For Better Or Worse
by Musesofthemind
Summary: The sequel to Look After You. With Fitz and Olivia broken up, they find themselves on two distinct paths going in opposite directions yet as fate would have it every path leads them to one emerging probability that they will find themselves walking on the same road once again, but will time be enough to settle hurt feelings and will secrets held come to light?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, hope you all are doing good. Hopefully the coast is clear for me to make my way back to the fan fiction realm. To those who have decided to stick around and read this story, I thank you all for your support.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Muse XoXo**

**Previously:**

The stewardess talks on the intercom that they will be taking off.

"You ready boy?"

Fitz turns to Jerry. "You will leave her alone?"

"I'll keep my promise."

Fitz nods his head "Then I'm ready."

X

On Friday morning he stretches his hungover body, reaching over the women beside him on the large California king mattress to grab his watch, the clock says 10:15 he missed his meeting with a potential donor, this meeting was important yet as he stares at the screen he could care less about it, or anything for that matter. His phone vibrates beside him, a new text message came through. he scrolls through the numerous messages and missed phone calls, a mixture between Cyrus and Jerry.

He chuckles at the voicemail Cyrus left him. He liked him, he was his old professor from Harvard that Jerry hired to help him navigate the political spectrum. Cyrus, reminded him of a father and a mentor. He's both loving and strict. And at this moment, he is probably giving him a mild heart attack as he speaks. Cyrus, puts up with him, he's not sure why but he does and for that he has respect for him.

Cyrus has managed to stay beside him after his constant attacking and flailing. He should call him but he wants time. He desperately wants time.

He nudges at the brunette beside him.

"Time to go."

Quickly and swiftly she grabs her belongings and leaves without a word. They both know the grounds for this transactional relationship.

He showers leisurely, before deciding to go for a run. It's a cool September morning, where the leaves are beginning to turn, and the sky is a magnificent blue, not even a cloud in sight. His navy blue shoes become tighten as he sets off on his run. He needs this, he needs the space. He loves running. He love the freedom that comes with it, that his body is screaming at him in pain yet he continues to punish himself by pushing himself further and faster than last time. Often times he leaves his phone at home just for the possibility of disappearing and not having anyone tracking him down, and the hope of disappearing without a trace seems more tempting than anyone could ever imagine.

Exercising has become his only outlet. He's hasn't felt the desire to paint, or take pictures, and the idea of writing feels foreign to him. But the grueling punishment he puts on his body is enough for him at the time being.

He runs down the grass hill, this was his favorite spot. Down the hill was a river bank that connected to a park. Not many knew about it and for that he was thankful. He doesn't desire the company of another soul, but when he runs through the park he manages to fill his cup with the companionship he so desperately yearns for.

He eyes a young women with copper skin holding a toddler as she chases him through the park, he absorbs every detail of their interaction. The mother's infectious smile as she listens to the sound of her son laughing. His once fast pace turns to a slow jog as he savors the moment.

The bond between a mother and child is something magical and unbreakable. He still feels a chill crawl down his spine when he thinks of his mothers, but also sadness at the person he has become. Then there is Olivia.

_Where are they?_

He didn't mean for it to happen but it materializes often involuntarily when he thinks about them. What happened to Abraham? Did Olivia keep him? Is she happy? God, he prays that she is happy above everything else. Her and Abraham are all that he prays about, his faith has wavered in how the wicked always win, and the good people are always punished, but his devotion to them has always and will always remain.

He watches the mother and child until their figures turn into small lines, his feet move fast once again. All good things must come to an end, and it does him no good in thinking about the loves he left behind.

He eyes one of his favorite café's on the corner of Glade street, and decides to push himself to reach that destination. He pants furiously as sweat drips down his face. He crouches over, his hands touching his knees as he struggles to breath. He walks around for a few seconds to cool off before entering the large café with air condition hitting his flushed face.

He orders his cup of black coffee, and smiles softly at the memory of Olivia. It seems whatever he does, she is never far from his mind.

The café is comforting, the noise, the ambiance, it's only for a second that he doesn't feel alone. The barista places his coffee on the table, knowing Fitz was a typical customer. He takes a long sip of the strong drink, as he looks down at his ring. He wears it for her. Since he can't marry the one he loves, and he refuses to marry another, he wears her ring as a consolation to his own desires. Her father's ring is a symbol that connects him to her, a claim that she will always have on his heart.

The only problem is that the person who he loves, hates him. He struggles often with failing her so miserably, he's become fairly numb, yet when he thinks of her and their last time together he feels everything from the atoms combusting inside him, to the unruly pressure on his heart that leaves him awake at night.

He watches the TV absentmindedly, not exactly involved with the political drama that is their life but interested enough to keep his thoughts away. His interest becomes piqued, the Governor of California was caught in a cheating scandal. Because of the public shame, he was holding a press conference about his infidelities and why he would be stepping down effective immediately though he was planning on re-running for office at the end of his term at the beginning of next year. As the Governor continues talking and thanking his wife for her support, the camera pans out towards his support group in the back, and Fitz freezes at the sight.

His heart beats loudly through his chest, his lips become ajar as he stands up and walks towards the TV.

Towards her.

There she is.

"Olivia" he whispers her name like a sacred mantra.

Her hair is straight, she's wearing a dark blue blazer to match her pale blue blouse. She's in the corner observing her surroundings, reading the people in the room's thoughts, and quite possibly his.

My God.

She is beautiful. She is as perfect as he remembers her to be.

He stands in front of the TV, ignoring the heckling behind him for blocking the screen, right now none of that matters.

It doesn't feel like seven months since he last saw her face. It doesn't feel like months have passed and that he managed to break her heart and his own simultaneously, that he failed her more than he thought he ever could. On a calendar it has been two hundred and thirteen days and sixteen hours since they broke up, but his heart and his mind ages differently, what is months on paper is only one day in his soul. Because every day he replays the day they meet.

He's engulfed by her presence, he didn't think it was possible but in a few months' time she has grown lovelier. Her hair is thicker, her skin untarnished, he wishes he could see her eyes, but She doesn't make eye contact with the camera, she must know that he was watching, and he always does.

Every bit of longing, and desires rushes through his veins at the sight of her, she stands stall and unwavering yet he turns his head slightly to look into her eyes desperate to read her truth and know what she is thinking and feeling. Her eyes tell him everything, her eyebrows rise slightly, and Fitz walks closer to her with baited breath, she's about to look at the camera.

The channel changes and once again he lost her. His mouth is agape. He's slightly stunned, he doesn't complain at the sudden departure, he's grown quiet use to disappointment.

He rushes home, and goes to his computer and types her name and reads the several articles about the Governor's scandal and how he hired the best political fixer. He prints the article accompanied with her picture. He smiles down at her name written in times new roman, she's done it again. He smiles triumphantly.

Preciously he places the article in his album of her accomplishments. Every picture and article written about her rise in power and fame, has been cemented in his book that he looks at every once in a while as a reminder that he did the right thing.

Watching her become everything he knew she could be, has made this process bearable. Many days he questions whether he did the right thing, but then he look at his book and he knows he did the best thing.

If he hadn't let her go, then the world would be without the formidable Olivia Pope, and there's no world without her in it.

She's free now, and without him there to hold her back, she has flourished as he knew she always would.

There's peace in the eye of the storm, after all.

Gently he puts his favorite photo album inside the bedside table and closets it shut.

With nothing but time, he decides to draw.

/

"What the hell are you doing!" Cyrus rushes into his room, out of breath and slightly disheveled from climbing up the stairs.

"Hi Cyrus." Fitz smiles looking up from his sketch as he lays back down on the bed and draws.

Cyrus tip toes around the room, looking thoroughly for something out of place. Because there has to be a reason for Fitz's good mood and his disobedience.

"Where's the girl?"

"There's no girl." Fitz answers simply as he continues drawing

"Then you are sick?"

"I'm not sick, either."

Cyrus walks further into the room, eyeing Fitz the entire "Really!" He yells "you care to tell me why you are at home playing Picasso instead of at the meeting I scheduled for you?"

"I woke up late."

"And!" He yells

"And I didn't feel like going." Fitz lifts his eyebrow in response

"You didn't feel like going?" Cyrus repeats him "do you realize the strings I had to pull in order to get you that meeting! You are supposed to be outlining your race for Governor but instead you are drawing little hearts like a child!"

Fitz rolls his eyes "I'm not interested in being anyone's toy. And I told you and Jerry that I am not running for Governor, and that if you try and force me I will do everything in my power to fail and to make you all look bad."

"Oh you've been doing that really well, haven't you! "

"I'm happy today." Fitz remarks.

"Well guess who isn't happy, your father!"

"I don't care about that asshole. He is the devil himself and he could die for all I care."

Cyrus snatches Fitz's sketch "who the hell is this?" Cyrus yells looking at the drawing of women before Fitz takes it back.

"You don't snatch from people, Cyrus. It's rude." He goes back to his sketch.

"Who is she?"

"Someone from my past."

"Is she going to stay in your past?"

Fitz stares at Cyrus "careful Cyrus."

Cyrus wipes his face from screaming, he inherited a child. A man child, but his child. He sees him. The diamond in the rough. He is the closest thing that America has to royalty and he can feel it, he's special. He is the next John F Kennedy Jr.

He sits across from Fitz "is this the girl you call the love of your life?"

Fitz nods his head.

Cyrus nods his head in understanding "She doesn't know you anymore ,but if you get your act together she can."

Fitz stares at Cyrus "don't use her like bait."

"Look kid, the Governor of California has got into a scandal, and this is the best Christmas gift I have ever had since a child."

"That's sad."

"It's not because the once beloved Governor is no longer a contender which means now is the time for you to get out there and make a statement!"

Fitz shakes his head "I'm not going to capitalize on another man's failures.

"Damn it, Fitzgerald! This isn't about feelings it about seizing the moment and turning this man's scandal into a marketing point as to why you are the right man to become the Governor."

Fitz, doesn't disagree with the idea, it is the right decision to make if he was to become Governor.

He's stuck.

He's still at her doorstep, on the night he left.

"Make her remember you."

Fitz looks at Cyrus "I don't want her too." Fitz says softly getting up and walking to the window.

"You need to get ready. After the stunt you pulled today with that meeting, your father has flown in from Santa Barbara and he wants you to come to his hotel tonight."

"I'm not going."

"Listen, your father is angry and I told him I would get you there. Now, you need to come and be there tonight, please?"

Fitz looks at Cyrus and shakes his head in agreement but doesn't say a word. He walks to his bar across the room and eyes his nearly empty bottle of scotch. He downs the remnants in one large gulp before throwing the glass at the ground and walking downstairs to his cellar.

He stares at the bright hotel quietly for a long moment, raising his cigarette to his lips, he turns his gaze to the lowering sunset. If he listens hard enough he can hear the dark waves crashing on the shore.

Fitz checks the time on his watch, ignoring the slight tremble of his hand

He's late.

He puffs the cigarette in hopes of calming his nerves. It was starting to get cold outside now that the sun was falling and the moon was rising in its place.

A large gray puff escapes his mouth and evaporates into the air, before throwing his cigarette to the ground and finishing it with his foot.

He walks into the hotel that he knows all too well before stopping at his reflection. His hair was reaching the back of his ears though you couldn't tell due to its curls, his eyes are bloodshot red, he turns his head inspecting the brown bruise on his left eye, from a fight last week. He rubs his chin, remarking at the unkept stubble growing on his face.

Staring at his reflection, he doesn't recognize himself in the mirror.

The doors open, cold air rushes to him, an accustom scent penetrating his nostrils.

"Your late." Jerry roars closing the door after Fitz.

"I was busy." He shrugs.

"You were busy for that meeting too?"

Fitz shrugs his shoulders as he looks around the large Presidential suite.

"Busy, screwing?"

"Learned from you."

Jerry smiles, laughing at his son. He's not the same boy.

"Sit down."

"I'm busy. So let's get this done."

"Sit down." Jerry growls coldly that at one time Fitz would obey but now.

"Sit." Cyrus begs

Fitz walks up to Jerry, "you are an old lonely, miserable man."

"Sit down, you drunk! And you smell like cigarettes."

"You think I want to be sober?" Fitz turns to look at the two men before sitting next to Cyrus.

"I've had it with you Fitzgerald. You are fucking everything with a hole, drinking me out of a home, and costing me a fortunate to pay people's silence. Now, the Governor of California has resigned which means you are getting your act together sooner rather than later."

"I am not playing your political game, Jerry."

"You think you can go around and do what you want and not expect there to be consequences?" Jerry stares at Fitz.

Jerry fixes his suit daring Fitz to be defiant.

"You've done it all your life, why not." Fitz shrugs. "You want to tell me what my problem is ?"

"You. You are your own problem."

Hesitation glimmers across his face as he stares at Jerry who only smiles. Fitz is aghast. His small eyes widen. He feels his heart beating so loudly in his ears he can't hear anything else.

His head is bowed both in shame and fear. But he watches her long black pumps come into view and he knows, he's not imagining this. He smelt her fragrance the second he walked in the room.

She's here.

"Fitzgerald, let me introduce you to Olivia Pope your campaign manager and fixer"


	2. Chained

**Thank you for all the warm welcome back.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Muse XoXo**

**Previously:**

"You think you can go around and do what you want and not expect there to be consequences?" Jerry stares at Fitz.

Jerry fixes his suit daring Fitz to be defiant.

"You've done it all your life, why not." Fitz shrugs. "You want to tell me what my problem is ?"

"You. You are your own problem."

Hesitation glimmers across his face as he stares at Jerry who only smiles. Fitz is aghast. His small eyes widen. He feels his heart beating so loudly in his ears he can't hear anything else.

His head is bowed both in shame and fear. But he watches her long black pumps come into view and he knows, he's not imagining this. He smelt her fragrance the second he walked in the room.

She's here.

"Fitzgerald, let me introduce you to Olivia Pope your campaign manager and fixer"

* * *

X

Drinking alcohol was not the wisest decision, Fitz made tonight. His breath blazes with whiskey still scorched on his tongue.

"Why is she here?" He hisses to Jerry the second Olivia was gone.

"Don't worry, Mr. Grant, you are the last person I want to be in the same room with, but I have to job to do, people to support. Unlike yourself, I have people that I care about, so I expect to see you tomorrow in the conference room at eight o'clock." She breezes past him so quickly that for a second Fitz is stunned.

"Olivia-" he attempts to run after her only to be stopped by Cyrus, who follows Olivia instead.

"Surprise." Jerry smiles

"What the hell is Olivia doing here?"

"Well, she is here to be your campaign manager and your personal fixer."

"We had a deal."

"Really?" Jerry stares at Fitz in shock. "cause I felt that deal was annulled considering you have been doing everything you possibly can to destroy your image so you don't have to run for governor." He stops talking to look at Fitz's glare, annoyed that he once again saw past his bull. "You have been in every club with every women under the sun with paparazzi outside watching and taking pictures that you paid to have leak. You still think I am stupid don't you?" Jerry looks at Fitz with disbelief, despite everything he has done to his son, he still believes he can outsmart him.

"I am done being your bitch." Fitz growls with anger.

"You aren't done and you won't ever be done." Jerry reminds Fitz "I left Olivia alone, but since you can't keep your end of the bargain I figured I would get in you line once again."

There's an aggravated sigh of frustration from Fitz. "You can't hurt me."

"I can't, but she can." Jerry moves closer into Fitz's face grabbing it so he can look at the object of his affection. His eyes shun away, refusing to look at Olivia from across the long hallway talking to Cyrus . "you don't want her to see you as the failure you are, you don't want to make her life more complicated than it already is. So you and I know both know you are going to get your act together because you want to be the man she remembers, the man she fell in love with. "

His arms are folded, his once imperishable wall slowly breaking at the thought of being a failure with Olivia. If he gets his act together then he becomes the Governor and Olivia gets a win, and if he fails her and choses to continue his downward spiral he never deserved her at all.

"Ms. Pope, wait-" Cyrus yells jogging down the long hallway of the hotel.

She stops at her name being called, but her heart…her heart is breaking all over again. She pushes down her black Armani suit, straightening the unseen creases in her armor. Olivia, hears his looming footsteps coming closer. She counts to three and turns around to look at him.

"Mr. Beene, how can I help you?" her voice is more fragile then she likes at first, but she corrects herself quickly.

"It's how I can help you, Ms. Pope."

Olivia folds her arms in protection, out of instinct.

"You are new to this life style and this man, but I want to save you the trouble of getting your heart broken because you look like a nice girl."

Olivia snorts at the comment.

"Fitzgerald Grant is my baby, I play with him, feed him four times a day, I give him love and attention, and I discipline him when he is bad. He is defiant, moody, and you don't have half the relationship. I know Jerry, hired you to fix him but you will fail." Cyrus says honesty.

"Cyrus-"

"Mr. Beene." Cyrus cuts Olivia off

Her eyes lower as she stares at Cyrus, he is as she predicted. He is nipping at her, to get a rise, to remind her that she is on his property and that he does not approve. She sees it.

"Cyrus." Olivia says once again "I don't want him. I am here to do a job, a job that I am being well paid for. Once I complete this job, I am gone and you can have him because I can assure you that I won't be staying after he is elected."

He eyes her suspiciously, despite her aloofness, Cyrus feels intimated by this women for some reason. That she is more than what she perceives.

"You mean to tell me that if Fitzgerald Grant offers you to be his chief of staff, you will refuse?"

"Yes." Olivia answers simply.

Now, it is Cyrus's turn to stare at Olivia with odd curiosity brewing at this adamant refusal.

"Why would you refuse?"

"Why would I accept it?" Olivia retorts

"You would be working under the most powerful man in California, that seems tempting."

Olivia walks up to Cyrus, smilingly softly "I don't work for anyone." She reminds him before walking to the elevator.

"He won't be there. I am here to save you the heartbreak and the disappoint of being let down by him, but he will fail you."

Olivia turns her head slightly at the comment, her mouth opens to speak but all of her words fail to come out. When it comes to this man, he has let her down more than anyone will ever know. She can't fathom talking about him, and what transpired between them. The time away from him

/

There are memories and feelings, Fitz wishes he could forget.

Gingerly, he walks into the conference room thirty minutes early. He's scared beyond his recognition. He didn't sleep last night, his stomach is in knots and his feelings are all over the place at the moment. But then she walks in and everything fades to the back.

She's wearing a navy blue dress jacket that's tailored to her size. She's wearing cream color pants with a white Prada purse to finish her look. He's watching her, blissfully aware of her presence that she has yet to notice.

Olivia looks the same, yet different. She's skinner then what she appears on camera, but it is hard to tell what she looks like with her thick blouse blocking his complete view of her. But he sees her. God, does he see her. Every bit of longing and yearning screams at him, to hold her, to touch, just one time to ease the pain.

"Mr. Grant." Olivia says coldly "I didn't see you there." Olivia looks up from her table where she placed folders on each chair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you-"

"It's fine." Olivia cuts him off and returns back to her task.

He bites his lip in frustration. "I'm here." He says softly

"Excuse me?" Olivia turns her head to look at him

Fitz's eyes lower, and he begins to stutter. His nerves taking over "I…I…I…I said I'm here, Liv." He whispers gently.

Olivia's eyes fly upwards and for the first time since their breakup they stare at one another like, ex-lovers do; pain, inadequacy, anger all rising evenly to this pristine moment.

"Am I supposed to be happy that you are doing what you are supposed to do?"

They exchange looks that can't be described one set of eyes reflects pain and sorrow and the other shows anger and resentment.

Fitz stares at Olivia for a second "No…of course not." His voice drops and he watches her walk away once again.

Olivia's eyes are not the same, they appear deeper, harder.

Unsure how to act around her, he waits for her to return so they could talk and alleviate the tension between them but Olivia doesn't show up again until the meeting starts.

Will Fitz sits inside the room, Olivia hides. She's afraid to admit this truth, but it is accurate. She can't stand to be around him, and Fitz wanting to be nice and sweet doesn't sit well with her after what he has done to her. She's not ready to make nice and play best friends. So she sits outside the conference and waits. She agreed to take this job for many reasons, but she wasn't prepared for the actual day to come where she would have to face the man who broke her heart. She views this challenge as a test, if she can turn Fitz into a man worthy of being the Governor than she can move on from her past, with closure and peace.

"I told you Ms. Pope that he won't show up." Cyrus walks to Olivia smugly "I know Fitz and he doesn't take kindly to strangers."

"Have a seat next to him." Olivia opens the door to the room and shows Cyrus, Fitz who was standing exactly where she left him.

"Fitz?" Cyrus walk to him confused by his presence.

"Hi, Cy."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a meeting ,and I was told to come." He peers over Cyrus's shoulder to look at Olivia sitting outside the conference room doors.

_she's avoiding me. _His head falls down in shame. He could really use a cigarette at this time, or a drink, something to take the edge off.

"Since when do you show up?" Cyrus yells annoyed by Fitz's sudden desire to change.

"Now." He says walking to the door towards Olivia.

He stops at the gladiators walking into the room and walking directly towards him, though they didn't realize it until they were staring at the man who they thought was one of them, a friend.

"Hi guys." Fitz whispers sheepishly

But one by one they walk past him as if they never saw him.

"Stephen?" Fitz asked hurt

His response is greeted with a look that he can't even describe. Yes, he stopped talking to everyone affiliated with Olivia, for his own peace of mind and sanity, but also for self-preservation. He didn't just lose Olivia that night, but everyone he's ever loved.

Huck diverts his gaze downward, and Fitz wishes that he never showed up to this meeting in the first place. Fitz, feels a wave of feelings hitting him in all directions that he staggers to catch his bearings.

"My name is Olivia Pope, I am a fixer but today and the months to come, I will be a fixer and a campaign manager. But before we get started on Fitzgerald's candidacy we are going to address some key issues with our candidate."

Fitz watches her but notices that Olivia is talking and looking at everyone in the room except him.

Jerry, walks into the room and immediately all eyes fall on him. With a few hellos, the meeting resumes. Yet, Fitz is unable to listen to Olivia's critiques and criticism, he's far too invested in the game that Jerry is playing with him.

"Mr. Grant, do you know why you are failing at this process?"

_Self-Deprecation_. He says to himself.

"No, Liv I do not." He manages to choke out.

She stares at him for a second, put off by him saying her name.

"You are a cheater, a liar, and an egotistical and selfish prick." Word by word, Olivia throws a photo of him on the table so he can view error of his ways. One picture was of him leaving a club with a girl, the next one of him being drunk and the several others of him smoking and drinking.

The tension is thick between the two. No one utters a word in protest and Olivia subtly challenges Fitz to go against her, but he backs down without so much as a whimper. Though his frustrations are palpable. What has Jerry done to make Olivia take this job? How could she take it when he worked so hard to free her?

"How do you fix it?" He ask looking at Olivia who always has an answer.

Olivia laughs "fix it?" she ask the question once again "I suppose that would be your solution right? Buy someone to fix your problems, instead of handling them yourself."

"That's what my father is paying you for right?" he snaps at her and immediately regrets it. Her once harden eyes soften at the blow, he hurts her once again.

Fitz closes his eyes in frustration "I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't." Olivia heard Fitz's sincere apology with equal anger.

"I am." He promises. "I am sorrier than you will ever know." He whispers before looking away at his ring.

Olivia's eyes fall down to his hand, noticing the bloodstone ring she gave him on his wedding finger. She reaches for her own hand, and touches the ring he gifted her.

"What do you recommend Ms. Pope?" Jerry ask bringing the attention back to campaign.

Olivia, straightens her back once again and turns to Jerry "we need a girlfriend. Someone the press will love, and his voters will support. No one wants to see a grown man flailing, he's not electable as being a middle age American who has commitment problems. If he can't stay committed in a relationship then he can't be committed to California. We need a girl."

Immediately the room begins brainstorming and one by one Olivia writes there name as a person suitable or a person not.

"Do I get a say In this matter?" Fitz asked incredulously

"Since when do you have an opinion?" She turns to him coldly.

"I care about things that matter to me."

"Hmm." Olivia notes before looking at her board. She turns to Fitz opening her mouth to say something but deciding against it.

"How about Darcy Krause?"

"Darcy." Olivia says the name, trying to recall where she heard that name for.

"She's a socialite from a respectable family, her father is a former senator who has enough support to garner Fitz votes. And she's from a certain _hue_that is fitting for Fitz's class."

Olivia stares at Jerry, making a face that is unapproving of the comment, but refrains from speaking her mind. She doesn't care who Fitz dates, or who he sleeps with for that matter.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Fitz hisses moving his chair slightly closer towards Jerry's direction. "Screw your class and hue, You are not going to speak again, you racist-"

"That's enough." Olivia speaks up not wanting the room to turn into a brawl match. But she's touched by the momentary sentiment.

"I won't be in relationship with someone for the sake of publicity. "

"But screwing several women left and right is acceptable?" Jerry turns to Fitz.

"You've done it all your life so you tell me? You cheated on my mom and Helen, yet believe you are someone to be proud of?" Fitz hisses standing up from his chair. "Don't preach on your high horse about class when you have none."

"We aren't done with this meeting, son."

"We'll I am done with you!" Fitz walks over to Jerry but stops short of hitting him "you are playing games, and I've had it." He hisses

"You are a cheater, just like your old man." Jerry smiles.

"I am many things, but a cheater is not one of them." Fitz yells

"You are here because of me." Jerry reminds him

Fitz starts clapping and the entire room can't keep their eyes of them. Jerry rises from his seat, watching Fitz's aggression rise "that's right I am here because of _you_! I have _you_to thank for my misery. You have taken everything from me, and there's only so much a man can take." Fitz warns

"You going to finish what you started?" Jerry reminds Fitz who immediately backs down at the confrontation, alarmed at what Jerry might disclose.

"That's enough for today." Olivia says walking over between the two men, she quietly stopped the meeting, leaving only Fitz, Jerry and her in a room.

"Fitz, you will be going to a charity gala tomorrow and start making nice with rich and powerful people who will be funding and supporting this race. Afterwards you will go on a low key date to see if you and Darcy are compatible. If things go well, you will start dating her publicly, and if not you will go on more dates with other girls who will be contenders."

"For God Sake." Fitz rubs his forehead, his head pounding. "this is ridiculous" Fitz murmurs walking away. "I am not going to be in a relationship for politics!"

Jerry quietly leaves the room without a footstep being heard.

"But you are okay with sleeping with these women behind close doors right?" Olivia asked softly that for a second that Fitz wonders if she even said a word at all.

His eyes drop at the statement, she's right. "There's a difference between a relationship and understanding." He answers softly

"But what if they understood that the arraignment was in fact a relationship?" She answers so gently that Fitz is stuck by the gentleness of her voice, the fragility of it.

"I can't give them something that I do not have." His head rises and tenderly he meets her once again, fragments of the people they once were.

"I was always proud to be with you. I just wanted to be wherever you were." Fitz answers tenderly looking out the window and watching the faceless people pass them by.

He catches her brown doe eyes flicker for a second but the moment was all too quick. Olivia walks away from Fitz. The conversation was heading to a place that she does not wish to discuss.

"We need to talk." Fitz pleads looking away from the window and at Olivia

"No." Olivia turns around and walks towards her purse.

"Olivia." he walks towards her though she moves quicker to the door.

He holds the door shut, he can't let her leave. Not again.

She's facing the door, her hand on the door knob, waiting for the second to flee. He's behind her. Not touching her, but close enough to smell the faint scent of juniper breeze.

"Liv." He says softly

He's unbelievably nervous around her, he wants to run away from her but he's glued to her presence. Like a moth to flame. Olivia Pope, has reignited the fire he worked hard to extinguish.

Olivia doesn't respond, she makes no attempt to look at him. She was always difficult to read, but he always knew how to read her. Now, he's lost, her face is devoid of any emotions, her stance is stoic, she is unreachable and he understands why. Olivia is not the girl he fell in love with, and he is not the same man.

"Can we talk?"

"What can you imagine that we have left to say?" She turns around to face him, for the first time. Her voice is cold, unforgiving and Fitz is stunned once again by the bitterness. It's like jumping in a river in the middle of winter, beautifully painfully and cold.

"Everything." He pleads

"Or nothing."

She reaffirms before walking away.


	3. Rolling Stones

**Previously:**

**"Can we talk?"**

**"What can you imagine that we have left to say?" She turns around to face him, for the first time. Her voice is cold, unforgiving and Fitz is stunned once again by the bitterness. It's like jumping in a river in the middle of winter, beautifully painfully and cold.**

**"Everything." He pleads**

**"Or nothing."**

**She reaffirms before walking away.**

* * *

He walks into the large venue, into the crowd of the rich and famous. Time has certainly changed him, he converses with the many unlike before where he would stand in the corner, aloof and distant. He hugs and laughs at their corny jokes, he respectfully touches the elbows and hands of a few women, watching the visible blush on their cheeks.

Little by little he would tell the people in the room, of his pursuit to become the Governor of California. He was met with smiles, hugs, and outright cheers of congratulations.

"You are going to need a girlfriend." One young blonde ladies exclaims

"Would I?" he turns to her, she is attractive, blonde hair, blue eyes, young and fresh. She is everything he should want yet his eyes drift away in search of her. Olivia, has to be here, she has to make sure that everything goes according to plan. The worse thing about this ordeal is that he's been without her for so long that he finds the idea of being away from her presences for even a second to be devastatingly painful.

Since, Olivia's arrival; Fitz has grown increasingly tired. It's not the physical hardship that wears him down, but everything else. Her pointed heels managed to strike his diaphragm leaving him utterly winded by the subtle assault. He hasn't managed to catch his breath since she stole his air but he doesn't mind the sweet torture.

"Are you looking for someone?" The young girl turns to Fitz, noticing his dreamy stare looking at the entrance of the gala.

"Yes." He doesn't wish to elaborate anymore on the object of his affection.

The yearning has become a constant sensation, he knows it intimately. With the doors of the gala opening for her like the gates of heaven, the familiarity Fitz has come accustom to intensifies. Dressed in a white halter gown, She floats into the room.

All eyes are on this extraordinary vision. And Fitz wonders for a second how he became so lucky to love someone like her and to have her love in return.

"Fitz?"

"Yes." He answers the young girl while watching Olivia step down the stairs so graciously.

"Are you single?"

"I belong to another." his voice drops an octave.

The young women watches as Fitz walks away from her and towards Olivia. He takes a moment to dazzle in her presences, suddenly subdued by her proximity.

Unlike before where she was aware of him, she smiles softly at the CEO's and presidents of the many corporations that will be funding his run. For the first time, he is able to witness her finally in her element, happy, smiling, and for that he feels peace.

There is a law against stalking, with every step she makes away from him, he creeps closer to her. His eyes are focused on her. Trained to follow her every movement subtly. Wherever she goes, he will not be far.

She walks slowly to an old client, the man hugs her for far too long based on what Fitz can examine. His eyes sharpens at their interaction, lasering his focusing on the two, perturbed by the way the young senator was smiling at Olivia, his touch lasting a second longer than his liking. He doesn't know about Olivia's dating life though he has tried desperately to find out. To the best of his knowledge, she was single but Olivia has always been good at keeping secrets.

Olivia, subtly looks for him through the mass. She holds the glass of champagne, sipping the nectar briefly as her eyes scan her surroundings. She had confirmation that Fitz was in his limo to attend the gala, however since Cyrus refused to go and be of any assistance that left Olivia to be in the same room with him once again.

For the first time she appreciates the large crowd gathered into one large room. It gives her space from him and his over powering hold over he still has over her. She attempted to be aloof, indifferent with him, yet when she looks at him all the anger and pain he gave to her rises to the forefront. And now she will have to witness him interact and date women of high social standards. It's not that she wants him, but it still doesn't sit well with her. Olivia, was surprised that Amber was not the person Jerry recommended to be Fitz's girlfriend, certainly not disappointed but surprised. She's curious to know about her absence but she won't mention her name out of fear of her returning. She won't ever forget that women and the damage she has done to her relationship with Fitz.

Olivia fidgets with her glass, she feels the heat of his eyes burning through her, her head turns slightly to continue her conversation, with Senator Shaw while examining her surroundings with her peripheral vision. She helped him with a small scandal that went undetected and after much persistence she agreed to a dinner, and while he wanted more Olivia made sure to keep their relationship professional, but it still doesn't stop him from trying.

"When are you going to let me take you out on a date again?" he smiles at Olivia

She blushes instantly, "Senator Shaw I-"

"I found you." She jumps slightly at the richness of his voice coming behind her, he makes no attempt to touch her and Olivia appreciates the sentiment.

"Hi." He says softly to her once again.

"Do you know, Olivia?" Senator Shaw turns to the two who appear like acquaintances though their body language says otherwise.

Fitz, smiles down at Olivia. '_Does he know her'_. Yes, he knows her very well. He knows that her favorite movie is splash, and that growing up she wanted to be a mermaid, he knows she's allergic to fish, shrimp and lobster. He knows that if he were to look inside her purse he would find an EpiPen along with her two phones, a pen , and a few dollars as she always felt it was important to keep cash on her. She prefers tea over coffee. She likes wearing suits but prefers wearing comfy lounge clothes. He knows about the birthmark on her lower back, he knows her favorite place to be kissed is on her forehead. Despite his failures he knows only one thing, and that is her.

"Yes." He says softly "I know, her very well." He takes a long sip of his scotch.

Her eyes drop downward at the statement. Her emotions are often conflicting for her, she is angry at him, her body screams at her to yell to at him, to hit him harder than anyone else, but for the optics she smiles politely and keeps quiet.

"How do you know, Liv?"

Olivia's fake smile disappears and a scowl appears. How dare he say that name? Who in the hell does he think he is to be asking those questions?

"Senator Shaw knows me very well, more than most people." Olivia speaks up, angry at the audacity of Fitz to question the people she aligns with.

They stare at one another for a second. Fitz, received the well placed jab.

"Well, I doubt he knows you as well as I do." He smiles kindly

"I beg to differ." Senator Shaw smiles at Olivia who reciprocates

"Do you know anyone here? " Olivia lifts her hand to show the large crowd that's gathered around them though no one was paying attention to their conversation. "Or are they all just _acquaintances_, Mr. Grant."

Fitz bites his lip for a second "all acquaintances, very few know the real me."

"Or perhaps, no one actually knows you." Olivia answers coolly before taking a sip of her champagne.

Fitz shakes her head "I disagree, but maybe no one actually knows anyone right?"

"Right." Olivia takes another sip of her alcohol of choice. She didn't sign up for all of this, yet here she was.

"How about that date Ms. Pope?" Senator Shaw asked bringing the conversation back to him and Olivia.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Fitz answer before Olivia could speak

"Excuse me?" she turns to him shocked by his brazenness

"Olivia, is going to be my campaign manager, she will be very busy."

"I would love to go on a date with you, Senator Shaw." Olivia answers all the while staring at Fitz. Her eyes icy yet burning through him as they speak.

Neither one can look away from each other.

"Great." He smiles at Olivia who has yet to look at him.

"Is that a wise decision?"

Olivia laughs all too politely "I would highly suggest that you refrain from making any statement with the words wise and decision, Mr. Grant" Olivia responds with a smile that is every bit of wicked

"Fair enough." Fitz lets out a fake laugh "Liv, is the only person who is able to call me out on my shit."

"She's like that with me too." Senator Shaw says while rubbing Olivia's back.

Fitz inhales sharply at the contact he witnessed and for a second he felt the overwhelming urge to throw up.

Fitz met Olivia's cool gaze, without changing expressions. She was hurting him deliberately, toying with him, picking a fight with him knowing that she will win.

"Did you bring a date?" Senator Shaw asked Fitz.

"No." he takes a sip of his scotch, to stop himself from looking at her. An old client waves Olivia down, and without thought she walks away from the two men towards the older lady.

"Are you serious about, Liv?" Fitz turns to the young and dashing Senator.

"I am." He promises "But last time I heard, she was in a relationship or not willingly to be in a relationship. I've been pursuing her for a while and I've been shot down more times than I can count. In fact, a lot of people have. I think she's taken."

Fitz eyes' her from across the room. Unbelievably swept away by her presence. She's everything and deserving of an abundance of happiness. "if you are serious about her, then take good care of my girl. She's a remarkable women." He whispers aloud all the while watching the way her lips move as she talks so freely and passionately.

"Did you date her?"

"No." Fitz answers turning his eyes briefly from Olivia's. He did not date her, their relationship was not about courting, but about building. Together they worked towards turning their dreams into a reality.

"It seems like you two have history."

"We do. She hates me, for many reasons, yet she's here for some unknown one." His voice trails off, somehow conflicted with his own views of what Olivia must think of him.

Olivia walks back to the two men. Curious about the nature of their conversation, but before she could absorb the information, Fitz was walking away.

"Good luck on your future endeavors." He turns on his heels and walks away.

/

"What was that about?" Olivia turns to Senator Shaw, curious about Fitz's sudden retrieval.

"He gave us his blessings."

"What?" Her voice breaks

"Mr. Grant, just asked me if I was serious about dating you, and that if I was then I have to promise to take care of you, well 'take care of his girl.'"

There's a loud vibration echoing in Olivia's ear, She can hear him talking to her, but the words aren't translating. An indescribable sensation rises from the dorsal of her feet to the sternum of her chest.

/

He walks to the closest bar and downs the tumbler of scotch with ease. It stings at first but he welcomes the sensation. He can't do this with her. He can't think because all he thinks about is her, he can't move because he's still stuck at her doorstep waiting for her to let him back in.

"Why so much alcohol?"

"Makes the night more pleasant." He says turning around to look at the crowd, he doesn't feel like laughing and joking with these pretentious people. He's over them all and himself more importantly. He doesn't have the right to act the way he does, especially when it comes to Olivia but he's hurt and that angers him more than anything.

"I think we can fix that." The older brunette turns to Fitz, her hand landing softly on his hand. The message and intent are clear.

He eyes the women the idea of sleeping with another person, doesn't sit well with him, not now. Olivia, was once a distant dream for him, now that she has returned he can't stray from her again.

"I'm not interested." Fitz says walking away and towards the restroom.

He stumbles onto an empty table, using the table to stabilize his equilibrium. The red liquor seeps through the fabric, the controlled mess a giveaway that Fitzgerald Grant was here. He picks up the glass, attempting to fix his mess but his hands becoming stained at his effort. He's slightly drunk, but presentable. He washes his hands thoroughly, making sure to get in between the fingers.

The door opens and locks with a click.

He's looks up and is met with a hand slapping him square across his face. He stumbles backwards at the impact.

"Liv?"

"Who in the hell do you think you are!" Olivia yells with angry rich in her voice and face.

"I'm sorry?" his brows frown with confusion

"Oh, now you can say you are sorry?" She laughs sarcastically

"Liv, what did I do wrong?"

"What did you wrong?" she repeats the questions "what did you do right?" she corrects him.

Her eyes are more sad now then back then. They are wet, but she doesn't cry. The brown lenses are guarded, angry. Her anger so palpable, she's been quiet for so long but now her anger has begun to fester and she can barely control it.

"Liv, I haven't did anything wrong since you came back."

"Don't call me that!" She hisses "you having the audacity to question who I am talking to. As if you have a right!"

"I don't have a right!" he yells back "but …" his voice falls off

"But nothing!" Olivia stares at him "We are done, we have been done for seven months yet you think you can come in and act like nothing has happened."

"That's not what I was trying to do; I want to talk to you."

"Too damn bad." She hisses, her eyes squinting, her finger pointed directly at his face "when I wanted to talk you were done, so why should I give you the common courtesy that you denied me?"

His head falls down as guilt washes over him. She was right, she always is. "I know, I don't deserve anything from you, but…" he opens his mouth to say something to fix his mess, but words won't be able to undo the damage he has done.

"But what?" her brow is knitted together, she is both conflicted with wanting to know yet wanting to get the hell away from him

He freezes in front of her, how easy would it be to profess everything that has happened to them, and why he has kept them apart. Fitz looks down at her brown eyes that are filled with anger. He did this too her.

"Nothing." He whispers softly backing away from her.

There's an intensity in her gaze that is burning at the forefront. "that's right." She whispers all too coolly. "who I talk too, and who I screw is none of your damn business." She snaps walking away

"Where's Abraham?" he manages to ask before Olivia walked out.

She stiffens at the mention of his name, and walks towards Fitz once again, this time her anger is not controlled but unleashed. "Don't you ever, say his name again!" she points her finger in his face, moving closer into his space but Fitz never wavers.

"You don't get to say his name after what you did!" she hisses.

Fitz looks at Olivia, his blue eyes pleading for mercy but she refuses his request. "Where is he?" he ask once again.

"He's gone!" Olivia yells "are you happy? I did what you told me to do. I got rid of him. I sent him to his grandparents and they have him."

His eyes close for a few seconds, not wanting Olivia to see the tears come down his face at her confession. He suspected that she gave Abraham back to Faith's family, but he was still optimistic that she kept him, and maybe one day the universe would be kind to them and allow them to spend the rest of their life together, but he was wrong.

The door slams shut.

He's gone, and so is she.

/

He staggers out of the restroom. His vision blurred, but his purpose has never been clearer. The light is draped around her like a halo, she is perfection in human form but her eyes linger to the ground. The room and people in it move around her freely yet she is bound to her seat.

For months, Fitz has viewed disappointed and rejection as being his best friends and soul mate. Heartbreak has become a synonym to fate. Cupid, always made a point to place love in his lap at the wrong time. Almost, Is his least favorite word. He was almost good enough, he almost had her, they almost made it. He's tired of almost and missed opportunities. Maybe, it's about time he stops waiting for the perfect time, and almost opportunities. Maybe, it's about time he does something about his circumstances. They have suffered greatly at the hands of others, shouldn't he write the tender epilogue to his own story?

"Ms. Pope, may I have this dance?"

Olivia's pulse arrested for a second but returned with a vengeance, her heart began beating profoundly in her ears. she stares at the large group she was sitting with and smiled politely before rising from her chair.

Olivia smiles politely at the crowd watching them as they walked to the dance floor "what are you doing?" she hisses softly.

"I'm dancing with the only person, I ever want to dance with." She stops walking for a second, he turns around and grabs her hand in his and guides her to the dance floor.

He softly caresses the palm of her hand, relishing in the feel of her skin fusing with his. After all this time, they still have it. The electrical spark that can light even the darkest cave. The texture of her skin is the same, the way her small hand still manages to fit inside his larger one. In a world filled with such unexpectedness, she is all that he expects.

The soft melody played by the orchestra echoes throughout the room. The dance floor is filled with dancers, but none of them matter but him and her.

She is the world and he is the moon.

He holds her hand in his, placing his right hand on her back. He sighs blissfully at the sensation, his hands have grown callous, yet he still manages to feel.

It's as smooth as the last time he touched her.

Rich. Warm. Soft.

Somehow touching just the smallest bit of contact has managed to ease his pain. For a few minutes, Fitzgerald Grant has his life back.

"We are not supposed to be dancing." Olivia warns him, keeping her eyes trained to the viewers watching their story play out in front of them.

"I know." He whispers while keeping his eyes on the crowd "I just…how are you?"

"You don't get to ask me how I am." Olivia answers coldly her voice not showing any signs of warmth

"Liv…"

"Don't call me that." She pleads, her voices trails off, she's unsure how she can bear to be around him.

"We have to talk, there's so much we have to talk about."

"No. we don't." Olivia shakes her head in disagreement "we broke up, no one knows about it, and with that we can pretend like we have never met."

"Is that what you want?"

His thumb brushes across her back involuntarily, he use to do this often when he was troubled. He would touch her absentmindedly as his thoughts carry him elsewhere, somehow Olivia suspected that he would hold onto to her to remind him of where he was, as some sort of tether to keep him still.

Olivia doesn't answer his question "We broke up, and you cheated on me."

"Cheated on you?" he pulls away from Olivia to stare at her "I never cheated on you." He shakes his head at her in disbelief that she would think so low of him.

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Look at me." He pleads but Olivia refuses

"Olivia, please look at me." With all the strength in her, she lifts her head, her brown doe eyes drowning in his sad blue eyes.

The pretense is gone, his once dazzling smile evaporated to the face a man who suffering reflects not days but months of pain. His dark eyes shine down at her with such sincerity that Olivia feels her heart beating once again.

"I am sorry for all the pain that I have caused you. I am sorry about Abraham, I was hoping you kept him so you wouldn't be alone….I thought I was protecting you, but clearly I was wrong. I am sorry for everything."

Her eyes drift away from his, unable to endure looking at him much longer. "I wanted you to be happy, and you are." He whispers, his eyes become reddened and he struggles with controlling his feelings and the feel of her in his arms once again. He's dreamt this moment for so long that he just wants to pretend for a just one second longer "I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I won't ask for it, but…" he looks away briefly yet finds himself stuck in the iris of her eyes "you are still my wonder girl."

Olivia doesn't respond but her eyes relax and she turns to look at him the way she use to back in the day, when life was much simpler and they were different people.

"I don't know what the hell I am doing with my life, I'm not certain of much but…I'll always love you, Olivia Pope. You are all that I am certain of in this world."

Her gaze shifts uncomfortably at the confession until she finds herself looking at him directly. No pretense, no gimmicks. Just them as it always should be.

Olivia is surprised with how quickly she forgot about her anger and her pain, those months and days crying over him all seem like a distant memory at this moment. At the familiar sensation of his hands on her once again.

"I have to go." She pleads.

"Olivia-" He attempts to hold on to her hand, trying to stop her from departing.

But she walks away through the faceless crowd.

He sighs heavily. Overwhelmed by being so close to her yet still so far away. He could use a cigarette, right about now. Time, has never been on his side. He can't stop the clock from moving but he can make every minute and every second count.

"I never wanted to leave you. "

She jumps at the sound of the deep baritone voice moving closer to her from behind. She stares at the small window of the closet room. There's only so much heartbreak that one person can bear, and for Olivia though they have just begun working together she feels the heavy weight of their past catching up to the present. She wishes she could say that he didn't hurt her. That he didn't break her, but he did.

"Let it go, Fitz." She sees him from her peripheral vision moving closer towards her.

"I never wanted to leave you." He says once again this time, he sees her. All the imperfections that somehow turn her into perfection. She will never know, what her existence has done to his soul. The gratitude he feels for loving her and knowing her.

He's aged. Small lines trace beneath his eyes, his hair always thick was transitioning to a thinner texture. His once tight curls were becoming looser. She didn't mean for it to happen, but she caught his gaze and he rendered her immobile.

His eyes are red, and Olivia knows all too well that Fitz is on the verge of crying.

"I…I…I never wanted to leave you." He stresses once again. He opens his mouth to tell her the truth, to tell her that Jerry was the one who has kept them parted, but his lips draw closer together and shut. What good will come from the truth? Olivia, has moved on and if she were to believe him, then she would only be putting her life in jeopardy once again by trying to get Jerry back. A risk, he is unwillingly to take regardless of the benefits that may come with his confession.

Her lips quiver and her brown doe eyes linger to the floor. "You left me all alone…" she whispers to the darken and silent room, where the only sound heard is their slight breathing.

"I know…." He chokes out, trying desperately to silence his own looming tears. It's been a long time since he's cried, but he sheds silent tears. "I am sorry, for leaving you…and for hurting you…you can continue hating me but I just wanted you to know that…" he bites his lips as he stares at Olivia's profile, her high cheekbones become flush, and under the moonlight sky she's positively an angel.

"I never stopped loving you…and I won't."

Olivia shakes her head, licking her trembling lips from crying, refusing to believe him despite knowing the truth.

Unchained yet forever bound to this man, she looks at him so profoundly that she can see his own sadness mirroring her own. Her eyes too water for some unknown reason but she believes him. To her own determinant she believes Fitz but she can't receive him.

"So what."

His smile falters, his stomach drops, he looks down to see Olivia watching his reaction. The visceral pain of her rejection causes Fitz to stagger and for a second Olivia thinks about ending this pain but decides against being weak in front of him.

"You don't mean that?" he questions her

"You told me that you didn't love me, yet somehow I am supposed to do what? Jump in your arms and say I forgive you." She reminds him

"I just wanted you to know…."

"No….you had seven months to tell me so why tell me now?" Olivia questions refusing to back down to Fitz and his sweet words. " Where were you in those seven months when you loved me?" she interrogates him, she faces him fearlessly. "What are you trying to accomplish? By telling me of your so called feelings?"

"My actions aren't excusable…" Fitz stutters

"They aren't." she agrees.

He's not exactly sure what he was expecting from Olivia, but he wasn't expecting that. To earn her forgiveness and her trust, it will require work, time, and patience. His words are no longer valid anymore when it comes to her heart.

"I'm trying to do the right thing."

"For who? You?" Her eyes squint, her examinations of Fitz is painful, and designed to hurt him.

"We have to work together, and you for some unknown reason are working with my father and I am trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" She exclaims shocked "when have you protected me? You are a coward." Olivia reminds him " You think, you can sway me with your beautiful words and dreamy eyes, with this pretense of being a good guy. Well it won't work. Not again." Olivia vows

Frozen to this climatic moment. They reach an impasse. The tension between them is thick and viscous, so much of their past and present lies with tight lips that fear to open. Despite the pain, he feels alive in most excruciating way possible. Every nerve is exposed and disposable to her arsenal of weapons.

He walks towards Olivia who stumbles backwards. She stares at Fitz refusing to back down. His blue eyes absorb her, gathering every detail of her existence from her head to her toes, taking in the fresh air that comes with her entrance in his life. He can smell the poppy fragrance on her skin, the opium intoxicating him.

"We aren't done..." he reminds Olivia.

Fitz is aware that his words mean little to Olivia, his actions shall speak for themselves

"This time will be different. I will be different." He promises her with bated breath.

/

She slides off her high heels and smiles at Huck and Quinn.

"How was tonight? Uneventful?"

"Pretty good night." Quinn answers getting up from Olivia's couch with Huck. " Fitz, was getting quite a bit of publicity tonight based on our social media platform. They are calling him the next JFK."

Olivia doesn't answer.

"How was your night?" Huck asked noticing that while Olivia looks exhausted she also seems brighter.

"Tiring." Olivia answers without elaborating on the nature of her fatigue. But Huck knows without any form of communication that Fitz is the one who has kept his boss up at night.

"Get some rest, boss." Quinn answers walking to the door with Huck following closely behind.

"You look happy." Huck whispers to Olivia before closing the door.

/

She nurses her second glass of wine. Enjoying the sweet nectar. The confrontation with Fitz has left her unnerved, exposed in such a way that she can still feel the fine particles of his skin touching hers. She rubs her shoulder to warm herself, there's an uncomfortable exposure when she is around Fitz. Her attempts at being strong and channeling her inner strength all seem to evaporate under his all knowing stare that is a mixture between longing and are times when she looks at him and she feels the overwhelming desire to nurture him and with the same breath devour him for her own personal fumbles opening the door, rolling her eyes annoyed by the squeak of the door becoming ajar.

She reaches to her right and turns on the bedside light.

"Hi mama." The young toddler whispers with sleep still in his voice

"Hi Abe."


	4. Tied Knots

_You asked, and I delivered._

_I do recommend that when reading this chapter that you listen to 'The Album leaf-Tied Knots'. And of course I look forward to reading your reviews and messages. Most of you, have been kind and thoughtful and understand that writers have a life outside of this scandal realm, and while my story might not be the one for you, there are plenty of stories out there to read._

_We have enough ugly and hatred in this world, let show kindness and act our ages._

_Until Next time,_

_Muse_

* * *

**Previously:**

**She nurses her second glass of wine. Enjoying the sweet nectar. The confrontation with Fitz has left her unnerved, exposed in such a way that she can still feel the fine particles of his skin touching hers. She rubs her shoulder to warm herself, there's an uncomfortable exposure when she is around Fitz. Her attempts at being strong and channeling her inner strength all seem to evaporate under his all knowing stare that is a mixture between longing and are times when she looks at him and she feels the overwhelming desire to nurture him and with the same breath devour him for her own personal fumbles opening the door, rolling her eyes annoyed by the squeak of the door becoming ajar.**

**She reaches to her right and turns on the bedside light.**

**"Hi mama." The young toddler whispers with sleep still in his voice**

**"Hi Abe."**

X

The night was a blur, he's afraid to say that he drunk more than he should, but all he kept thinking about was Olivia being alone, and Abraham. He eyes the glass of scotch and finishes it with one large gulp, before finishing his cigarette. he has to numb the pain somehow.

He hoped that life would be kinder to Olivia and Abraham that despite his protest they would at least have each other. Despite his attempts he's failed them. He's failed everyone.

He takes a long drag before allowing the smoke to escape from his mouth.

"How was the gala, I heard you made quite the splash?" Cyrus asked

Fitz sits down beside him, wearing his large thick rim sunglasses he offers no salacious tidbit.

Heels pound on the hard cold floor, Olivia looks tired, but determined. Fitz manages to straighten up, his heart beating erratically at her presences. To be so tall, he feels small around her, as though she is the giant and he is the measly boy. He watches her greet everyone in the room except him.

"We have a big day, since word is out that Fitzgerald is running for Governor, he will be going down to a shelter to feed the homeless and there make a statement about the Governor's scandal. We want him to be seen, but we don't want to make it too obvious that this is all a publicity stunt. So we have a lot work ahead of us but we can do this."

"Stephen." Olivia says moving to sit down and watch Stephen take her place.

He should be watching the presentation about his favorability, but he's watching her. Obviously, and visibly facing her all the while she manages to stay look straight ahead. He shouldn't be looking at her so pitifully but he does, he's the one falling apart yet he's worried about her. How she is handling this? Has she met someone? Does she still love him as much as he still loves her?

Of course not. Fitz shakes his head as though to remove the thought.

She feels his eyes burning through her clothes, he's not attempting to pay attention to anyone but her. She watches Stephen's presentation, refusing to back down and look at him. But her eyes turn slightly and she catches his ocean eyes trying to sweep her into his storm, but she turns away quickly. She's learned her lesson about playing with storms. The storm will move on creating and leaving destruction behind in his wake.

"Fitz, has a lot going with him, he's young, warm, charismatic, he's like a breath of fresh air, which is why we have to get his face out there, he has to be a part of everything."

Olivia nods her head "I'll talk to some people about getting Fitzgerald some interviews. We are going to have to start travelling and doing rally's. We have to come up with a slogan for his run, but that can wait just as long as he is out there we are going to be okay."

"Fitz, needs a girlfriend." Cyrus reiterates.

Fitz turns to him coldly

"You, need a girl on your arm! You want to be the guy every women in California wants, a happily married man who can protect and provide."

"I can do all those things without being married."

"Women, want what they can't have. You being taken makes them want you more."

He looks down at his hand, softly playing with his ring. The idea of dating someone for publicity just feels dishonest, fabricated to tell a lie. He's tired of lying.

"Fitzgerald, will be going on a date today and there we will assess the compatibility between him and Darcy." Olivia mentions from her seat.

"I'm not doing that." Fitz speaks up

Everyone in the rooms turns their head in protest, Cyrus smiles happily at the refusal. Fitz, has been behaving and following Olivia's instructions perfectly that he was beginning to wonder if the problem was him, but at last he is back.

Olivia throws daggers with her stare, her nostrils flared, her lips pursed. She was not going to put up with his diva ways, she's heard about his bickering, his temper tantrums, he is absolutely nothing like the man she remembered.

She's confused by his actions, he broke up with her yet his actions say otherwise. He is the one sulking, and pouting as though he is the one who was broken up with. Since the day she's walked in, she has been confused by Fitz.

"Not doing what?" she asked turning her head in his direction

"I'm not dating for publicity. I want to run as a single man."

"So you have a problem dating publicly, yet have no problem screwing publicly?" her question is sharp, and designed to insult and belittle him.

He eyes the people in the room, noticing that the gladiators were surrounding them, waiting for what will occur. "can we talk about this privately?"

"No."

She fixes her papers and rises from her chair "you are going on a date tonight, if you try not to go then I will arrange for someone to pop up surprisingly and paparazzi will be there if need be."

"You want me to screw some girl that bad?"

"I don't care." She says coolly, her eyes cutting into Fitz's "you've been doing it all along so why stop now?"

He's shocked by that statement, her cool indifference unnerves him.

"Why do you keep saying that? I am many things but a cheater is not one. If I am in a relationship then it will be of my choosing and someone who I want to stand beside."

"You made a choice when you chose politics, this is the repercussion of your choice."

"No. my suffering goes beyond politics." He snaps back

An awkward and uncomfortable silence fills the room. Without so much as a look, she gathers her belongings and begins to leave.

"We need the room." Fitz hollers getting up attempting to follow after her.

"No, we don't." Olivia retorts

"We need the room, everyone leave now!" Fitz yells

The room empties, Fitz turns to Cyrus who remains sitting. "You too." He commands

"What?" He jumps up shocked

"Out."

"You've never kicked me out before?"

"There's a first for everything."

Cyrus stands up, his balance off centered, Fitz has positively shaken him up.

The door closes without a whimper. And Fitz sighs heavily for the fight to come.

"What do you want?" Her voice is cold but shaky.

He walks to her slowly, but stops at the point where he is close enough to reach for her, yet far enough not to touch her.

"What does Jerry have over you?"

"Over me?" her eyebrow rises with confusion

"Jerry, has to have something on you to make you comeback to me."

"First, of all I'm not coming back to _you_. Secondly, Jerry doesn't have anything _over_me, he didn't force me to come here." Olivia says chillingly.

He swallows the large lump of saliva pulled down his throat, painfully. "So why are you here?" he ask softly "because you have every reason to not be here, and to hate-"

"I do hate you." Olivia cuts him off "I hate everything about you." Her eyes water as she stares at the man she thought she knew and loved.

"Then why are you here!" He pleads "what did Jerry do? Did he hurt you?" his voice becomes incredibly soft at the question, delicate.

"The only person who ever hurt me was, _you_."

She watches his once hopeful face turn into a dejected frown. Is, she angry? Without question, does she forgive him for what he has done? Yes and no. It was a breakup, and people do in fact breakup, and normally one person wants the relationship to last while the other wants it to perish. Olivia, has always been the one who ended a relationship but for the first time she was on the receiving end, and it hurt more than she imagined, but she moved on, those feelings were just a momentary sensation that are fleeting in nature.

She's over him.

"I know I hurt you." He swallows the large lump of saliva lodges in his throat "trust me I know that, and I have to live with the fact that I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. _I know_."

Her gaze shifts slightly but she can't look at him. Instead she focuses on the picture in front of her, it's an abstract picture with different shades of the color blue, the sadness and tranquility that comes with such a color.

"I wanted you to be free." Fitz says painfully, everything he's done has been for her and him. He's paying for their safety but at least they are free.

Her eye brow rises in confusion at his statement, but she doesn't say anything.

"And I am happy you are here, but…"

"But what?" she answers finally

"But I wanted you to stay far away from Jerry…"

Olivia looks at him through her peripheral vision. He's aged since their break up, he is physically stronger but up close she sees the rough edges around him, the lines connecting throughout his face. His small eyes becoming more sunken. He's certainly changed, and Olivia sees not for the better.

"Why did you take the job, Olivia?" he stands in front of her, commanding her attention.

She falters for a second, unnerved by the proximity of him.

"I keep my promises."

He turns his head to side, confused by her statement "what promise did you make ?"

"You don't remember?" she raises her head to look at him hurt.

"That's because it didn't matter enough to you." She turns to walk away smiling sadly

She opens the door only to feel the cold air hitting her on the face as the door closes with Fitz's hand on it.

"I remember everything. _everything_." His voice constricts painfully at the confession.

Her gaze shifts slightly with uncertainty with what to do next. The lack of space between the two changes the air between them. She knows she can't turn around and face him.

"Look at me."

"No." Olivia answers shakenly

"Olivia. Look at me."

She shakes her head again. She shouldn't have taken this job, this too much for her.

"Look at me." He pleads once again.

Her body turns to face him despite her head telling her otherwise.

The sparks fly in there deserted utopia for two, how possible with such few words exchanged they spring closer to one another amongst the rules and chains that keep them separated.

"I remember everything about _you_…. every late night conversation, every freckle and mole on your body. I remember those moments when we didn't even speak. I remember. You are the first person I see in the morning and the last person when I close my eyes. I do. Remember. Everything about you…." His voice fades towards the end.

He's so close to her, yet he can feel this invisible string pulling them closer towards one another beyond their comprehension.

"Why are you doing this?" her voice cracks as she still refuses to make eye contact

"I just want to know why you are here? If Jerry hurt you? Blackmailed you? Because for the life of me, I can't see why you would want to stay here and be near the vicinity of me. Did he do anything to you?"

"No" Olivia answers walking away towards the window

"What promise did you make me?" he ask once again "because I assure you whatever it was, you don't have to do it. I have ruined us… and you don't owe me anything."

Olivia doesn't respond

" Why did you take this job?" he ask once again

She counts to three. Licking her dried lips. "Once upon a time there was a guy. And he was the best guy. Or at least I thought he was…." She looks at Fitz for a second before looking back down at the window.

"Long story short, this guy invested in _my_future as he so eloquently told me." Olivia's eyes begin to water.

"It's not very often that a women, and a women of color has an opportunity like that. There was no plan just a girl with a dream. You said that you laid the foundation, and that it was my job to build it. I didn't have that kind of money accessible to me, not liquid, and not to pay for that building in full, but you did. When I asked how I could repay you, you told me…"

"If I ever need you, then you show up…." Fitz answers softly.

Olivia nods her head sadly "so I'm here… and I will be here until I get you elected to become the next governor of California."

"You still don't have to do that for me."

"You gave me more than you know, it's only right I return the favor." Olivia answers honestly, and he has. Unknowingly Fitz gave her what she always dreamt of but feared. Her career has flourished, and she has come into her own since of power, but more than that he gave her Abe. Despite her shortcomings, and inadequacies about being a mother, she has never felt a love like the one she feels for him. Abe, gives her purpose, he is the star in her darkened night, the sun that brings life to her world.

Fitz shakes his head, gently walking over to the 18thfloor window where Olivia stands. He stands across from her, watching the ray of light shine on her in such splendor that he has to squint his eyes to take all of her in.

"Thank you, Olivia." Fitz answers honestly

"Mr. Grant…"

"Liv… please call me Fitz." He begs

"Fitz…from now on let's leave our past in the past. I will try and refrain from showing my anger."

"I don't want you to be angry with me, Liv. It doesn't make sense but I did this for you." He shakes his head sadly

"It's okay" Olivia shrugs looking at Fitz for a second before looking back down at her feet "I moved on. And you have moved on and the only thing we can do is hopefully become better people."

His heart drops at her statement.

Silence fills the room. The chains and secrets that pulled them apart have slowly begun to link them closer together.

Forever bound to one another.

The silence is stifling, yet oddly comfortable. Neither attempt to talk but relish in the comfort of being in one another's presences once again.

Fitz lets out an audible sigh as he watches birds fly above him, and people move around him. Life seems to be moving yet he's here in limbo with Olivia, both the problem and solution.

She turns to look at Fitz slightly from her peripheral vision she opens her lips to speak about how he looks better today, slightly happier than the days in the past but decides against saying such thing.

"I'm looking down at the world from this height and it's beautiful…it's a shame you don't appreciate the beauty of life until it's taken from you." He murmurs these sweet words softly and Olivia wonders if she was meant to hear it.

"I know…" Olivia responds softly.

They make eye contact, neither attempting to look away from one another.

"You look beautiful."

Olivia smiles softly at the compliment "thank you, I didn't have much time this morning…" She smooths out her black pants and loose white blouse, she was in a rush this morning with Abe waking up and having trouble sleeping, she felt anything but beautiful this morning.

"You look beautiful." Fitz reassures her once again "you have a glow…" He can't describe her presences but it's luminous.

And she does.

Olivia tugs at the lose strand of hair that falls. Shyly she pulls the strand behind her ear once again.

"It's just concealer." Olivia answers softly causing Fitz to chuckle softly.

"I'm only laughing because I finally know what that means." Fitz answers causing Olivia to giggle gently at his joke.

There it is.

Joy.

Small bits of pure elation penetrating every nerve and cell in his body.

"You forced me to go to how many stores for makeup?"

Olivia shrugs with a sly smile "I just wanted you to be entuned with society." Olivia responds cheekily.

Fitz grins at Olivia "well, I can say that you have left me positively in touch with all beings of the world and society. I'm sure my knowledge of concealer and lipstick will help me with my bid for governor."

"It will." Olivia answers assuredly

"How?"

"Millennials." Olivia says matter of fact, attempting to be serious with her answer.

Fitz stares at Olivia waiting for her to break in a smile. For a few seconds she looks down before catching Fitz still smiling at her, which in turn causes her to laugh.

"Mr. Grant."

Fitz looks at her.

"Fitz." She corrects herself.

"Yeah, Liv?" he looks down at her so gently that Olivia can feel soft bubbles beginning to form in the lower part of her abdomen.

Butterflies.

"We can try and be friends."

His smile falters, his stomach drops, he looks down to see Olivia watching his reaction. "Friends?" his brow furrows with confusion.

Olivia nods her head "we can try…"

He's not exactly sure what he was expecting from Olivia, but he wasn't expecting that. To be considered her friend is both heartbreaking and soothing, but he can use a friend or two.

Fitz nods his head "I would love to earn your friendship, Olivia."

"Yeah?" she ask softly, still surprised by his answer

Fitz shakes his head once again with a lax smile "I don't have any friends. And I would love to get to know you better."

Olivia stares at him. Her once smilingly eyes become softer, wetter. She's not entirely sure why Fitz confessing to not having any friends hurt her but it does. She supposes that when she looks at him, she still sees lover boy in there, desperately clawing to find his way out, and maybe that's why she also took the job.

Suddenly, Olivia lets out an audible sigh of relief. The syntax of Fitz's words are not lost on Olivia but she doesn't respond.

Olivia gets up quickly, grabbing her belongings before she ups her mouth and begins speaking to him.

"See you later, pal."

A small smile emerges from Olivia lips before shutting the door and walking away.

/

They enter the center. It feels artificial. Altered, to convey a certain warmth that this place, and these people who are here aren't without homes, money, and healthcare. Olivia takes, a look around the center and the people who call this place home.

Dressed in tight blue jeans and cream blouse, she wanted to appear formal yet casual. She holds her jacket in her hand as she assess the area and these people.

"I know this place…" Fitz whispers out softly "my mother took me here as a child, and afterwards…."

"I know…" Olivia walks up beside him. "That's why I picked it."

Their eyes hold for a fraction of a second, Fitz more than touched by Olivia's confession. She embraces the moment for a second longer than she should before walking away.

"I hate her."

Fitz turns around to look at Cyrus come up beside him.

"Who?"

"Olivia" Cyrus spats

"Why do you hate her?" Fitz takes a sip of water before the commotion and press occurs

"Because she's right. Because this is a genius strategy, and I'm upset that I didn't think of doing this. and how did she know you have history here?" Cyrus shakes his head frustrated "she has dirt on you, that's why Jerry hired her. I'm not going down without a fight."

"Relax Cyrus, Olivia is doing her job. And you should be doing yours."

Cyrus walks away frustrated.

"Cyrus." Fitz yells summoning him back to him

"Yes, Fitz."

"You leave Olivia Pope alone, and If I find out you are messy with her, that will be the end of our relationship." Fitz spoke so coldly that Cyrus felt a slight chill crawl down his spine.

The cameras and reporters are everywhere. All eyes are on this new man who has risen from the ashes. He's warm, light, inviting, and unbelievably charismatic. She sees it. The second he walked in the room. Everyone stood to see him, his hands and arms are open graciously to receive anyone and everyone . He stops to talk to everyone who approaches him, you may start off as strangers but after talking to him, you end leaving thinking he is your friend and that he cares about you. And he does.

He's it.

She's known all along that he's it. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was always meant to be great. And this, is who he was always meant to become.

A leader.

When he enters the gym of the center, he's welcomed with warms hugs from kids big and small.

He smiles. He smiles brighter then he has in the past seven months, and he feels a sense of purpose with them.

"Are you superman?" a young boy with curly red hair ask with, looking no more than six years old.

"Why do you think that?"

"You have the hair, and you look like superman." He answers matter of fact.

"Well, I can't answer that question because it would ruin my secret, but do you think I am doing a good job?"

The young boy thinks for a second before shaking his head in agreement.

Olivia watches the interaction, smilingly softly at Fitz playing with the kids. Even holding kids as small as Abe. She wonders for a second, how Fitz would handle being with Abe but quickly chastises herself for thinking such thing.

"Fitz!"

"Hi Johnson." Fitz hugs the man warmly, ignoring the flickering of the cameras and reporters clamoring to get an interview.

The two talk for a second before Johnson drags Fitz to the reporters.

"I know he's refusing to do any interviews, so I am going to speak on his behalf. This man, has a long history with this center. When he was a young boy, his mother would take him here and they would volunteer and contribute to this center generously throughout the years. But as he got older, he stopped coming as frequently, but he always made it a point to come when we needed him, and never missed a year on donating. In fact this memorial was drawn by him as a service to the people who are often forgotten about. I can speak of this man's character and tell you that he is the real deal. He is going to be the best governor this state has ever had. We need a man like Fitzgerald Grant more than we know. He comes from a life of privilege but has always since a young boy been mindful of that privilege that sets him apart from others, but unlike other candidates who use their star status for political optimism he uses his for awareness. The state of California needs to take a chance on Fitzgerald Grant, we deserve him."

His head is lowered to the floor in the background, listening precisely to the clear words coming out of the directors mouth, in regards to his character. He's been broken longer than he's been uplifted but with his kind words he feels slightly better about himself and the predicament he has found himself in.

His head rises higher and higher with each word that comes out of the director's mouth, until finally Fitz looks up and sees a surprisingly sweet smile etched on Olivia's lips directed at him. She has always seen between the lines of these tendencies, and in between his flashes of easy gentleness and greatness, she saw a man riddled with guilt and self-doubt, aware of his own misjudgments but unsure how to make them right.

Today he is doing just that.

The interview ends better than she imagined, the room that once felt artificial feels organic. There's a sense of wild glee as everyone laminates on this new guy.

The two men walk away, laughing and smilingly as Johnson shows Fitz around the center and all the updates that have occurred in his passing.

Olivia's nestled in the corner for the only few minutes she has alone. The press was going mad at Fitz's good looks and sincerity. Most of the reporters decided to stay around and continue recording the interactions knowing that history will be made with this guy.

Olivia takes a small sip of water that she has been nursing all day as she watches Fitz sitting between a young girl that looks around five, she has long brown hair and brown eyes, she's a beautiful young girl with rich dark skin. And across from Fitz is and a young boy who could pass as Abraham, he looks to be four years old, his light brown curls cover his hair, and his eyes are large and blue. Olivia herself had to stop herself from walking to the young boy and holding him. She smiles sadly that Abe had to miss this, but she cannot and will not jeopardize Abraham's life with the Grant problems. Despite what her gut tells her about Fitz, she can't risk Abe getting hurt.

"Where did you get that ring?" the young girl asked touching the bloodstone ring attached to Fitz's finger.

He smiles down at the ring, showing the young girl who's clearly intrigued by the color.

"This is my most prized possession. It's very sacred to me."

"Did someone give that to you?"

Fitz nods his head "Yup."

"Are you married?" the young boy asked who favors Abraham, Fitz stares at the boy for a second, before locking eyes with Olivia for a minute.

She sees it too.

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Fitz laughs at the young children surrounding him before turning back to Olivia who was now talking to Abby. "but there is a girl I like, what should I do?"

"You should write her a letter or draw her picture?" the young boy yells excitedly

"No, buy her a present." Another young girl yells

"A picture or a letter would be nice because it's the little things that matter. That's what my mom says." A young girl with four pigtails say before taking a sip of her juice.

"It's the little things that matter." Fitz agrees.

"Yeah. We don't have a lot of money but my mom makes me butterflies and she writes me letters, and I like them."

Fitz's eyes water for a second. "I like them too. Maybe you can help me write my letter?"

"Yeah. That would be fun!"

/

"What made you decide to make goggling eyes at him? You back in love?"

"Abby." Olivia shushes her before walking away.

"You are falling for him, Liv." Abby warns walking with Olivia

"I'm not." Olivia promises

"You've been so angry with him, we all have been angry with him. Why the change?"

Olivia shrugs "I don't know. Me? Maybe I am tired of being angry, I chose to come back. I took the job offer knowing I would have to be around him. He didn't come looking for me." Olivia looks down at her hands sadly.

"That's my point, Liv. He didn't want too. I told you, that if you took this job there would be problems."

"Abby, he keeps telling me that he did it for me."

"What? Cheat on you."

"Abby." Olivia chastise her, her once happy day turning slightly somber at reliving Fitz cheating on her.

"I'm sorry, but you were distraught Liv. This man said cruel things to you, and broke your heart yet you still like him? How?"

Olivia sighs heavily closing her arms to form some separation between them and their paralleling universe.

"Abby…I don't know…" she looks at him smiling with the young children. "I have a baby and a boyfriend who wants me, but I don't have closure yet with him. I just feel indebted to him for what he's given me. I'm happy, and he's miserable and I want that. I want him to suffer yet…"

"He's suffering."

Olivia nods her head "He's suffering. I see it." His once sparkling eyes are dull. Dark. His attitude has changed, he has changed. "Something happened to him…"

"You." Abby answers "he messed up and now he's regretting it."

Olivia, doesn't respond but she sees him faltering, she's watched his decline and she wondered what happened to him, where did they go wrong?

"He asked about Abe."

Abby's eyes grew larger, she turns to Olivia in shock. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth." Olivia answers before turning her gaze away from him "just not all the truth."

Silence. Abby understands clearly what Olivia is referring too.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course not." Olivia answers clearly. "what good will come from that? In several long months this will be over, and I will never see him again."

"He loved that baby…"

"Well, he was the one who told me to send him back to his grandparents."

"You did though…"

Olivia glares at Abby for a second "because it was the right thing to do, Abby. I didn't have any rights to him, and Abe's grandparents deserved the opportunity to be in his life, but when they refused and signed their rights away without looking at him….I couldn't leave him. He saved me and I saved him."

"When, Fitz finds out he's going to lose it."

"He's not going to find out. Abe, only meets people who will stay in our life. Not leave."

"Edison?"

Olivia rolls her eyes turning back around to look at the commotion and press "We aren't there yet."

"You've been dating him for a few months."

Olivia shrugs her shoulders "that doesn't mean anything when it comes to Abraham. Him and I have a relationship, and it's great. And he cares about me, but I will not be careless when it comes to the men in Abraham's life. He's my world, and he can't get hurt. He can't form attachments to these men who swear they love us only to leave…" Olivia shakes her head trying desperately to remove her painful breakup from Fitz from her memory.

Abby decides to change the subject sensing Olivia's mood change.

"Did you know that the director was going to talk?"

"No." Olivia sighs heavily, leaning her back against the cold wall. "He took it upon himself."

"Wow. Fitz, is some guy. Did you know he did all that know?"

"No." Olivia shakes her head "there's a lot I don't know about him."

"Well, it seems like you know him pretty well."

"I think everyone feels that way about him." Olivia answers honestly

"It's hard not to fall for him." Abby looks Olivia, and sees her friend clearly struggling with what to do with Fitz.

"Yeah…" Olivia's voice fades

/

"What issues do you think I need to address?" Fitz asked the young children all of them sitting in a large circle as reporters and journalist sit with them and record the interaction.

"Us. Why don't you address us?" says a teenage girl braces and dark black hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is worried about immigration and people coming over here illegally, but no one is trying to help the people who are here. Us. We are forgotten here."

Fitz, listens to the young girl. "you're right. You all are forgotten. The people who reside in California are forgotten. But I won't let you be forgotten anymore. I have always seen you. Every single one of you, and it's why I am coming up with a plan to combat unemployment, to promote job security, and to increase capital and jobs in this great state. "

"Will you stop people from coming over here?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Let them come."

"Why?"

"Don't we all deserve better?" the young teenage girl answers so eloquently that Fitz is floored. Fitz, doesn't answer but he acknowledges the young girl's words. He's listening to them, their concerns, their frustrations, their needs. He listens and he sees them.

"Today was a great day."

Fitz, smiles up at the sky. it was a great day. A day with purpose, and for the first time, Fitz is excited about the idea of running and who he is running for, it doesn't hurt that he gets to spend more time with Olivia, even just for a little longer.

"It was a great day." Fitz acknowledges.

"You did amazing." Olivia looks down the streets as their drivers pull around the corner.

"They put everything in perspective for me. I think about my life and how shitty it is, but I have a lot to be thankful for."

"I didn't know you donated to the center..."

"Yeah…" Fitz remarks "I was giving my trust fund money to them. Wanted to do some good with Jerry's money."

"I'm sure Jerry loved that." Olivia jokes causing Fitz to chuckle

"I donated a few times in his name."

Olivia giggles softly. And Fitz tries desperately to save that laugh in his memory forever.

"That boy looked like Abraham…"

Olivia's eyes grow big

"Did you see him?"

"No." Olivia lies

Fitz stares at her for a second "he looked like him, or at least what I imagine him to look like at four."

Olivia doesn't respond

"Do you think about him?" he turns to look at Olivia, giving her his undivided attention.

His expression is focus and extraordinary penetrating, his eyes burn her but she doesn't mind the slight sting.

"No." Olivia lies once again, this time she looks down at her feet before staring straight ahead at a young women having car problems.

"I do." Fitz confesses

Olivia looks at Fitz in a way, that he can't quite understand, but he knows she feels it too.

"I think about him every day. I pray for him."

Olivia's eyes begin to water, her lips beginning to quiver.

"Why?"

He's shocked by her question "why wouldn't I? I pray for him as much as I pray for you."

Olivia feels overwhelmed by his presences and his words that fall from his mouth so perfectly.

"It's shockingly considering you didn't want him." Olivia closes her eyes, she knows she was going to stop with her jabs but that one slipped from her lips so effortlessly she couldn't fight if she wanted to.

"I wanted him." Fitz answers softly "I wanted you too, but…life has a way of taking the things we want away, sometimes for the best and other times the worst."

Olivia folds her arms, and deciding not to engage anymore.

The car pulls up.

"I still don't like that I can't drive my own car." Fitz remarks with a pout.

"You can't drive anymore for security reasons. Also the drivers are licensed through the company's car."

"I like my car."

"More than your truck?"

"Never." Fitz smiles "I still have her."

Olivia smiles at the memory.

Olivia walks inside the Tahoe . With Fitz walk around to the driver side, he sees a young Hispanic woman with two young girls outside trying to fix her car.

"I'm going to go see if they need help."

"Fitz! You have a date." Olivia reminds him

"Cancel it then." He closes the door and walks across the street.

"Hi. Do you guys need some help?"

The young women turns to him alarmed at the sudden intrusion, but then she relaxes and welcomes the stranger

"Yes. My car won't start."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No. please do?" the young women ups the hood of the car and Fitz begins to examine the findings of the 97' Honda accord. He acknowledges that car has over 250,000 miles, with a malfunctioned radio.

"Your car isn't blowing air conditioning?" Fitz answers sitting inside the car as he tries to start it.

"That went out a few months ago." The young lady answers solemnly

Fitz turns around to look at the young girls who were clearly hot in the car.

"Mr. Grant, we need to go." Cyrus answers outside the car with Olivia standing closely behind him

"Please go, sir. It's okay. Thank you for trying."

"I'm not going anywhere." Fitz shakes his head removing his sport coat that he hands to Cyrus. "Tell the driver and you to go to the nearest auto store and buy me several cans of Freon." He hands Cyrus his credit card from his wallet and thereby shoos him away.

Olivia, watches Cyrus walk away shocked, as though lightening came down and struck him numb. Perhaps, it is in fact a spark that ignited Fitz.

"Fitz…."

"Olivia, these kids are hungry and clearly overheated. Can you tell one of the aides inside to come out here and take the kids inside the shelter to get food and water. Please."

Olivia opens her mouth to object but she sees the look in his eye. He's not happy anymore. He's upset, and trying to force him to do something he doesn't want to do will end badly. Olivia shakes her head and takes the kids inside herself.

She looks at the young girls who are clearly overheated, what does this say about her? So consumed with her work that she fails to notice that people are suffering when it's her job to fix people.

"Sir, I'm sorry to anger you."

"No." Fitz shakes his head "you haven't' angered me. I'm angry at myself, no one should live like this. Kids should not have to be exposed to this."

"I'm trying sir, I have two jobs but it barely covers the rent and food…" The young women rattles on, trying to make Fitz understand

" Please don't explain yourself to me. I am sorry, but I'm not mad at you. I commend you for your work. I'm just tired of this system that gives to rich and denies the poor."

Without Fitz's knowledge the young lady was recording him. She saw the security surrounding him, the group people catering to him. He's a powerful man, and she wants to cherish the moment forever.

"So it looks like your chambers have failed and you have a dead battery."

"How can I fix that? Can I buy something for it?"

"I'll fix it while I'm here."

"Sir, you don't have to do that. You are clearly a busy man." The young lady answers noticing the swarm of people coming outside and around them to check on him.

"I'm not busy. Not busy enough to help someone who clearly needs my help."

"How did my car get like this?"

"With older cars they develop matter and dirt from carbon monoxide and the environment, but cars get older and the ignition coils and spark plugs are what ignite the car. We need these replaced."

Fitz takes out his phone and dials Cyrus's number demanding that he buy spark plugs and ignition coils."

"Sir, how much will this cost me? I don't have that kind of money?"

"Don't worry about." Fitz turns off his phone and looks at the young Hispanic women with a gentle smile.

/

"What's going on?" Quinn walks over to Olivia who was accompanied by two young girls

"Fitz."

"What's he doing?"

"He's outside fixing a young women's car."

"You sound disappointed."

Olivia sighs "I'm not, it's just we had his date set up and now…"

"Now, he's being a decent human-being and you don't like it?" Quinn questions her.

Olivia doesn't answer.

Of course she likes it.

That's the problem.

/

The kids return to their mother with a bright smile and a full belly.

"You guys feel better?" Fitz asked lifting his head from the hood

"Yes."

"Girls, thank Mr. Grant." the mother scolds them

"Thank you Mr. Grant." they say in unison.

"You are welcome!" Fitz smiles "I'm glad you guys are feeling better, I was worried about y'all."

"Why were you worried?" the young girl asked much to the mother's annoyance

"Because I worry about you all. I care about every single one of you."

"Why?"

Fitz looks up from the hood "because we should all care about one another. If we cared about each other this world would be a greater place. Right?"

"Yeah!"

Olivia watches Fitz fix the car, she ignores the calls and text messages from Jerry and Darcy, they would have to wait. With Cyrus sulking in the car, Olivia has him to herself. He took his blue buttoned up shirt off revealing a clean white t-shirt. His veins are bulging, his muscles so well formed.

"Mr. Grant? How do you know how to work on cars?"

"Well, my mother gave me a truck. It was passed down and It was an old truck and my father wouldn't pay for the maintenance of the car so that left me to learn and figure it out."

Olivia smiles down softly at the memory of Fitz and his truck. That was their first kiss. Who would know what life would bring them had they not kissed that day.

He closes the hood of the car, with gunk on his shirt and hands he smiles at the young women, happy to have did some good today.

"Thank you Mr. Grant, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Sir. You spent a lot of money on me."

"That's okay. I know it's hard trying to survive better yet live, but I see you. I see you working two jobs trying to put food on the table for your kids, I see you going hungry just so they could be full. I see you. I hear you. And I am with you." He hugs the women tightly, discreetly placing a few bills in her purse. Whatever he had left in his wallet was transferred to hers.

Olivia and Fitz walk away. Neither talking about what happened to day.

"Mr. Grant!"

He turns around to look at the young women walking closer towards him with a phone in her hand

"What should I tell the world when they ask about you?"

"I'm for the people." Fitz smiles softly before walking to his car.

/

She enters her room utterly exhausted. She's beyond grateful that Abe was already asleep, her nanny is amazing when it comes to helping her with him. Olivia flops on the bed with shoes, and clothes on, basking in the fluffy mattress that concaves to her body, or the soft pillows that make her feel like she's floating. She closes her eyes for a few minutes, taking the day in.

Her phone vibrates and Olivia reaches inside her coat but instead she grabs a piece a paper, she looks at the fold paper before reaching for her phone and answering it.

"Edison." Her voice is monotone and anything but warm.

"I had a good day." She answers softly looking at her ring before staring at the ceiling "yeah…no. it was just to start the process, to get his face out there. I think he did great."

Her eyes closes for a second before reaching for the folded paper

"Yeah. I'm tired. I have busy day tomorrow too….yeah, I'll see you this week. We can go for dinner…" she sits upright dropping the phone.

"Edison, I have to go." Without an explanation Olivia hangs up . She knows that handwriting. But she can't recall ever having a note in there. It can't be possible, she just bought this jacket a few months ago, and her and Fitz were long over by then.

But still.

How did this letter end up in her coat?

Then it dawns on her.

Him.

She opens the letter gently. It's smudged from the ink but it's still perfectly intact.

_Hi Wonder Girl,_

_It feels go to say that after so long. I haven't said those two words in so long I almost forgot that they existed. I've missed you. I could never tell you this in person as it is low and sleazy and absolutely despicable, but it is true. I do miss you. Someone very wise today told me that I should write a letter to the person I care about, she said 'it's the little things that matter.' And I have to agree. Words will never be able to express my deepest sorrows and regrets, and I have many. I've apologized to you a million times and it never seems quite enough. It will never be enough. I do not deserve your kindness or willingness to work with me on this campaign, but I appreciate it, and I appreciate you. I know we agreed to not talk about the past and to move on, but I just wanted you to know that It's my own fault for causing our demise. I won't try and explain why I did what I did, you do not wish to hear it, and I do not wish to relive it. But I write you this letter in hopes that it conveys a small margin of what I feel for you. And will always feel for you._

_You are perfection in human form. My anatomical heart that I have the pleasure of viewing. The atoms and particles that are compounded to create me, were made for you. For you are the World and I the moon. Our destiny is written in the stars, with small fragments that define who we are. I am forever orbiting your system, attempting to bring some life to the desolate world where all who inhabit here are no more. I know we are not together, and that my time with you is over, but I felt you must you know that I was always proud to stand by your side, and I plan to do so with you as my campaign manager and I the candidate. _

_I will be waiting for you at the next eclipse._

_Forever yours,_

_Lover Boy._


	5. The Remedy For A Broken Heart

_Until Next time,_

_Muse_

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Edison, I have to go." Without an explanation Olivia hangs up . She knows that handwriting. But she can't recall ever having a note in there. It can't be possible, she just bought this jacket a few months ago, and her and Fitz were long over by then.**

**But still.**

**How did this letter end up in her coat?**

**Then it dawns on her.**

**Him.**

**She opens the letter gently. It's smudged from the ink but it's still perfectly intact.**

**_Hi Wonder Girl,_**

**_It feels good to say that after so long. I haven't said those two words in so long I almost forgot that they existed. I've missed you. I could never tell you this in person as it is low and sleazy and absolutely despicable, but it is true. I do miss you. Someone very wise today told me that I should write a letter to the person I care about, she said 'it's the little things that matter.' And I have to agree. Words will never be able to express my deepest sorrows and regrets, and I have many. I've apologized to you a million times and it never seems quite enough. It will never be enough. I do not deserve your kindness or willingness to work with me on this campaign, but I appreciate it, and I appreciate you. I know we agreed to not talk about the past and to move on, but I just wanted you to know that It's my own fault for causing our demise. I won't try and explain why I did what I did, you do not wish to hear it, and I do not wish to relive it. But I write you this letter in hopes that it conveys a small margin of what I feel for you. And will always feel for you._**

**_You are perfection in human form. My anatomical heart that I have the pleasure of viewing. The atoms and particles that are compounded to create me, were made for you. For you are the World and I the moon. Our destiny is written in the stars, with small fragments that define who we are. I am forever orbiting your system, attempting to bring some life to the desolate world where all who inhabit here are no more. I know we are not together, and that my time with you is over, but I felt you must you know that I was always proud to stand by your side, and I plan to do so with you as my campaign manager and I the candidate. _**

**_I will be waiting for you at the next eclipse._**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Lover Boy._**

**X**

"Well done."

"Excuse me?"

She looks up from her phone, shocked by the voice behind her.

"You are trying to take my job." It's not question, but a fact. Olivia, has taken over everything.

Olivia stares at Cyrus in disbelief.

"I'm not."

"What have you done to him?"

"What?" her voice drops to a sudden fragility tone.

"What do you have over Fitz?"

"I don't have anything." Olivia shakes her head adamantly.

Cyrus looks her up and down, still not believing a word that has come out of her mouth. In one month, Olivia has ignited Fitz into this diamond candidate who has managed to attract not state level attention but national attention. He's the clear contender, he can see that, but how did she see it, and more importantly, how did she do it?

"You have something over him. I see the way he looks at _you_."

"And how does he look at me Cyrus? He has girlfriend."

Cyrus shakes his head, moving closer to Olivia so no one can listen to their conversation. "We both know that Darcey is a political ploy to garner more votes. We both know that he looks at you as though you hung the stars in the sky. We know this because while he is watching you, I am watching him."

"And who am I watching?" Olivia asked coldly, her head managing to not falter.

Cyrus smiles at her softly. "You are harder to read. But you watch him too. Rare. But you do. To a regular person, they wouldn't suspect anything…"

He's right.

She does watch from the corner of her eye, or those blessing and cursing moments where her job requires her to look at him and all that he possesses.

"Cyrus, I am not here to make friends, you do not like me because you see me as a threat. I am not a threat. If I was to threaten you would know it, and you would be gone." Olivia answers matter of factly. " Fitzgerald Grant, has a girlfriend and the fact that his chief of staff is creating unnecessary and unwarranted drama is a problem. One of which I thought more highly of you. So get your eyes checked, and stay away from me."

He eyes her crème color blouse and black sacks, she is effortlessly powerful. If he was heterosexual he would be attracted to her, but unfortunately he's not which leaves him envious.

"Is there a problem?"

Fitz walks behind the two, noticing the tense posture between the two.

Cyrus jumps at the sound of his voice and quickly scurries to the boardroom. He knows; Fitz warned him to leave Olivia alone but that doesn't mean he cant flex his political prowess.

"Is everything ok?" he turns to Olivia who was waiting for him

"Fine."

He grabs her arm, stopping her from walking away. She looks at his hand, and quickly he drops it before anyone could see. They were using Jerry's hotel conference room for their headquarters at the time, until they moved into their new office space.

"What happened?"

She looks at him, noticing his concerned stare. "Cyrus, is just intimidated by me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I can handle, Cyrus."

"I don't want him messing with you, I warned him."

"What did you warn him about?"

"That though I may like him, if he were to harass you in any way that would be the end of our relationship."

Olivia is touched by the sentiment, but doesn't speak.

"You shouldn't say that. You need Cyrus."

"No. I need you." He corrects her

Olivia opens her mouth, attempting to chastise Fitz, but she ends up mute. Maybe it's the intensity of his blue eyes penetrating her soul that has left her hostage once again. Since, the letter she has found herself warming to him, laughing at his jokes. The anger that once habited her heart has now turned to something richer, happier.

"We should go in." Olivia motions for the door.

Fitz nods his head in agreement "I'm right behind you."

"You look great by the way." Fitz acknowledges as Olivia walks past him, he inhales her perfume in passing; the scent that reminds him of home.

"Oh." Olivia blushes, quickly brushing her hair down. "thank you, I feel like I never have enough time in the day especially in the morning."

She doesn't. Abe sleeps for seven hours straight , which is great, but when Olivia has to work late and comes home at eleven o'clock at night, she's tired but she enjoys him waking her up every morning at 6. They play together, they dance, Abe clings to her most mornings, creating every mother's guilt of choosing her career over her child. But she works for him, had she not worked they would have never found one another. Today, she promised him that she would come home early and spend the day with him. She's looking forward to the short day at the office more than she thought. After tonight, Edison will be coming in town and they will spend some time together as promised. He wants to see Abe, create memories of them as a family, but she's not there yet. Her heart has been broken once, and the pain was unlike anything she has ever experienced before. She will not let Abe get his heart broken by the men who claim to love them. She has to be careful. Even with Fitz.

"Well, you look good." He smiles down at her "you always look good. Very good."

Their eyes connect, and Olivia tries to shush the soft butterflies tickling her stomach. Abe, looks so much like Fitz at times that she has to take a double take at him just to make sure that he's her son and not her ex. The way he smiles, the crooked grin. It reminds her of Sweet Abe. The gift Fitz gave to her unknowingly. In many ways she owes Fitz more than she can ever repay, and it's part of the reason why Olivia will forever be indebted to him.

They take their respective spots on opposite sides of the table. To everyone they are still them, cold, sharp, angry, they never spoke about their friendship to anyone else. Opting instead to keep their new found courtship between themselves .

For some reason, Olivia likes the idea more than she thought she would. Whatever she may feel for him, does not require words or judgement from others. She, is a part of him, and unknowingly he is a part of her .

"Fitz, is being called the next JFK. He has the charisma, the sex appeal, and more importantly he's a rich white man who cares about others. That video of Fitz helping that young women and her kids was God send." Quinn speaks passing around folders of the data Fitz gathered.

"In one month time since Fitz helped that lady, he has managed to gather around 30 million in publicity and marketing. His video has gone viral on Facebook, Instagram, twitter, Tumblr, and even pornhub." Quinn rushes out excitedly

"Pornhub?" Olivia looks up at her associate and turns to Fitz with confusion.

"I don't have a sex tape." Fitz mentions quickly , hoping to calm Olivia down.

"Fitz is turning into a sex symbol, people are wanting to watch videos of actors that look like Fitz have sex."

Olivia shrugs at the idea. Her stomach shifted with unease at the thought of Fitz with anyone.

"Some of them are pretty good quality." Huck rushes out

Everyone in the room turns to stare at him in disbelief.

"I had to watch some to make sure it wasn't him." Huck lowers his head in embarrassment.

"The point is that Fitz is becoming national. The state of California can barely contain him." Quinn pipes up throwing several front page newspapers Fitz was on.

"I know." Fitz rubs his head " I have paparazzi following me now."

Olivia looks at Cyrus "you weren't going to say anything about that?"

Cyrus looks up shocked "oh you were talking to me? I thought I was just sitting here because I look pretty."

"Careful Cyrus." Fitz warns under his breath.

"Why did you not tell me that Fitz has people following him."

"Because Miss Pope, those paparazzi are doing the job that needs to be done, they are snapping pictures of Fitz going grocery shopping, on dates with Darcey, it's good publicity."

"Until it's not." Olivia warns.

"I want a stop to the following, all we need is one slip up and it's over. When we need paparazzi we will call them, but until then it ends."

"Fitz, is going on a date with Darcey tonight, the paparazzi are scheduled to be there at the Ivy at six, you think you can stop them from coming?"

Olivia glares at him "this is it."

"Why are you trying to stop the free publicity that we are gathering?" Cyrus yells back

"Because this is a person, who deserves some bit of privacy."

Fitz smiles softly at Olivia's sentence, touched by the sentiment.

"He is not a person. "Cyrus argues

Olivia's glare is murderous, her upper lip curved.

"To you he's just your puppet but –"

"And what is he to you Miss Pope?"

Cyrus has seen his share of scary people, and while the women does exude power, she is not frightening to him.

Olivia's eyes flicker to Fitz who's eyes return to her soft, piercing. He's curious to know her answer. And Olivia is uncertain if she has the answer.

"He is a person." Olivia answers firmly, though she can hear the crackle in her voice, the wavering tone. Cyrus hears it too.

"No. What is he to _you_?"

"I don't have to answer your question." Olivia snaps back with equal force, refusing to answer Cyrus.

"I know the answer." Cyrus stands up from his chair, circling the long rectangle table. " To you, he is just your puppet as well. Someone, who can take you to the top and once you have what you need, you can discard him to the waste like everyone else. He's your puppy. Fragile, cute, but someone who you can manipulate."

Olivia opens her mouth to object the statement, but her lips close tightly for a second.

"You tell him what to do, what to say, how to smile, you tell him to date and he does. He's your show monkey! Not mine! I've been with him, I took care of him! And if you think I will stand by and let you take him from me!"

"Cyrus!" Fitz yells, standing up from his chair.

"So that's the problem." Olivia shakes her head. "You're jealous that Fitz and I are working together well, afraid that he may have someone outside of you?"

"No." Cyrus shakes his head "That is you Miss Pope."

Olivia mouth opens at the statement, suddenly she's rendered speechless.

"I see you manipulating him, you don't view him as a man, but as a puppy. You train, and command his loyalty…he's an object to you."

"No." Olivia shakes her head refusing to believe that she has been acting like Cyrus.

"Fitz, is a person. I see that. I'm nothing like you Cyrus."

"The difference between us, is that he finds you attractive."

"Cyrus." Fitz snaps "You do not talk to her like that."

"What is it that she has over you? Am I the only one in this room that's curious?" Cyrus yells to the group of gladiators and the few senior aides.

No one responds, but now that Cyrus has mentioned it. The two have become softer, actually cordial.

"Olivia and I are working towards a common goal, a goal I thought you were going to be a part of."

Cyrus wipes his face, trying desperately to refrain from screaming. "we have a relationship! _This_ woman has come in our life and in two months' time you are a changed man?"

"I want to change!" Fitz yells walking to Cyrus "I am tired Cyrus. Don't you see? I'm tired and for the first time in a long time, I feel like someone I use to know. I am starting to look at myself in the mirror and beginning to see the person I once was. I want to be better!" Fitz yells slapping his hand on the table causing everyone at the table to jump at the impact.

"Fitz, she is using you!" Cyrus pleads "I picked you up, when you were broken. Does she know what-"

"Enough Cyrus." Fitz cuts him off refusing to relive one of the most painful moments of his life.

"You are going to get your heart broken ." Cyrus warns, he looks at Olivia "she doesn't care about you Fitz."

"Why doesn't it always end with me getting hurt?" Fitz asked so softly that Cyrus wanted to hold him like he was a child, and in many ways he is.

Cyrus shakes his head "Because you are gentle and I know women like her…."

"Cyrus." Fitz's growl is so deep that there's a slight vibration through the table. "Don't" he warns

"I see women like her all the time, using their se…"

Before anyone could blink, Fitz punched Cyrus knocking him completely on the floor. "You are fired." Fitz looks down at him on the floor , he finally shows his age. His gray hair frazzled, his nose swollen, his lips open with shock.

"Fitz…" he pleads

"I warned you." Fitz says so coldly that Olivia feels a chill run down her spine.

**/**

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked

Fitz opens his mouth, but silences it for a second, trying desperately to find the right words to convey what he is feeling without giving too much away.

"I'll be fine." He answers shortly.

But Olivia knows he's not fine.

"You can talk to me, Fitz. We're friends."

Fitz's eyes fall on her. The tension becomes unbearable. A force stronger than her own will compels her to stay in this painfully blissful moment with him. Oh, the sweet torture that comes every time she is near him.

She's carried his letter with her wherever she goes, the paper has started to rip from her frequent opening and closing of the white sheet, the ink smudged, but she's remembered the letter by heart. Every word, and nuance are engraved in her memory, and she replays it over and over again when she becomes disheartened or saddened.

"Are we friends? Or am I just a job?" he asked so quietly while staring at the window with her beside him.

Olivia's eyes grow in size, her stomach fluttering, she's so incredibly scared and nervous of saying the right and wrong answer.

"Fitz…" she licks her lips trying to muster some bit of courage

"Answer the question." He repeat again, this time his voice is soft but firm.

"This is a job-"

Fitz nods slightly, he looks away from Olivia towards the traffic on the road.

"But you are my friend, now. Too." Olivia whispers softly. Her hand ghost around Fitz's fingers, brushing gently his pinky finger.

The tension is relentless.

He stands still as a statue, making no obvious moves to dismay her. But he watches her now, his now dark eyes fixed on her perfect face that tells him everything.

Olivia lowers her eyes slightly before looking back up at Fitz who has not stopped looking at her for one second.

"Thank you for defending me with Cyrus, you didn't have to fire him."

"He should never speak to anyone like that, and he made me choose between you and him. I will always chose you."

Her body becomes flushed under the intensity of his stare and the way words seems to escape his mouth. He's always been a storyteller, the perfect linguist.

A small smile touched the corner of Olivia's lips. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for doing the right thing."

Olivia closes her eyes at that sentence. She remembers what felt like years, decades ago, when Fitz used that exact same sentence when she found him at the barn, that week she spent at the Grant Estate. How Fitz was the only one who defended her honor in a room filled with people. And, now he's doing it again.

"Not everyone does the right thing…"Olivia reminds him

"Then we should try harder." He looks away disappointed at Cyrus's action

Olivia's eyes travel down his body. He's always been muscular, but time has been cruel and kind to Fitz, he's gotten bigger, stronger, his white button shirt can barely contain all of his muscles threatening to come out. He looks good. He looks like hers, or whatever he was or still means to her.

Olivia holds her hands, stopping the compulsion of rubbing his now smooth face.

"Thank you for my letter." Olivia whispers

She's not sure why she felt the need to tell him after a month has passed, but with what has transpired today, Olivia wants to assure him, the way he assured her.

All hope is not lost.

His eyebrows arch in interest, he wasn't expecting Olivia to acknowledge the letter. He hoped that she would, but he knew Olivia would never disclose such personal information to him again. So many nights he's been up thinking about that letter, and whether she found it.

He turns to face Olivia "You found my letter."

Olivia nods her head shyly "I did."

He drowns in her beauty, her image alone has endangered his sanity. Her copper skin is so rich and soothingly, her wide brown eyes hypnotizing him. She looks like her, yet her corners are sharper, edgier.

Fitz doesn't offer any words, opting instead for Olivia to decide what she wishes to disclose to him.

"I loved it."

His head turns subtly, and she feels the pull of him bringing her closer. Their eyes lingering a second longer than necessary.

"I meant every word. Every word"

Olivia looks into his eyes, the calm blue helping to restore some sense of balance. Her pain has turned into a dull ache and at times a painful throb. One, she's not quite sure how to extinguish. this throb, or why it occurs so irregularly.

But she knows how it starts.

"Olivia…" he whispers painfully. A desperate plea. He's standing directly in front of her, so close that she can count his eye lashes individually.

She fidgets, looking everywhere but at him. She's struggling to catch her breath. She licks her dry lips.

"Olivia…" he pleads once again.

"I'm not there, Fitz…." Her voice cracks after the emotional declaration.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Fitz promises "I wont hurt you." he says tenderly.

He examines Olivia; watching the irregular beat of her heart as she avoids looking at him. She doesn't know what to do about him. In some oddly satisfying way; Fitz finds comfort in her dilemma, her views of him have changed, she no longer strikes him whenever he's near her. But he also doesn't want her troubling herself over him.

"…but….I'm here…for you…for whatever….you want…whatever you decide… I'm here." Fitz declares, reaching up to touch her face.

"And I'll be here for whatever you need."

Olivia remains frozen to the moment. Half hoping he would extinguish the flame and touch her, and the other half agonizing over the fear of him actually doing so.

His hand rises to to cradle her cheek in the palm of his hands, but he stops himself placing his hand in his pocket. Touching her is not for him to decide, and if he were to touch her...Fitz swears that he would combust at her warm flesh touching his now cold body. The sheer warmth she exudes. The flame that ignites his world.

"Thank you." Olivia answers softly with relief, not exactly sure if she thanked him for the compliment or for him not touching her.

"It's true. All of it." Fitz says assuredly

Olivia takes a step back from Fitz, needing some form of a barrier between them. "Are you ready for your rally this week?"

"I am." Fitz answers honestly

"A lot of questions are going to be about your personal life."

Fitz leans against the window as he gives Olivia his undivided attention "that's fine…"

"Which means you have to go on a date with Darcey tonight."

"Why?"

"That's your girlfriend." Her eyes flicker on him.

"Is she?" his brow furrows, he knows Olivia is attempting to find validation.

"She is." Olivia nods her head. She is trying to maintain her poise, attempting to not look at him but it's been harder as time has eased some of her pain and ignited other feelings she has yet to sort.

"She's not the one I want though."

Olivia blinks, contemplating the syntax of Fitz's words, how the words manage to fall from his lips. She's not exactly sure what has gotten into her, so many times she looks at him and wonders how they managed to lose one another, how did he stop being him, when everything he does brings her back to the day they met.

"You're going to go on a date tonight, since Cyrus has the paparazzi set up, we can make tonight a topic for your rally. Something quick. Silence the doubters. Ignite the party"

"My personal life shouldn't be anyone's business, but my own."

"Unfortunately, you are in the spotlight, and since you are running for governor you lose privacy. For now."

They stand in silence for a few minutes. Neither attempting to talk, just enjoying each other's presences.

"Do you mind?" Fitz lifts his packet of cigarettes.

"You shouldn't be smoking." Olivia says disapprovingly

Fitz nods his head before lighting up his cigarette and moving away from Olivia across the room.

"This is a hotel." Olivia reminds Fitz.

"My father's hotel." Fitz answers back. Taking a long drag from the bitter taste of nicotine "if it belongs to him, I have no use for it. It can all burn, as can he."

Olivia eyes him shocked .

"Sorry." Fitz apologies, seeing that he's left Olivia stunned "I hate him, Olivia. You just don't know…." he takes another puff. Moving away from her.

"I know you hate him, I hate him too."

He looks back at Olivia. There's distance between them, a comfortable space where Olivia can talk to him and not feel his overpowering presence crippling her.

"You can still run." Fitz reminds her.

"What?"

He walks closer to her, but not nearly close enough to reach her. "You can still leave while you have a chance. Don't let him get close, Olivia. Promise me."

"I promise." Olivia whispers out

Fitz stares at Olivia for a second. While he's found some joy in running for Governor, he accepted this role to save her. He's going to win this election to save her once again, there's no way, Jerry will let her go freely, not when she holds such power over him. He has to be careful. For Olivia's safety.

"My father is probably listening to this conversation right now as we speak."

Olivia's eyes grow once again, and this time she feels slight trepidation. Has she been away from Jerry that long that she doesn't even remember his evil and calculating ways?

"I'll have Huck pull the tapes from now on."

Fitz shakes his head "now you see why I smoke." Fitz laughs softly, hoping to alleviate the tension between them.

"Yeah, I would be doing more than smoking." Olivia jokes

"I have…."

Olivia laughs but she sees Fitz is being serious.

"What?" her voice cracks at Fitz's confession

"I've dabbled in drugs after our breakup…I just…didn't want to feel…"

"Are you still?"

"No." Fitz answers "I still smoke weed, but I don't do any of that stuff anymore."

"What did you try?"

"All prescriptions meds because that's new trend." Fitz jokes softly before taking another puff and watching the gray cloud of smoke evaporate into the clear air.

"Fitz…"

He licks his lips "Oxy, Xanax, Trazadone, sertraline, lorazepam, Celexa …you know drugs are just a band aid to the bigger problems. But they did help numb the pain for a second."

"What made you stop?"

Fitz shrugs, he doesn't wish to answer and Olivia won't force him.

"If you loved me so much then why did you hurt me? I don't understand Fitz? You ruined us and now you punish yourself for it."

"Because I lost you. And You will never look at me the same."

She saw the pain in his eyes, it mirrors hers.

"I can't fix a broken heart." Fitz answers sadly

Their eyes meet, and beyond their doing, they weave together, their connection, chemistry, the magical band that keeps them tethered unites if only for a second.

She walks to him, they make eye contact before Olivia wraps her small arms around Fitz. He holds her in his arms, cradling her to him tighter than he should but she doesn't object. Her feet dangle off the floor, she hides in the crook of his neck that she always found to be the perfect spot to rest her head.

His eyes water, and Fitz fights the urge to cry. He drops the cigarette to the floor the second she touched him. He rubs her hair, soothingly, gently like he use to when she would have nightmares. She smells like vanilla and juniper breeze, refreshing, not an overpowering fragrance that leaves him nauseated like Darcey's but simple, natural.

It's her.

"I've missed you." Olivia confesses softly

"I'm still here." His lips are pressed to her ear, in a gentle whisper.

"But I'm not." Olivia answer muffled with her face pressed against his chest.

"That's okay." Fitz offers understandably.

Olivia felt her lips quiver "Fitz?" Olivia lifts her head from his warm chest.

"Yeah, Liv?"

Olivia inhales deeply before speaking "Try and be happy."

Fitz shakes his head, tears fill his eyes. It's the first time someone asked him to pursue his own happiness.

"I'll try." He promises.

His eyes bore into hers, there she sees his desire, his vulnerability, and his hope all laid in front of her to see and judge.

She pulls away from Fitz slightly to stare up at him. His face is painfully contorted, small tears fill his eyes and few drops do fall to the ground.

She whispers three word; Fitz thought he would never hear.

"I forgive you."

X


	6. Affection

Quick clarification: Huck does not know what happened to Fitz. Huck knew jerry had information to force Fitz's hand, and so did Olivia. Fitz told her everything, but Huck and Olivia do not know about Jerry blackmailing Fitz. I hope that helps answers some questions.

Until Next Time,

Muse XoXo

* * *

**Previously:**

_She walks to him, they make eye contact before Olivia wraps her small arms around Fitz. He holds her in his arms, cradling her to him tighter than he should but she doesn't object. Her feet dangle off the floor, she hides in the crook of his neck that she always found to be the perfect spot to rest her head._

_His eyes water, and Fitz fights the urge to cry. He drops the cigarette to the floor the second she touched him. He rubs her hair, soothingly, gently like he use to when she would have nightmares. She smells like vanilla and juniper breeze, refreshing, not an overpowering fragrance that leaves him nauseated like Darcey's but simple, natural._

_It's her._

_"I've missed you." Olivia confesses softly_

_"I'm still here." His lips are pressed to her ear, in a gentle whisper._

_"But I'm not." Olivia answer muffled with her face pressed against his chest._

_"That's okay." Fitz offers understandably._

_Olivia felt her lips quiver "Fitz?" Olivia lifts her head from his warm chest._

_"Yeah, Liv?"_

_Olivia inhales deeply before speaking "Try and be happy."_

_Fitz shakes his head, tears fill his eyes. It's the first time someone asked him to pursue his own happiness._

_"I'll try." He promises._

_His eyes bore into hers, there she sees his desire, his vulnerability, and his hope all laid in front of her to see and judge._

_She pulls away from Fitz slightly to stare up at him. His face is painfully contorted, small tears fill his eyes and few drops do fall to the ground._

_She whispers three word; Fitz thought he would never hear._

_"I forgive you."_

**X**

The coffee is sipped more as a break from the moment, then his need for caffeine. But he takes a long sip of the bitter nectar. Licking the small remnants that escaped the crack of his lip.

"Mr. Grant, you sort of appeared in this election on a whim. Is that correct?" Olivia sits across from him.

They were prepping for his first debate. Creating every possible question and scenarios that may come up, knowing that Fitz will be the person the other candidates attack. Thus far he is in the lead for the republican candidacy.

A small victory that can lead to more problems for Fitz if he doesn't manage himself appropriately.

The biggest fear for Olivia though, is that now she will have to travel with Fitz, an idea that has begun frightening Olivia more and more as times moves forward and their relationship begins to heal.

This debate will be their first time traveling together since their breakup, the idea of sleeping within a few feet of Fitz has left Olivia panicking at the thought.

"Very wrong." He answers firmly "I did not decide to just run and let the chips fall where they may, but I wanted to make sure I was capable and able to be the Governor the State of California deserves."

"So what made you decide to take that leap of faith?"

"I think, I know what the people want and what they need. I feel it is my job to work for them, and to hear their questions. The people are tired and they want change, and I am ready to lead us towards that."

"Do you not feel out of touch with the people of California considering your privileged lifestyle?"

Fitz, takes a second to think about the question "not at all. I believe it makes me more in touched."

"Why is that?"

"I grew up with money, and being a white man with power I can say that unlike my opponents I am not swayed by the corporate money that lies at their feet when they take office. I won't be a sellout."

" Your tagline is 'Grant For the People.' How do you plan to be here for the people?"

"My plan is to take care of California, and with that I have to combat unemployment, promote job security, and support women rights."

"Sounds presumptuous."

"Is tackling the system that gives to the rich and denies the poor presumptuous? Maybe, we should look at the bigger picture here? These wealthy men are living on yachts, drinking the fruits of others labor, and are not paying taxes. They think cutting a small check from their company equates to their own charity but that is not the case. And I will not stand for it. I am well aware that I will have more enemies on rodeo drive than anywhere else in the world, but it's an enemy I want to face and will face."

Olivia smiles at Fitz. "Don't be so head strong, you want the audience to see you as passionate, not arrogant." Olivia corrects him

"But I am arrogant." Fitz smiles at Olivia causing her to smile in reciprocation

"You are correct." Olivia agrees "you are arrogant, but there's a difference."

"You would know, considering you are right about everything."

"Almost." Olivia eyes him from the across the table before turning back to her papers.

"Liv, we have to work on Fitz's schedule." Abby walks over to them, she's seen them talking. Everyone has observed their budding friendship, but many are leery of him. How can they not be? They all loved Fitz, they saw what a great guy he was, but the way he broke Olivia's heart…she would never admit it, but Abby watched her cry, watched her drink more than she should, watched her struggle and fail at times being a mom. He broke her friend in ways that she never thought was possible, and now it's her job to be her protector even when she doesn't want one.

"Right." Olivia gets up

"Wait, shouldn't I be a part of that?" Fitz asked standing up, still desperate to be in Olivia's presences

"No." Abby answers shortly

"Abby, that's not nice." Olivia chides her before turning around to face Fitz who's still as boyish as ever. His long curls falling from his ear, he's wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and Olivia yelled at him for being too casual, but he looks happy, whimsical almost.

"I don't care, he's not exactly mister nice guy; besides doesn't he have more important things to do? like leaving? He's good at that" Abby asked Fitz, her green eyes narrowing in on him.

Fitz's once joyful face turns slightly and he backs away from Olivia who is dragged by Abby.

"Abby, what the hell is your problem?" Olivia practically yells

"He's the problem."

"Fitz?" Olivia turns to look at him, and catches his soft smile directed at her before an awkward wave as he's pushed to another room by another staff member.

" He hasn't done anything."

"Olivia, you want to sit here and pretend like we don't know him, and what he did to you."

Olivia folds her arms, not exactly likening the idea of reliving one of the most painful moments in her life.

"We moved past it."

"He hurt you, Olivia."

"I know that." Olivia answers softly, there are days where she wonders if she made the right decision to forgive him and be his friend, to work on repairing their relationship. Will he make a mockery of her again? Will he hurt her like he did before? But she stops herself from thinking that, of course not because she won't allow it.

Whatever dynamic her and Fitz have shall stay between them, and will not exceed friendship. He had his chance with her, and now she will give that same chance to someone else. He ran away from her, and now she's running to someone else.

"Why are you being his friend?"

"Abby, it's none of your business."

"How can you say that? We were there for you. We were there when he left."

"I know." Olivia looks at Abby, she shakes her head in agreement of her friends words because she is correct. Her friends stood by her side when he left. Hey loyalty is to the people who stood beside her.

"So why are you talking to him?"

"Abby, something happened to him." Olivia whispers softly "my gut has been telling me this much since he left."

"But he left, Liv. He never came back. I know you thought differently; that Jerry did something but you are wrong…."

Olivia doesn't say a word, maybe Abby is right.

"Be careful with him." Abby warns

Olivia, simply shakes her head. Not exactly sure how she can respond to Abby.

/

Sitting in her office, Olivia reviews Fitz's various media profiles. From some of his favorite quotes, to his viral video, he's generated quite a community. He's received more donations in this one month than his competitors have since they started the campaign.

She flips through his endless photos. Zooming in on her bloodstone ring that she gave him years ago. To the best of her knowledge she has yet to see Fitz without it.

Olivia opens Fitz's former neighbor's profile. Granted, because he is running for Governor everyone who has come in contact with him has had an extensive background check. Thus far, everyone has come back clear, but Olivia is more than aware of the secrets that lie within the Grant family and the body count that keeps their secrets buried.

Olivia wonders where Amber is? Surely the women who ruined her and Fitz's relationship would be here to add salt to her open wounds but she hasn't heard a peep about her. She wants to ask Fitz about her absences but fears his reaction.

It's just best for Olivia to move on as best she can, and stop looking at the missing pieces in the story. Amber's abscence isn't a bad thing, and neither is not having Jerry around.

But something is wrong. She can feel it.

Olivia dials a few numbers before looking outside to watch the steady traffic.

"Hi, this is Olivia Pope. I am running Fitzgerald Grant's campaign and wanted to know if it would be okay for me to ask you some questions about his character, and what it was like being his neighbor."

"Of course."

"Great. This is Mr. Webber?"

"Yes ma'am." The young man answers. He's very simple looking, short brown hair, geeky looking, he's an IT engineer and after selling his software, he found money, and with money comes sudden attractiveness. From what Olivia can tell him and Fitz's didn't hang out very much but even the slightest chance requires a thorough examination.

"When did you meet Mr. Grant?"

"I was already living in my condo next to his when he moved in. He was pretty sad. Very quiet, I tried to hang out with him, but he didn't seem to want company. But one day I was having a party at my place, and he came over."

"Did he comes with girls? Booze?" Olivia asked

"No. but he did get drunk and he did try some of the drugs at my place…."

Olivia doesn't say a word for a second, she could have Huck and Harrison do this but she needs to do this, she needs to remind herself of something Or perhaps she's looking for something but what she doesn't know just yet.

"What drugs?"

"Just prescription meds. Oxy, benzos, stuff like that…."

Olivia writes down a few notes "girls?"

"a few girls where on him. I don't think he even really noticed them like that…"

"What happened after?"

"I don't know…he went home…and we never talked about it but…."

"But what?" Olivia asked sensing his hesitation on the phone.

"Something happened to him after that. I'm not sure what, but cops were at his place…..it was a big deal…"

Olivia freezes at the confession. She has went through Fitz's criminal history and every police call out to the locations he's lived, and not once has she found anything about that. Not even Fitz, has told her about it.

"What happened after that?"

"I don't know…I never saw him after that. But people moved his stuff."

Olivia watches him from her office, how he listens thoughtfully to pitches being given to him in an adjacent room. There are still so many secrets that have been left unsaid.

But one thing Olivia knows is that she has to get to the bottom of this.

"Would you mind signing an NDA. Of course, you will be well compensated for being a loyal and trust worthy neighbor."

/

"I miss you." Olivia grabs her key at the front desk of the hotel were the entire group would be staying at for the next two days.

"Mama." Abe whines on the phone

"I know…but I'll be home soon baby. And after that we can go to the park, and have some ice cream. How does that sound?" Olivia asked stopping in the middle of the walkaway to hear what Abe says.

"I miss you already, and I'll be talking to you every chance I get okay?" Olivia talks to him on the phone, she knows he doesn't understand a lot but he does understand the basic, the biggest being that mommy is away.

She hates being away from him. Abe and her, have grown attach to one another, like any mother and child would but it's different for them. They need each other, Abe keeps Olivia grounded, a constant reminder that it is no longer just her in this world, but them. She works late, but she's there every night with him. She is always the first person he sees when he opens his eyes, and today and tomorrow will be tough for not only her, but him. He's too young to remember what happened to Faith, but Olivia is certain that some piece of his memory can recall that time. It's why he cries so heavily when she leaves, and why he always smiles when she returns.

She bites her lip in frustration but mostly to stop herself from crying. She should have brought him with her. But she can't risk jeopardizing his safety. She just praises that he sleeps peacefully through the night because otherwise, if he doesn't sleep then she won't either.

"Nancy, I have to go. I'll call later on and if there are any problems please call me. Especially if he has problems sleeping…"

She hangs up with a sigh. She rubs her head tiredly.

"You okay?" Fitz asked walking up to Olivia

"Yeah…" she says ghastly

"What's wrong?"

"Just sad." Olivia looks at him, and she can see Abe in him, his quizzical stare, the way his brows furrow in worry.

"Why are you sad?" Fitz turns to Olivia, giving her his undivided attention.

"I just miss being away from home…" Olivia looks down at her luggage before looking at Fitz, who never takes his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry to keep you away."

"It's okay." Olivia shrugs

"Hopefully, I can make this trip worth something."

"You will." Olivia smiles at him as they begin walking to the elevator towards their room.

"I'm right here." Olivia stops at her hotel room

"I'm down there." Fitz answers looking down towards his room.

"See you tonight?" Olivia answers opening the door

"It's a date." Fitz answers with a gentle smile before walking down to his room.

/

The room is bigger than he imagined, the crowd more compact yet still large.

"You got this." Olivia answers walking to him, as he looks over his key points

"I'm nervous." He answers with a jittery smile

"Don't be." Olivia begins fixing his tie "talk to the room like you would anyone else."

"I typically just pretend I'm talking to you when I have to speak." He confesses

Olivia's eyes flicker up towards him, she rubs his chest, softly removing the imaginary wrinkles on his tie.

"I'll be there watching you." Olivia smiles up at Fitz " don't be scared. You have this. Now. Show the world who you are."

Fitz smiles at Olivia, gently touching her hand before walking away.

Olivia watches him backstage, he's surrounded by other contenders for the Governor of California, some with extensive political history, yet none seem to compare to him.

"We are going to give each candidate one minute to discuss how their life made them destined to be Governor. We will start with Mr. Reston." The interviewer says

"Well first of all, unlike Mr. Grant I had to work my entire life. Unlike Mr. Grant who pretended to work as a waiter when he has more money to feed America twice, I actually had to make a living to support myself and my family. My parents were middle class, which means my parents had to work their entire life to retire and enjoy the fruit of their labor. They instilled in me hard work, dedication and loyalty. It's why I was a house representative for ten years, learning from the best so that I can best lead you all. California, needs a governor with experience and dedication"

"Mr. Grant, will you like to respond?"

"I will." Fitz gets up and takes a quick look at Olivia before addressing the crowd.

"My father is a wealthy man, and my grandfather was a wealthy man, and that makes me wealthy. I know this. But, I have worked my entire life to be not my father's son, but to stand as an individual, a person. I joined the military, made a name for myself and moved to New York. I waited tables, mopped floors, I was even a substitute teacher. I was struggling, I was living in a small studio apartment, saving, and rationing my food. Because unlike what you perceive me to be, I am a working man. I know what it means to work day in and day out and for what? Your stomach is still growling, your lights are barely flickering on, and your kids are wanting that toy you promised them several weeks ago. You see. unlike yourself Mr. Reston, who's salary is eighty thousand dollars, you still cumulate four times that amount. So who exactly do you work for? Because it's not the people of California. You can view my tax return year in and year out to see what I made in the years. I know who I am, but no one knows who you are Mr. Reston. But I will say this. I am ready to be your Governor because unlike Mr. Reston and the rest of the candidates on this stage I am here to work for you, and I don't mind the work. I've dealt with the wealthy. I know how they operate. Your beloved House Representative is sell out. So take a chance on me! I'm here. and I'm ready to work!"

The room is filled with silence.

Olivia, has not ever heard Fitz's speech before, they have went over his key points, his closing remarks, and the big hitter they knew would make mainstream media. But when it came to Fitz's speech he opted instead to work on them alone, and not to have anyone read them until the time came. Clearly the time has come.

The room erupts into a large applause. The commentator attempts to silence the audience but it's no use. They clap and cheer with obvious joy and splendor, and Olivia does as well.

/

Away from the prestigious hotel, close to the middle of nowhere, they sit inside a bar where part of the quarters are enclosed for their own private party. The rooms décor is your typical bar setting. The red leather booth seats are adjacent from the large pool table, and in the corner was a small dart area, followed by an open bar.

Fitz, breathes a sigh of relief when he saw Olivia and her group stroll into the back of bar. Their eyes connect briefly, before Olivia walks with Abby to the bar.

He talks with everyone part of his staff graciously, even allowing himself to joke and smile at the comments about the debate.

He takes a sip of his scotch, enjoying the woody taste on his tongue.

"You did incredible, Fitz."

"Thank you." He answer kindly

"How did you know what to say?" Lena asked, the young girl who's drive and ambition to help this campaign made her one of the most valuable staffers, from her frequent calls to voters, to walking door to door for donations. The young women is clearly inspired.

"I didn't. I just wanted to speak my truth." Fitz answers softly before looking towards Olivia who was in a corner talking to Harrison.

"You are so fascinating." She exclaims before turning red with embarrassment

"Thank you." Fitz answers kindly before thankfully being pulled away from their conversation.

"How's he doing?" Harrison asked

"He's sleep now, thank God." Olivia answer hovered in the corner with Harrison, she shows him the live video of Abe sleeping in his crib.

"I'm glad he's okay."

"He wasn't but before I left the hotel, I had to make sure he was asleep, so we read a book through the phone. I bought his favorite book with me so that we can still read it together. He has his copy at home, and I have one here with me."

Harrison looks down at Olivia and smiles at her sweet sentiment. "He's pretty cute."

"He is." Olivia gushes as she zooms in on Abe sleeping.

"What are we looking at?" Fitz asked walking over to the two.

"Oh nothing." Olivia answered quickly exiting out of the app before Fitz could look

He stares at her quizzically, he knows she's hiding something but he doesn't have the right to pry into her personal affairs.

"You did great, Fitz." Harrison slapped his back before walking away

Fitz smiles at the contact before looking at Olivia who was watching his every move.

"What did you think?" Fitz asked

"Hey Liv, come play pool with us?" Abby asked grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her away from Fitz.

Olivia, should be upset with Abby but she's not. There are too many people around, and she can't afford for rumors to spread about them and their friendship.

The party dwindles, with more and more people leaving. After speaking to the manager Fitz was able to convince him to let them finish celebrating without a bartender supervising.

"Here's to Fitz! I didn't think I would ever say this but he's becoming someone that I am proud to work for." Quinn says slightly drunk but with just their group left everyone seems to let their guard down and enjoy the moment together.

With everyone's glass up they toast to Fitz

Fitz finishes his glass of scotch. Quietly pouring himself one more glass. He's been nursing that first glass since the beginning of the party.

"I just want to thank you all, for coming and putting this together. I wouldn't be here without any of you. And, I am thankful for this oppurtnity to bring forth change and with you all by my side, I can't fail. So cheers to real winners!" Fitz yells throwing his glass up and everyone following suit.

Stephen walks to Fitz, drunkenly throwing his arm around his shoulder "I missed you friend."

"I missed you more, bud." Fitz answers back, holding Stephen up.

"You hurt her, you know. I couldn't forgive you for that." Stephen answers

"Why are you talking to me now then?" Fitz asked

"Because she forgives you, so I have to as well." Stephen looks up at Fitz with glazed yet sincere eyes

"Thank you." Fitz pats Stephen's back, carefully guiding him to the booth in the corner.

"Don't hurt her again." Stephen warns him

"I won't." Fitz promises softly before catching Olivia staring at him with an indescribable facial expression.

"I think it's time we head out." Abby answers "Stephen is already passed drunk."

"yeah we should leave." Quinn says staggering a little

"You coming Fitz?" Huck asked watching Fitz continue to play pool by himself

Fitz smiles shyly before waving his hands at them "you guys go ahead. I'll just stay here for a little longer."

"Hey Fitz?"

"Yeah?" he lifts his head up from the table

"Welcome back." Quinn answered with a smile

Fitz's eyes become glossily, he smiles happily at Quinn before looking down. He doesn't want to be emotional right now and say the wrong thing.

"Do you mind if I play?"

Fitz is startled by the voice, but soon lets out a soft chuckle.

A genuine smile, that leaves Olivia swooning.

Fitz hands Olivia a pole and begins racking the balls together.

"I thought you left."

"And miss kicking your ass? Never." Olivia answer breaking as the balls scatter across the table.

Fitz walks around the table, standing close to Olivia "I'll love to see you try." Fitz answers jokingly before bending down hitting a solid in the right corner pocket.

"You still have bad form." Fitz answer watching Olivia hit the balls miraculously. To be so gracious and composed, her pole skills are lacking.

"Do I?" she asked before taking a large sip of her red wine.

"Watch me." Fitz answers back causing Olivia to roll her eyes.

Fitz takes the cue from Olivia's hand, touching her hand a second longer than appropriate. He bends over the table, he grips the cue effortlessly, watching the smooth and fluid motion lead to a point for him. He looks back to find Olivia meeting his stare, her eyes are soft, sensual.

"You like what you see?"

Olivia straightens her mouth, removing the small smile from her face. She takes the cue from him, purposely bumping into him.

Any form of contact with him, is a danger yet she finds herself with him risking danger for the thrill of being near him.

they Laugh, joke,move amongst one another but always being cautious that anyone could watch them, that anyone could hear them.

Fitz was watching Olivia sing a song softly to herself, forgetting just how much he missed her singing.

"I missed hearing you sing."

"What?" she asked quickly. Ceasing singing altogether.

Fitz bites his lip in frustration for opening his mouth and frightening her.

"I missed hearing you sing." Fitz answers again

"Oh." Olivia blushes. She takes a long sip of her wine, finally being able to enjoy herself and not worry about what the others may say or see watching them.

"Can you continue singing?" Fitz asked politely; moving closer towards Olivia

"I…." Olivia begins to stammer, she doesn't really make a point to sing in front of people. The only people to hear her sing is Fitz and Abe.

"Please." He begs softly moving closer towards her who surprisingly doesn't walk away.

Olivia begins singing the song on the radio, softly, so softly that Fitz has to strain closer to her to hear. Her voice is so soothing to him that he was losing track of the game they were supposed to be playing.

"You did well tonight." Olivia answers after some time.

"I owe it all to you. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."

Her eyes gloss over him before fixating on the jukebox in the corner.

"I'm sure Darcey is happy."

"I don't care about Darcey." Fitz answers deeply, his baritone voice coming in stronger as the liquor seems to catch up with them.

Olivia, doesn't answer but he moves close enough to her that he can smell her.

He smells her scent so heavily he fells intoxicated, as though she has bathed in milk, honey and poppies in order to consume him.

"You have no idea what your existence has done to my life." He whispers softly next to her. He doesn't whisper the words directly into her ear, that would be far too kind. But the words float around her and land delicately on different parts of her body.

The minute he laid eyes on her, she managed to convey every piece of yearning and desire he wished to see on her face.

What a dangerous game they have found themselves on.

"Abby, told me I shouldn't be friends with you." Olivia answers never once turning around to face Fitz., knowing that If she turns and faces his ocean eyes, she knows she will be swept in his storm once again.

"Why is that?"

She eyes the jukebox in the corner watching the array of colors, anything to stop her from turning around and facing him.

"She said you would hurt me, again."

Fitz stands behind her, close enough where the heat from his body radiates towards her and she feels immense warmth casing over her.

He turns her to face him.

"I won't make that mistake again." Fitz said with a low yet promising intensity.

"Liv…" Fitz said moving so impossibly close to Olivia that neither can see where he begins and where she ends, his presences is overwhelming her senses.

He cups the side of her face, caressing the delicate skin that has grown even lovelier since their passing.

She dazes up at him, observing the way his lips part as they move closer to her own wanting lips.

"I have to go."

Olivia runs out of the bar, grabbing her cheek that still tingles from Fitz's touch.

Her head touches the hard cold brick outside the bar, she takes a few seconds to calm her body down. The visceral effect he still has over her, leaves her confused. How is it that the second she's within proximity of him, she wants him.

She lets out a deep sigh before shaking her head.

_What has she gotten herself into?_


	7. Affliction

**IS THIS THING ON?**

**Hey everyone.**

**I've been away for a while. Honestly, I lost the desire to write, and with work and school, writing felt more like a job and less like a pleasure, a joy. I thank all the sweet and kind people who have messaged me, whether on twitter or on here. Thank you for not pushing me to post a chapter just because. It honestly means a lot. The fandom isn't the same, and i'm working towards completely all my stories and probably moving on. Things just don't feel the same around here, so much anger for a work of fiction. But who knows. I'm here now, so i'll keep writing as much as I can and for as long as I enjoy writing .**

**This chapter is incredibly long, honestly could have made three short chapters but it feels appropriate posting this chapter as one. You guys have been patient, and I appreciate it. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Muse XoXo**

* * *

**Previously:**

The minute he laid eyes on her, she managed to convey every piece of yearning and desire he wished to see on her face.

What a dangerous game they have found themselves on.

"Abby, told me I shouldn't be friends with you." Olivia answers never once turning around to face Fitz., knowing that If she turns and faces his ocean eyes, she knows she will be swept in his storm once again.

"Why is that?"

She eyes the jukebox in the corner watching the array of colors, anything to stop her from turning around and facing him.

"She said you would hurt me, again."

Fitz stands behind her, close enough where the heat from his body radiates towards her and she feels immense warmth casing over her.

He turns her to face him.

"I won't make that mistake again." Fitz said with a low yet promising intensity.

"Liv…" Fitz said moving so impossibly close to Olivia that neither can see where he begins and where she ends, his presences is overwhelming her senses.

He cups the side of her face, caressing the delicate skin that has grown even lovelier since their passing.

She dazes up at him, observing the way his lips part as they move closer to her own wanting lips.

"I have to go."

Olivia runs out of the bar, grabbing her cheek that still tingles from Fitz's touch.

Her head touches the hard cold brick outside the bar, she takes a few seconds to calm her body down. The visceral effect he still has over her, leaves her confused. How is it that the second she's within proximity of him, she wants him.

She lets out a deep sigh before shaking her head.

_What has she gotten herself into?_

**X**

His final draft lays on his desk. Perfectly centered, yet adjacent from his pen and cup of coffee. He hasn't read it, he opted to let his hand do the talking that his voice at times fails him. He's far too nervous today to read his own words, the excitement is thrilling. He's in Washington with the heavy hitters, making his rounds at the private events held by his rich donors, while also gathering support for the party. It wasn't the interaction that he has been day dreaming about, but his clear purpose to go to Washington and campaign for gun control. There's was going to be a vote on gun control this week. Without anyone's knowledge Fitz planned to be at the march for Gun control. He has already been sworn in as the Republican's ticket for Governor, which makes the move all the more exciting for him.

Fitz, is a democrat, he's voted democrat since he was eighteen years old, but now. Because of his father, he must run as a Republican. He gave them, what they wanted, but now the time has come for him to do what he wants to do. There is a spark inside him, that is dying to ignite. Heads are going to roll, and he's going to be the one twisting the neck and listening to the distinct snap of the vertebrae fracturing.

"Hey Liv." He answers the phone with a smile.

After their encounter in the bar, Olivia was distant yet inviting. She would physically stay away from him never close enough to reach for her hand but always close enough that he could smell her scent as she came and parted.

Fitz, began to call Olivia outside the typical work hours and after a few tries she began to answer his calls. They talk throughout the day, but the second they are on the phone and away from everyone else, it's as if he is there with her, and she with him.

He was afraid that he was pushing Olivia, and so he stopped calling her one night. But that same night, and quiet late, she called Fitz, and Fitz knew that Olivia was reaching for him as much as he has been reaching for her.

"Are you ready?"

Olivia wasn't going on this trip. Olivia had a few obligations before this trip came up, but she gave Fitz her usual pep talk and sent him away. She knew he would be fine without her.

"Not for today, no."

Olivia chuckles on the phone. She was snuggling with a sleeping Abe. It's still early morning for them, the sun hasn't even begun to rise but Olivia knows, if she doesn't talk to Fitz now she won't have the time later, and he won't call her this early in fear of waking her up.

"Why not, don't you love mingling with the rich and famous." Olivia teases him

"Oh it's what I live for." Fitz laughs himself.

"Darcey, is there also." Olivia reminds Fitz before taking note of Abe's full cheeks jiggling softly as he sleeps.

"Thank you for that."

"No problem." Olivia answers softly.

"Well at least she's staying in another room." Fitz says walking to his bed.

Olivia, finds herself letting an audible sigh of relief out.

"You okay?" he asked noticing the silence on the other end.

"Yeah." Olivia somehow attempts to sit up as if he didn't catch her off guard.

"Well, I'll be back in two days. I'm sure you have things lined up for me to do."

Olivia laughs before looking down at her ring shining in the moonlight "I have somethings planned."

"Care to tell?"

"Well, let's just say it will require a hospital visit and a guitar."

Fitz smiles through the phone "when am I going?" he asked excitedly

"Next week."

"I can't wait."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well..well..I…I …I mean it's just you know." Olivia begins to stutter, somehow flustered that Fitz called her out.

"What?"

"I just didn't think you would be interested in visiting kids…"

"Oh." He takes a second to think about it. He supposes Olivia is right, after losing Abe, he hasn't exactly been interested in children.

" I will do just about anything to make a kid smile, and a child who only knows the hospital….there's not much that I won't do for them."

"You…you still want kids?" Olivia asked, fidgeting with the cover. Somehow shy asking the question she desperately wants to know.

"I do….do you?"

Abe begins to whimper in his sleep.

"Liv…"

"I'm here." Olivia says after a moment of patting Abe back to sleep, and processing Fitz's question.

"One day." She answers.

"Someday." Fitz responds hopefully. "I think about him all time."

Olivia looks down sadly at her body pressed next to her son's.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." Fitz says sleepily "is he healthy? Happy? What does his laugh sound like? I envision him all the time."

It's as though Abe knew Fitz was near. As if he could hear the sound of his voice. He becomes restless and Olivia knows in a matter of minutes he will start crying.

"I have to go." More than ready to get off the phone with Fitz. She's not sure how much longer she can go on not telling him about Abe, but then she worries what will happen if she does.

"Me too." Fitz says looking around his empty room. He doesn't want to hang up, he never hangs up first. As long as there's hope, he won't let go of her until she ask of him too.

Olivia, stays on the phone a second longer before hanging up.

"Bye Fitz."

"See you soon."

He saw rather than heard Darcey at his door. Her footsteps were all too quiet.

"You need anything?" He asked sitting up to look at her.

"No." she shrugs her shoulders "I just wanted to listen and see you be a person."

"What are you talking about."

"You aren't a person with me. You don't talk to me. You don't look at me. I invite you to my house, to my bed, anywhere really and you say no. We've been here two days and you barely say two words to me unless of course, Olivia writes it down for you."

Fitz rises from the bed, moving swiftly to the closet. He doesn't want a fight. And he doesn't want to ruin his good mood.

"This is a business arrangement, you are being well compensated. Do not act as if you actually have feelings for me."

Her crystal blue eyes drop at the coldness of his words, that he thinks so little of her. " I did have feelings for you. I do have feelings for you. It's why I did this."

Fitz continues to putting on his fresh new shirt. He can't listen to Darcey. He doesn't _want_ to listen to Darcey.

"You can't even look at me?"

Fitz walks to her. And she is beautiful, and she is clearly sadden by their predicament "I see you, but I also know that Gerry saw you first. We can end this now so you don't have to go through with this."

"No. I'm not leaving. But I demand more from you."

"I have nothing for _you_."

"Who is it for then?" Darcey questions him, watching as his eyes stray elsewhere, anywhere just as long as it's not her.

"I care about you Fitz, and I think we could be something if you would open yourself to it."

"I've rejected the invitation not because I am trying to play hard to get, but because I love someone else. "

"Does she love you? Because I can give you whatever she won't."

Fitz shrugs his shoulders "it would be a disservice for you to make love to me, as I think about making love to her."

Her eyes water, it hurts. The emotional refusal intensifies the physical assault. How the air escaped from her lips at his rebuff. She knew he didn't love her, but to hear that someone doesn't want you, never gets easier to hear.

Fitz, has deeply wounded her, and she can't necessarily fault him as he has been a gentleman and made his decision clear, but it still hurts to be rejected especially when you know how promising the future can be.

/

"Where's Darcey?" An older women came up to Fitz, and immediately took him away from several potential funders.

"She is at the hotel. She is not feeling very well."

"What happened?" the noisy old lady asked

Fitz, gives a charming smile to hide his annoyance at this women's intrusion on his personal life, but his life is no longer his. His life, hasn't been his in a very long time.

"She caught a stomach bug."

"Oh poor dear. You must be worried about her."

Fitz, smiles softly "I am. She is in my head always."

"You should give her a call, and make sure she's okay."

Fitz shakes his head, processing the old lady's suggestion.

He should call Olivia. Tell her the truth. Tell her that all that time spent away from one another was built to keep them apart, but they are destined for one another and fate always intervenes. He should call her, before his courage dissipates into the glass of scotch and his cowardice and fear takes over him.

He should call her.

"I've been hearing a lot about you, I hear you are the next JFK." Senator Johnson from Georgia comes up to him. They immediately shake hands, and his moment of revelation begins to pass.

"I'm the next Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third." Fitz reminds him

The old man laughs far too loud, every head turns in their direction. He wanted people whispering about their interaction. He wanted the attention that Fitz brings. With a few snaps of a camera they begin conversing.

"Big Gerry, is proud of you."

"Well I'm glad he told you."

The man chuckles softly before taking a sip of liquor of choice. "There's a lobbyist coming down to stop a potential ruling on gun control."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"The NRA bought the best lobbyist there is, I think if you two were to go down to the capital together. It would send a clear message to the party. He is expected to filibuster the gun control vote."

Fitz soaks in the information being given to him. Senator Johnson was majority leader, and the biggest supporter of NRA. He's received approximately ten million from them in the past year alone.

"I want you to meet him." Turning around the senator pulls a young man towards their intimate conversation.

"Fitzgerald Grant Meet Edison Davis."

The men immediately shake hands, but Fitz doesn't like him. Something is keenly off, but what, Fitz isn't certain.

Edison smiles at Fitz sizing up his competition. The man who has taken Olivia away from him.

"I know him."

Fitz's brow raises in curiosity.

"You know me?"

Edison wiggles his eyebrow, likening that for a moment he has information that Fitz is not privy too yet.

"I'm sure everyone thinks they know me."

"My fiancée talks about you all the time."

"What's her name? Fitz asked more curious about this mysterious women.

"She's your campaign manager, Olivia Pope."

/

It's miracle that Fitz managed to find his hotel room. The key card drops to the floor for the third time. His eyes are blazed, his memory fuzzy. The euphoric feeling of being drunk and high, leaves Fitz in a delicious stupor.

His fingers ghost around the door knob, attempting to open the door but he's not successful.

He sighs blissfully before sliding down the door. His head bangs on the door, purposely waking up Darcey.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Darcey yells at Fitz as he falls through the door.

"Nothing." Fitz jumps up, rubbing his head.

"Come here." She grabs Fitz, assessing him for any damage. She doesn't see anything physically wrong with him, but his eyes are glossy. His clothes are disheveled, the strong scent of alcohol is on his breath. He doesn't look like the same guy that walked out the door earlier today.

"What happened?"

"I drunk a little." Fitz smirks at her. Before removing his tie, and attempting to unbutton his shirt.

"Fitz, why are you drinking this much. What happened." Darcey asked, helping Fitz with the buttons. She ignores the bubbling feeling at seeing his chiseled body, or his perfectly sculpted abs.

"She's engaged." He whispers somberly, soberly.

Fitz isn't as drunk as he would like to be, or high enough to stop thinking about her. He's sadly and profoundly aware of his actions and the news he received earlier.

Her crystal blue eyes shine on Fitz, he just got his heart broken.

"It hurts right?" she asked him

"Yes. It does." He answers sadly before walking away.

"You don't have to go to your room. You can stay with me." She pulls his hand back to her.

He admires their porcelain skin joining together, her hands are refreshingly cold to his burning flesh. His eyes gloss down to her inviting ones. It would be so easy to numb the pain with a little companionship.

The temptation is relentless.

He cradles Darcey's cheek, reaching down he kisses her forehead and walks away.

If he slept with Darcey he wouldn't deserve Olivia, he wouldn't deserve anyone.

He stumbles on his bed. The room is spinning but it all stops with a phone call.

Olivia is calling him.

He wonders if she knows about him meeting Edison. Is she calling to smooth things over? Will she deny the engagement or confirm his worse fear? Perhaps, she doesn't know that Edison enthusiastically told of how he proposed to her.

It doesn't matter, nothing at this very moment matters.

He lost his girl.

/

He woke up to several phone calls from Olivia, and even a few voice mails. He listened to the first one, smiling softly at her demanding that he call her, how she introduced herself as if he didn't know that it was her on the phone.

Fitz, has never questioned Olivia, until now. Her feelings are often conflicting for him, so many times he talks to her and it's as if they have never left. As though they are still one. Why has she continued to give him hope when there is clearly none left? What kind of sick game was she playing with him, and why didn't she say something?

She's calling again.

This is Olivia. When she doesn't get the results that she wants she will force the cards in her favor. Until she gets what she is looking for, she always gets what she wants.

Except this time.

He knows Olivia, he knows she wants him to pretend as if nothing has happened, but he won't do that. She's moving on with her life, and he has to do the same.

He has no choice.

/

The warm water from the shower cascades down his flesh. It's uncomfortable but he likes it.

Today, was his day. He has to focus on things that matter, on what he can control and fix, while sending a clear message to the party and _them_.

I am not your friend.

I am not one of you.

"Are you ready?" Darcey asked looking at Fitz wearing a gun control shirt, instead of opting for his usual suit and tie.

Somehow, him and Darcey have reached an understanding. Mutual rejection seems to have created a common point for them.

"Let's burn the party." Fitz smiles as they walk out the room hand and hand.

/

There's an uproar at his presences. People of different colors and shapes are cheering and yelling at him, some calling him a traitor, the other side chanting "President". He can't please everyone, and it's about time that he stops trying.

He shakes hands with several influential house representatives but something poignant happens as he marches alongside America. The people surrounding him muffle the noise from across the street, the boos are drowned out by their cheers of encouragement. They block his view of the signs and fingers directed at him. They are sheltering and protecting from the bullets coming at his direction. The expression is not lost on him.

Oddly enough, he's never felt more safe than he does at this moment. With them.

He marches alongside them. He sits hearing their thought out plans and policies that can expand background checks and make it more challenging for certain individuals to buy a gun, especially those with mental illnesses. The several steps that would be included to purchase a gun, all sound brilliant. It's not a scheme to block people to remove the second amendment but to enhance the amendment which was created to protect America, and the American people.

But worse, he cries with the families who have lost someone to gun violence. The parents who lost their young children. The place where a child should feel protected, the place where a parent can breathe in peace knowing that their child was safe and learning. No child should die to gun violence, no child should die at school. But in America there is no longer any sacred placed.

No parent should have to lose their child to a gun. A life that wasn't meant to be taken from this world.

Tears fall heavily down his eyes, as he cries at their stories. He will most likely lose his election bid by going against the party, but never has he felt more certain and willingly to risk it all.

His back is perfectly aligned, his shoulder are straight, his head is held high as he walks up to the podium, where tens and thousands of people are staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

Before he can open his mouth, he hears the boos from the party he betrayed, but they are silenced once again by the chants "President." He looks at the teleprompter that holds his speech, and looks away at the crowd.

"I wrote a speech about today. About the importance of gun control, but after being here with you all today. I will make my speech short as the message is not about my voice, but about yours. To the families who have lost someone to gun violence. I am sorry. I am sorry on behalf of my party, who puts money and power over the lives of others. I am sorry on behalf of the NRA who funds my party. I am sorry on behalf of Edison Davis who is the lobbyist that will be conducting a filibuster on gun control later this evening to delay action, and stop the vote from occurring. We preach about patriotism, but we wipe the blood off our hands with money and expect that we are doing something. I spoke to several parents, sisters, brothers, aunts, and friends who have lost someone to gun violence. No parent should have to bury their child! We are not asking for much, but stricter gun control laws. And if this law can save one person's life then we have done our job. Our voices will be heard, the American spirit will not be tarnished anymore! I want you all to vote, and to remember the men and women who voted to secure their wallets versus saving America. I want you to remember their names, and remember their place in American history. I love you all, and I am with you all every step of the way."

He walks down the steps proudly, trying to settle his heart beating so powerfully through his chest, and the tremors in his hands at their cheers and chants.

Reporters stop him from walking towards the mass.

"Mr. Grant, you are going against your party. They are calling you a traitor."

"I am not defined by a party. I am an individual, and if I have to be called a traitor in order to help save America, then I'll wear that name proudly."

He walks through several reporters

"Mr. Grant, are you worried about losing the election, and your party's vote?"

"I am not worried about what my party thinks of me. I am worried about America, and if I have to lose the election in order for this law to pass, so be it. I am Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, I am not for the party, but for the people, all the people of America."

Security pushes the reporters away as they push and shove to get their questions out to him.

"What would you say to your party right now?"

"Do right by America first before yourself." Quickly he pushed into the car that sets off towards the hotel.

"That was incredible!" Darcey yells excitedly

"It was." Fitz agrees happily.

"You are going to be President." Darcey says assuredly; as if she can see his future so clearly.

He turns to look at her, gauging her sincerity. She's being honest.

They look at one another, and it's the first time he's actually ever seen her.

Truly.

There's no cascade of makeup covering her impurities, she looks young and warm. And he could use warmth right about now.

His phone rings and their moment is over. Olivia was calling him. He silences his phone before blocking her number.

This is election is now more than just him and Olivia. It's real, and he wants it.

"What do we do now?" Darcey asked as the driver is stuck in traffic.

Fitz sighs, thinking too what happens now that he has rung the bell of Armageddon.

His phone rings incessantly but he ignores them all except for one person. His eyes squint at the name.

"Cyrus."

"I know."

"What are you-"

"I know about you and Olivia. I know she's the girlfriend you are hung up about. She's the one I caught you drawling. Right." Cyrus cuts him off.

"How did-" Fitz stutters clearly shocked that Cyrus begins talking to him about Olivia of all people.

"I couldn't understand for the life of me, why you would choose an outsider over me, but I remembered the picture you drew of the girl. She wasn't the outsider. I was."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Fitz asked "you can clearly you this against me and for the other party."

"Because I love you, and I have been with you through it all. And I want to work for you because I believe in you. I promise you sir, I will not attack Olivia Pope again. I know her place in your heart."

The capitol appears so small on tv but up close its massive. The columns and structures that make the capital were built to sustain all types of weather and damages. To be so old, it's beauty never fails.

"Why help me?" Fitz asked

"Because sir, you need help. America needs you, so I need you. And if you want to protect your girl, then you need me on your side because the party is out for blood. _Your blood_."

He fidgets with his ring. The healing crystal that always manages to calm his worries and fears. His eyes are fixed on the crimson and black color jewel .

They rush into the back of the hotel, ignoring the screams of the paparazzi and reporters hanging at his hotel.

"This is insane." Darcey exclaims both excited and nervous about the intrusion.

"I have a feeling this may only be the beginning." Fitz worries as they rush into the elevator.

"You have to continue with this momentum." Darcey tells Fitz as they watch the elevator numbers go higher and higher.

"It's not about me." Fitz promises

"It is though. People don't want you as Governor, but as President."

Fitz shrugs off Darcey's statement, he's not ready to run for President better yet think about running for that.

They walk off the elevator to their suite.

Fitz is happy. He's finally had a small victory after so many losses.

Stilted movement causes Darcey to run into Fitz.

"Fitz, why did you stop?"

He doesn't answer her, he's miles away in his thoughts that are fleeting at a rapid pace.

Spellbound, his mouth is agape as he watches her looming figure move closer to him. He wants to look away from her, but he can't seem to put himself through the torture of doing so.

She's in front of him, her lips pursed, her breathing labored, her eyes sadly angry. They stare at each other for a moment. The silence is deafening as they look at each other, both struggling to control their emotions.

Olivia notices Darcey behind Fitz, her eyes soften then quickly harden at the thoughts of what they were doing before returning back to Fitz.

"We need to talk."

/

"Darcey, please leave." Olivia doesn't look at Darcey as she makes her request, her eyes are focused on Fitz, who is staring at her with equal coldness.

"She can stay." Fitz pipes up keeping his arm on the door to stop Darcey from leaving.

There's insurmountable tension in this room. Sparks of all sorts ready to ignite at an instant. The triangle relationship that is starting to form is not one that is therapeutic, or evenly distributed between her and Olivia, they both clearly want Fitz's attention and regardless of his words, his eyes have never left Olivia's.

"I have to go." Darcey says moving towards the door that Fitz is still blocking.

"I don't want you too." Fitz tells her, this time he looks down at Darcey, for what exactly he's not sure. Perhaps looking at her once again, will force a feeling to rise that he has felt.

"You don't want me." Darcey tells Fitz simply. She's not shaming him, but stating a fact. She is not the person he is in love with.

"I can try." Fitz offers

Darcey shakes her head sadly at Fitz "that's not how it works."

Fitz frowns. He bites his lip "I'm glad, I finally got to know you. You are a good person, Darcey."

She smiles sadly at Fitz "you are a great person, Fitzgerald." She reaches up to kiss his lips

"You can't leave." Olivia says quickly, stopping the kiss from happening.

"Why?" Darcey asked

"You wanted her gone." Fitz reminds Olivia coldly

Olivia walks between the two, she hands Darcey her key card "I'm in room 752" you'll stay there, order room service, whatever you want, but do not leave that room. And do not allow anyone to see you. There's a circus outside, I will arrange for someone to take you home. Safely." Olivia promises.

With the closing of one door, a new one opens.

**X**

There's an awkwardness to her sudden presences. Her arms drape around themselves to form some sort of protection, the strange sensation of not being wanted by him, his clear anger directed towards. While working with him at the beginning created new challenges and obstacles, there was still those moments where she looked at him, and saw him. But, now she sees the displeasure written on his face. She would rather be home, in bed with her son, but with Fitz dropping a nuclear bomb, her presences is needed here.

They haven't been alone with one another since the bar incident. Yet, even then they still had people outside trying to look in. This time is different.

Olivia sighs nervously before walking towards Fitz who lifts his hand and walks away.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk anymore. Not to you."

Her eyes water at his coldness, he's only ever been this cold to her once and that was when he broke her heart.

"That's too bad, but we are going to talk. Fitz, you just dropped a nuclear bomb on this party. They are powerful, and ri-"

"Cyrus, is back." Fitz cuts Olivia off, as he makes his way into the foyer and towards the bar.

"What?" she follows him.

"Cyrus is back running my campaign. I need someone I can trust. Someone who's only focus is on me and not using me to elevate their fiancé's professional development."

Olivia makes an audible gasp that causes Fitz to look at her for a moment, before downing his tumbler of scotch.

Her eyes water, of course Fitz knew. Edison called her that night rambling about it. She didn't know Edison was going to be at that party, or maybe she did and she didn't listen to him. This wasn't how she wanted him to find out.

Olivia thought that maybe her Fitz would do what they have been doing, ignoring their problems and sweeping them under the rug, but when he didn't answer her phone call, she knew he was hurt. Why exactly, she's not sure and worse, why does she feel guilty?

"I didn't do anything wrong. You did." Olivia reminds him

Fitz's eyes sweep over the room. They have the perfect room of the city. Everything about this moment should be perfect, he hasn't been this close to Olivia since the night he left, he also hasn't been further from her since the night he left.

"Okay, Olivia."

"Don't walk away from me!" Olivia yells watching Fitz depart to his room.

He stops walking and looks at her "what do you want from me Olivia!" He yells walking back towards her.

He's sees her long lashes extending out, the small freckle in her eye, he has a clear view of her. And she's perfect in every wrong and right way.

"We need to talk about a plan. Your father is calling me to fix this situation."

"You don't have to fix anything. I'll tell Gerry that you did a good job, and that you fulfilled your part of the bargain. I'm sure he will find Edison a job elsewhere. Don't worry about fixing anything. Cyrus will handle it from here. You're fired."

The slap is quick. There's in initial shock that Olivia would slap and with such force that he's momentarily stunned. She struck him with the palm of her hand, he can still hear the sound from her hand making contact with his face.

"You will not treat me this way! I have done nothing wrong. You are the person at fault for all of this, Fitz ."

" You are working here, for Edison. You took this job to help your fiancé. I am helping you."

"Fitz?" her voice breaks softly as her eyes find his, broken, in pain.

"I didn't take this job to help Edison. And I am sorry that you found out about us that way."

He turns away from Olivia, quickly taking a large sip of scotch from the bottle. He's going to be drunk if he has to suffer through hearing the term _us_.

"You could have told me."

"I didn't know what to say." Olivia says softly, nervously shifting at Fitz's quizzical stare.

"I thought we were friends, and to keep something like that from your friend is pretty shitty thing to do."

"It's none of your business what I do in my personal life." She retaliates

"But my business is yours?" he retorts, his eyebrow arched in defiance

"Yes."

"Doesn't seem fair."

"This isn't personal." Olivia says knowing that even she doesn't believe her own words

"It feels pretty personal to me. You being here, pushing away Darcey. Why are you here?"

Olivia has no response.

"What?" Fitz walks up to Olivia, challenging her "you don't have anything to say?"

"I'm doing my job. You should grow up."

Fitz laughs "that's all this is right? A job. You and me." He looks down at her, his eyes narrow at her then they soften. He's unbelievably wounded.

Olivia's eyes water, her mouth opens to talk but they close unknowingly.

"I'm letting you go. I can't look at you anymore and not have you. I can't bear the thought of you sleeping with him, having a family with him. Let's end this _friendship_ once and for all. You go your way and I go mine."

"I'm sorry." Olivia says softly, and she truly is.

Fitz shakes his head for moment "you gave me hope, and you took it from me. I've had more losses than you can imagine, losing you once an for all would have been the icing on the cake."

"You are mad at me, when this is your fault." Olivia reminds Fitz.

"Right. How can I ever forget." He throws a piece of glass into wall watching the beautiful ornament shatter into a million pieces, it's value no more.

She shudders at the impact of the glass connecting to the wall.

Her pain nearly overwhelmed her, and she feels a sudden need to flee, with tears burning in her eye. Her voice shakes "We have been broken up for some time now. You said, you didn't want me. That you never loved me. You left me! I didn't leave you!"

There's unfathomable sadness on his face, once again his actions have caused a ripple effect far beyond what he predicted.

Olivia backs away from him with every step he makes towards her. Stuck at the wall, her brown doe eyes grow at Fitz's looming presences invading her space and thoughts. Using his fingers, he cradles her chin upward to meet his sorrowful eyes.

"I never wanted to leave you. The truth is that I loved you the second I laid eyes on you, and love you always. You made me better, whether you believes this or not. You are the love of my life, and I'm not sure what I expected but I didn't expect that. You're right, I fucked up. I just….I just thought you would tell me."

"You didn't tell me when you cheated on me."

His fingers ghost around her skin, but never touches her "I never cheated on you."

Olivia rolls her eyes, pushing Fitz away. They were still lying to one another.

"Then what do you say about me watching you fuck Amber?"

He blinks repeatedly to try and make sense of Olivia's statement "what are you talking about? Olivia, I never slept with Amber or anyone."

"You are still lying! How can you preach about honesty when you are lying to me. We have secrets Fitz, secrets we keep from one another, but you cheating on me and now acting as if you didn't know. No." She shakes her head in disgust.

"I never cheated on you Olivia!" he runs after her, stopping her from leaving.

"I watched the video, Fitz!" Olivia screams at him

He pulls away from her, burned at her touch, at her confession. "What video?" his voice drops an octave, cold.

"When we broke up, I thought that Gerry blackmailed you and forced you to leave me. I just knew that you wouldn't leave me. And I knew Amber was a part of it, so I went to her place and I demanded that she leave you alone and that's when she showed me…"

His thoughts are racing, trying desperately to recall a time where he was alone with Amber.

"Was it an old video? When we were together?" he asked gently

Olivia shakes her head "It's when your father had that party, and you were summoned. You came home to me that night, made love to me, said you wanted me to have your child…" Olivia whispers "after fucking Amber, you fucked me." She smiles through her tears, before quickly wiping them away.

He pulls away from her. Nauseated at what he has just uncovered.

"Gerry, drugged me." He whispers so softly.

Olivia wipes her tears, not exactly sure she heard Fitz correctly "what?"

Large tears fall from Fitz's eyes "Gerry drugged me that night." His eyes become watery, his nose reddened. "I remember that night. I was leaving early and Gerry offered me one more drink and demanded that I stay a little longer…" he looks down at his hands "he really wanted to make sure, you never came back to me." He smiles sadly through unshed tears.

Olivia wants to comfort Fitz but she's not sure if she can. "why would he drug you?"

"He wanted to burn the world that I was creating, he wanted to make sure that you would hate me. And you do."

She hates him, she tells herself this every day. Not to be swayed by his dashing smile and charming good lucks, but to remember the day he broke her heart and left her all alone.

She reminds herself to hate him every day, she can feel tears covering her sclerae and escaping pass her lashes down her face.

"We can ask Amber if this is true." She offers.

"You don't believe me?" he's hurt more by Olivia's suggestion than the act itself. She lost all trust and faith in him. That he would stoop so low.

Olivia shrugs confusingly "I'm not sure what I believe anymore." she offers softly

"You just don't believe me."

"Fitz…"

"Don't worry about it." He pushes the feeling away.

"We can't call Amber." Fitz answers Olivia's question from earlier

"Why?"

"She's dead."

Her stomach drops, her heart begins beating erratically. "What?"

"Gerry had her killed. Death by suicide." Fitz smiles sadly before taking another shot.

Olivia is frozen.

"Amber was a threat to his establishment, a loose end. She knew too much, and too unstable to control. He had her killed."

Olivia wobbles to the bar, her balance askew. She downs the scotch she poured in her glass in one gulp.

They stay in silence for what feels like eternity, both easily wrapped in their own thoughts and new discoveries.

Olivia sighs heavily, she has unknowingly put Abe in Gerry's path. And Fitz, starting a news frenzy will not help her keep him safe. There will be paparazzi everywhere, all eyes are now on Fitz.

"He's taken everything from me. It's about time I do the same." His voice bitter, rough.

He walks to his room, with Olivia following close behind.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked watching Fitz search through his personal belongings for what she's not certain.

Fitz reinserts the magazine, pushing the ray of bullets upward into the hand grip of the gun. With quickness, he pulls the metal rod back and release it with a click. He hides the gun under his shirt.

"Fitz…." Olivia pushes him back.

"Move Olivia." he warns her.

"Fitz, you are being irrational. There is a media circus outside your hotel room. You can't just…where are you going?" Olivia asked softly, she can see his anger to clearly written on his face.

"I have to kill my father. Once and for all. He's taken everything from me, it's about time I take something from him." He grits with clenched teeth.

"You can't kill him."

He looks down at Olivia coldly "watch me." He promises her. "I'm done. I am tired of losing. I am going to take something for me. I earned it. This man has ruined me. I am ruined." He pleads with Olivia, his eyes watering just thinking about all that he has lost. His mother, Helen, Olivia.

"I lost the three most important people and women in my life."

"Fitz. What happened?" Olivia pleads "Did Gerry blackmail you?"

His lips begin to tremble. Would telling Olivia solve anything? She's already engaged, and she's still not certain she believes that he was drugged. What exactly would telling Olivia the truth solve? Putting her life in danger to go against Gerry. Not worth it. At least in his dreams, he can think about the possibility of them coming back together. If he tells her the truth and she doesn't believe him. That would be the end.

"I have to take this out on Gerry. The world will be a much safer place with him dead."

"But not with you behind bars." Olivia begs cradling Fitz's face in her hands, she's desperate to save him from himself.

"I have to go." He attempts to push pass Olivia.

"No." Olivia pushes back, blocking the exit of the door.

"Olivia. Move. I have so much anger…I have to take to it out somewhere."

Olivia swallows hard, her eyes rising to meet his completely.

"Take it out on me." She whispers.

His eyes grew in surprise at the invitation, he cups her moist cheek and stares at her sadly.

"Take it out on me. Don't go." She pleads.

He brings her face towards his, tasting her breath on his lips.

"Just stay. Stay with me." Her voice is ethereal like a whisper landing directly on his flesh.

Tenderly stroking her hair he gazes down at her fondly, her skin is lightened by the moon, soft as velvet under his callous fingertips. His mouth turns dry as sand as he fights the urge to consume the woman standing before him and be consumed.

She kisses his hand that touches her cheek.

His eyes closes at the sensation. She has stripped him of his remaining pride, leaving him vulnerable and exposed at her all-knowing stare.

He licks his lips before looking down at her inviting ones, his face lowers towards her, hovering directly in front of her but not yet kissing her.

"Will you stay with me?" she whispers softly into their quieted room.

"For as long as you wish." He says gently though painfully constricted.

He kisses her. Her lips are as soft as he remembers. The kiss becomes deeper, slower, stronger, her breathing becomes shallow as Fitz wraps her legs around his torso, leaving her pressed between him and the door.

He wonders if she taste as sweet as he remembers, his tongue coaxes her mouth open and she opens for him willingly, greedily.

She whimpers at the feel of his tongue massaging her own. She grips his head as she takes control of the kiss.

He's drinking her with such thirst that can only be soothed by her taste and whimpers of pleasure. He's been dying, slowly, painfully since he left her. He's rough with her, greedy, but she doesn't seem to mind.

She lets out a sharp gap as her lips remove from his, her lips are red and swollen, and her eyes glow with passion and warmth, her skin burns with touch and thoughts.

Their lips are just inches away from one another, both of their eyes are fuzzy but their intentions are clear, they can see where the road is heading and neither attempts to stop for a break..

Olivia whimpers at the feel of him pressed against her, her eyes become dilated as he begins moving his hips sensually inside her. She rotates her hips alongside his, enjoying their sensual dance.

The sensation is too intense, the desire so incredibly urgent she whimpers as she feels wetness dripping from her. Unable to withstand Olivia drags him back to her mouth, pouring her soul into their connection.

He guides her too his bed. Easily throwing his shirt to the floor.

He gazes down at her His dark orbs radiating heat as he scanned her face, searching for something. If it was consent, she gave it to him.

Her hands tremble at first, exploring his hard chiseled abs, he's become more muscular, stronger, harder. There is a slash on his abdomen on the right side of his rib; she outlines his abs and watches bumps begin to spread across his body. She does not look in his eyes as her hands travel his body but she is blissfully aware of the effect she is having on him. Her eyes flicker up at his tender gaze. She slowly undoes his belt, before unzipping his pants.

Olivia can feel the blood rush to her head, leaving her breathless and dazed at Fitz's masterful lips taking control over her. She's not exactly sure how her shirt and pants disappeared from her body, but she doesn't mind.

Her fingers curl around Fitz's hair, his lips were created to fit hers. There's no way they couldn't be made for her, he's masterful in his touch, robbing her of air and igniting all of her senses.

He knows her body so well.

He knows her.

He doesn't devour quickly, he tends to her slowly, methodically. His lips all but swallow her nipple, his tongue switches from licking to sucking, Olivia eagerly pushes more of her breast into his mouth and selfishly he takes more of her.

His fingers slide down her soft skin, she parts her thighs and pulls away from him for a second. Incapable of speech, their eyes meet. There's a silent transaction between them, both parties acknowledging and willingly participating in the action.

They are crossing the line together.

She arches her back, as his right hand travels down to her sacred area while his other hand remains entwined with hers.

His eyes never leave hers, waiting for the moment where she dejects his affection. But she doesn't.

Her eyes flutter in nervous excitement. It's been such a long time since someone has touched her the way she needs to be touched, kissed her the way she needs to be kiss, sees her in the way that only he can.

She meows like a kitten when he presses against her intimately. _Yes_. She breathes, dragging his head back towards her and kissing him with all the passion she has inside of her.

His gaze travels down the length of her body, admiring the softness of her petite body; his breathes delay as words fail to escape from his lips.

He slips one finger inside her, stretching her.

"Olivia." He utters her name in a jagged whisper as he feels her. Her wetness drips from his fingers.

He silences her with his mouth as he continues to stroke her, her whimpers and moans of pleasure are music to his ears. He keeps his eyes open, afraid that taking his eyes off her for one second would ruin his dream, and he doesn't want to wake up.

He stops moving. Olivia's eyes jump at the lack of movement, her eyes falter for a second. He was waiting for her consent. Gently, she pulls Fitz's face towards hers. She caresses his cheek before tenderly kissing his lips.

She holds his enlarged member, watching how his lips part.

A wicked smile forms on his face, before turning serious.

A satisfying sound escapes her mouth as her eyes flutter to stay open. The look in her eyes is unspeakable as she fights to breath at the fullness of him inside her. His hands are perfectly entwined with hers, over her head.

He has her.

After all this time.

He has her.

And she has him.

He nuzzles her head, resting his nose on the crown of her head taking in her sweet scent.

The feel of her walls is indescribable, the minute he pushed himself inside her- his lips trembled vigorously as he feels walls contracting around him. She whimpers at the contact, the distinct feeling of making love.

Her body concaves to fit him; releasing her essences to draw him in further and further into her tight body. Every thrust was as fierce as the last with an urgency to fill her up all the way to the hilt. The sound of sweet pleasure escaping her plush lips lures him to continue, striking something within him that wishes to hear her cry out the sound of his name. He watches her- he sees her sharp gasp and low moans; how her eyes fight to remain open to watch him- encouraging him to move deeper inside her, faster. Her heels press into the back of his thighs; signaling for him to pick up the his pace but he needs this moment. He must relish the feel of her, his hands touch every part of her body so that he can place this moment in time to memory.

Tears well in her eyes at the intensity of the pleasure that shoots through her and she shuts them tightly as he thrust again and again, the tempo desperate, carnal, and exquisite. She matches him, her head resting on his forearm as they kissed with wild abandon. She is surrounded by him – and the feel of him is beyond unimaginable.

His hands fisted in her hair as he dares to steal all of her breath, as he moves inside her with a final thrust. Immediately, he hears her breath hitch and then her voice echoed the sweet sound of his name in a soft whisper.

They made love all night, getting reacquainted with one another after all their time spent apart.

Fitz tries to stay awake. Terribly afraid of waking up and losing her once again.

"Don't leave." He whispers with sleep in his voice.

"What?" she asked softly not exactly sure she heard him.

"I want to wake up to your face in the morning." He says groggily.

Olivia kisses him gently, rubbing his unruly curls back. After a goodnight kiss, he sleeps peacefully with Olivia in his arms, and she soon follows him.

The phone rings. She ignores it at first, knowing it was Edison calling her. She'll deal with him later. But the phone never stops ringing. Sleepy, and sore she reaches for her phone on the nightstand.

Her breathing becomes shallow at the name. She looks over at Fitz who is still sleeping peacefully.

"What do you want?" she says coldly.

"We have a problem."

"I have problem with you." She reminds the caller on the phone

"Unfortunately sweetheart that's going to have to wait. We can fight over Fitz another day, but right now we have a mutual problem."

Olivia folds her arms.

"We both love him. We both know that he has to win."

"What do you want Cyrus?" she asked

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"There's a story coming out, and it's about Fitz."

"What's the story?" she asked siting up more erect at the mention of Fitz's name.

"Fitz's suicide attempt."


	8. Take What's Yours

**Hi.**

**First. I want to thank everyone who reached out to me, and left me such amazing words of encouragement. You guys consistently refill my well, so thank you. I also want to thank a few people for editing my chapter. I don't want to say their names as they might not be comfortable with the attention. But know that I appreciate you. **

**So. Today is my birthday, and because I am slightly obsessed with numbers and God blessing me to celebrate in the year 2020. I wanted to make this chapter special. And to be honest, this may be one of my favorite chapters that I have ever written. So, I recommend listening to the scandal soundtrack: O_litz love, take what yours, and the light_ as these songs most certainly were played during my writing session. **

**Okay! Enough about me. **

**But remember if you want something out of life. Take it.**

**Until Next Time...**

**Muse XoXo**

I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
But when I wake up, I see  
You with me

And you say, "As long as I'm here  
No one can hurt you  
Don't wanna lie here  
But you can learn to  
If I could change  
The way that you see yourself 

Billie Eilish- Everything I wanted

* * *

**Previously:**

They made love all night, getting reacquainted with one another after all their time spent apart.

Fitz tries to stay awake. Terribly afraid of waking up and losing her once again.

"Don't leave." He whispers with sleep in his voice.

"What?" she asked softly not exactly sure she heard him.

"I want to wake up to your face in the morning." He says groggily.

Olivia kisses him gently, rubbing his unruly curls back. After a goodnight kiss, he sleeps peacefully with Olivia in his arms, and she soon follows him.

The phone rings. She ignores it at first, knowing it was Edison calling her. She'll deal with him later. But the phone never stops ringing. Sleepy, and sore she reaches for her phone on the nightstand.

Her breathing becomes shallow at the name. She looks over at Fitz who is still sleeping peacefully.

"What do you want?" she says coldly.

"We have a problem."

"I have problem with you." She reminds the caller on the phone

"Unfortunately sweetheart that's going to have to wait. We can fight over Fitz another day, but right now we have a mutual problem."

Olivia folds her arms.

"We both love him. We both know that he has to win."

"What do you want Cyrus?" she asked

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"There's a story coming out, and it's about Fitz."

"What's the story?" she asked siting up more erect at the mention of Fitz's name.

"Fitz's suicide attempt."

* * *

**X**

"Hi."

"Hi."

Fitz gives Olivia a sweet smile, stretching leisurely in bed before reaching up and kissing her on the lips, who welcomes the kiss gently.

"Mmmm." He smiles up at her, liking the sensation of her lips pressed against his. "Can I kiss you again," he asked politely.

Olivia's towering body lowers towards the bed to kiss him as he requested. She kisses him gently at first, as though he's made of porcelain and the slightest pressure could send him shattering in pieces on the cold wood floors. She attempts to pull her lips away from his, but he secures her head and kisses her deeply, passionately, a subtle reminder of his durability.

He licks his lips and smiles at the taste of her on his tongue.

"I wasn't expecting to see you this morning," he murmurs softly with sleep still on his throat. He touches her white blazer gently, taking note of her polished appearance juxtaposing his growing stubble and bed hair.

Olivia moves closer, ignoring the fact that her perfectly ironed clothes will become wrinkled in the process. "You wanted me to stay, so I did," she answers faintly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Olivia chuckles gently.

"Why the long face?"

Fitz sees her clearly; her big brown doe eyes are looking everywhere but at him. He touches her cute button nose, before cradling her cheek and forcing her to look at him.

"Nothing." Olivia whispers trying desperately not be in her head. All night she tossed and turned, thinking about him. Worrying about him. How did it happen? Why did it happen?

"Are you okay," she pushes his curls back to see him unobstructed.

"I'm more than okay. I'm happy." Fitz replied, with a smile, before laying back on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

And he is. The white cotton sheet lays loosely on his torso, he doesn't attempt to conceal himself for her, he's regained some of the confidence he's lost.

Olivia crawls in bed beside him. Cyrus could wait. Everyone will have to wait.

He wraps his arms around her tightly. And Olivia sighs blissfully at the contact, she needed this more than she thought. The assurance that only his large body can give her.

"I'm glad you're happy," she answers honestly, rubbing his chest soothingly.

"Are you happy?" Fitz looks down to read her reaction.

Olivia stumbles, at the question. "In parts."

Fitz mumbles incoherently, but she believes he was agreeing with her. Not happy with all aspects of life, but there are moments, days where she is happy. She's happy when she thinks about her son, she's happy whenever she is with him. She's finds joy in working and making a difference, but there's an undistinguishable melancholy to her that leaves her puzzled at times.

He plays with her nose, gently bring her back to their world.

Olivia kissed him again before trying to get up.

"Where are you going?"

Fitz wraps his arms tightly around her; anything to stop her from leaving him.

"Work." She quietly answers.

"I thought you work with me?"

"I do."

Fitz smiles boyishly, before rubbing Olivia's backside. "I'm not working, so you shouldn't be either."

Olivia giggles, nose scrunching at Fitz's playful mood, and observing how the sun managed to capture his essence, the sunlight drawling warmth on their cool bodies.

"Well, I wouldn't have to work but unfortunately, this guy sort of pulled the political bell and now everyone wants him."

"What does he wants," Fitz asked, glancing at Olivia as if the sun rises and sets with her. And for him it does, she will never truly understand the delight and faithfulness

"I don't know…what does he want?"

"I think you can guess," Fitz says all so calmly, seductively. There's something enigmatic about him, how he always manages to make her feel beautiful, sanctified. Like a moth to a flame, she ignites at the proximity of his touch.

She eyes him a second longer than she should. He will always be her biggest temptation.

The boyish grin that leaves her swooning.

He winks at her, and Olivia feels her body undoing from the obvious tension she has gathered over the time.

She should leave, and stop before she ends up diving head first in the deep abyss that is Fitzgerald Grant, but the water is so tempting, and she must admit that she has grown parched, heated.

He doesn't touch her, but she can feel him ghost around her body, igniting all of her senses. Her mouth has become unbelievably dry at that heat radiating from his pores and burning her flesh. There are a million things on her to do list, yet none seem to take precedence over him.

She bites her lip.

She should really go. Cyrus was waiting for her, Edison wanted to talk, and Gerry must be looking.

"I have to go," she whispers meekly.

Fitz looks up at her, reading her so easily. He pushes back the long strand of hair falling down her face.

"Not yet…I don't want to wake up…I just want more time with you," he pleads.

Olivia bites her lip to stop them from trembling. She offers shakily, "One minute."

Fitz smiles ever so graciously, and agrees.

"One minute."

They stare at one another. Olivia peering up at his small blue eyes, and Fitz gazing down at her large brown ones, they exchange mutual expressions of yearning and longing. So much has happened, and so little has been said, but for the time being they are content in their pleasant utopia made for two. Olivia's head falls on his chest, and her eyes close at the sound of his rhythmic heart beating ever so slowly.

When Cyrus called her last night and told her about Fitz's attempted suicide, Olivia moved towards him. Instantaneously, her dainty body crawls on top of his massive one as she forms a shield of some sort to protect him; but in truth she found comfort in her weight holding him, securing him beneath her. He won't be able to leave her this time, not without her knowing.

They lay in stillness for one minute. Fitz's eyes water and tears threaten to fall down his face at the visceral touch of her loving embrace. He's dreamt this moment for so long, that it almost feels too good to be true. That she can't possibly be here with him.

After wiping a few astray tears from her face, Olivia fixes her white blazer and walks out the room.

She enters the room without bothering to knock.

"How is he," Darcey asked the second she heard the door open.

"He's fine," Olivia answers coldly, ignoring the nauseated feeling of sweeping over her at Darcey's overzealousness.

"Can I talk to him?" Darcey asked eagerly, hopeful.

Olivia looks at her for the first time since entering the room; she's dressed and from the looks of it for some time.

Darcey is beautiful, everything she is not. Tall, bright blue eyes, with a softness to her that Olivia doesn't acquire. Her porcelain skin shining under the dull fluorescent lights. Life is seems to come easy to her, coming from a wealthy family, she never had to work for anything. Everything she's desired has been given to her.

She's envious of her.

"I thought you wanted to leave," Olivia asked, recalling the conversation from last night.

"I did, but…"

"But what?"

"Fitz, needs someone on his side. I see that now. He needs someone he can trust."

Olivia sighs subtly, trying hide her annoyance. But she is right, Fitz needs Darcey to tame the media.

"Does he trust you?"

Darcey shrugs, "I think he's beginning too."

Olivia stares for a second, imagining the worst between Darcey and Fitz, and if he actually touched her one night.

"Why do you want to help him, when you know the foundation of your relationship?"

Darcey smiles shyly, "He needs someone, and I know I'm not the one he wants, but I am his friend."

Olivia doesn't say anything; instead, she reaches in her purse looking for something.

"He's in love with someone, but I just don't know who." Darcey exclaims. It's obvious to her that Fitz is in love with another women, he made that point clear to her, but she wonders who would deny him such affection?

Olivia freezes for a second, but continues looking through her purse, ignoring the statement.

"Here," she replies, handing Darcey a hat and glasses.

"You're going to ignore what I said," Darcey asked, watching as Olivia walks around the hotel room, picking up all her belongings with a swiftness.

"You are going back home on a private plane. I have security at the door that will take you to the airport and will make sure that no one catches a glimpse of you leaving." Olivia answers, still ignoring Darcey's question. She doesn't want to talk about Fitz to her.

Especially not her.

"Why was he so angry with you?"

Olivia stands in front of Darcey. "We have more important things to worry about than who Fitz likes. I have your car waiting for you. Besides,

Fitz is angry with everyone."

"He's distant, but not mean. He was mean to you." Darcey looks at Olivia, desperate to understand how she was able to resonant such a strong reaction from Fitz.

Olivia returns her gaze for a second. "We'll talk more in California."

Darcey nods her head in agreement before walking out with security.

With one problem gone, Olivia can focus on the biggest issue at hand, and the one that has caused her the most turmoil.

She plays with her ring as she waits for Cyrus, she had some of her team fly down to help and the other half stayed behind with Abe.

"You okay, Liv?"

Huck asks, watching his fearless gladiator tremble slightly in her right hand as she plays with the ring Fitz gave her a long time ago. It's always been obvious to Huck when Olivia becomes sad, or when her thoughts drift towards him. It's as if a dark cloud towers over her, and there's this sense of discontentment written on her face, as though she hasn't accepted what has happened.

"I'm okay," Olivia answers honestly with a soft smile, trying to reassure Huck that all was fine, but she knows he can see her.

Huck doesn't respond, he gives Olivia the time she needs to process her feelings and if she wants to talk about them.

"I don't know what to do."

"You just have to follow your heart." Huck replies, walking towards Olivia on the couch.

/

"I'm sorry. I'm late. I had to get rid of Big Gerry," Cyrus rambles as he rushes in the room, out of breath.

Knowing that Huck made sure to check their room and Fitz's suite for any wiretap, Olivia asks, "Where is he?"

"He's in California working on winning the Republican party."

She lets out an audible sigh of relief.

They sit across from one another, both taking in the other's position in Fitz's heart and life. Cyrus loosens his tie before handing Olivia a large folder containing personal information about Fitz.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out that you know."

Olivia looks up at Cyrus before reaching for the folder.

"Tell me everything that you know."

Cyrus walks over to the bar, and pours both him and Olivia a large drink. Graciously, she takes the drink knowing without a doubt that she is going to need it.

"A welfare check was conducted on Fitz. Firefighters and police officers showed up at the scene, and…the police cam recorded the whole ordeal. Apparently, the video that was supposed to be destroyed is starting to make some circulations around the party, who wants blood after the stint Fitz pulled."

Cyrus finishes the glass with an ease.

"There's four officers that made the call. I have their information listed here, but…about Fitz…we never talked about what happened, why it happened, we just pretended that it never existed until it did."

Olivia stares at the folder, terrified of what she might find. Huck takes the folder, and without a word, they leave.

"You can sit this one out," Harrison tells Olivia.

"What?"

"You can stay in the car," Harrison instructs as he drives them to the first officer's house.

"Why?"

"This is a sensitive subject for you, Olivia."

Olivia's head falls down sadly at his statement; it is quite overwhelming. With what happened last night and her brief phone call with Edison who wanted to talk about Fitz, she was beginning to feel the overwhelming weight on her shoulder, and the pressure on her chest. Just the act of breathing has become more difficult as time lapses.

"I'll be fine."

"Just let me take the lead," Harrison tells her again, and for the first time, she listens to him.

She eyes the quant room, filled with pictures of the officer and his family.

It's a homely house.

"What can I do for you," the officer asked.

"Well, we are here working for Fitzgerald Grant, and we heard that you were one of the four officers who was dispatched to a problem. Would you mind filling us in," Harrison asked coolly.

The man becomes nervous and jumpy, looking between the three and decides to talk to Harrison, who appears the least intimidating of the trio.

"I was one of the officers on the scene."

"What happened?"

"We got a call from our boss that an important person needed to have a welfare check. He wouldn't open the door at first, but he had a bunch of prescription meds filled on the table, empty bottles of alcohol….what is this all about?"

"An officer is trying to leak the video of this scene." Olivia answers with coldness in her voice.

The officer says quickly, "It wasn't me."

"We don't know that," Harrison replies, looking over his shoulders at Olivia who paces back and forth, ready to attack at any given second.

"I didn't do it." The officer repeats.

"How do we know that?"

"Look, I know he's rich, but we have an oath. As officers, and it wouldn't be right…" The man stares off at a family picture. "That man was suffering, you could feel his pain, and…he's been through enough, I wouldn't want him to have to relive this, especially after getting his life together. Plus, I would be dead if I crossed that rich family."

Tired of playing games, Olivia questioned him, "Who would do it then?"

Suddenly, she storms out of the house, with Huck and Harrison close behind.

"Olivia, you have to get your feelings in check." Harrison reminds her.

"What happened to him?" Tears are threatening to escape.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out."

Olivia shakes her head, "I should be with him."

"Olivia, you have a job."

"You don't need me for this, he needs me. Fitz, needs me. I can't…" She stops talking, her words coming out mumbled, slurred.

"If you want to go to him, you can, but I think you deserve the truth. Fitz, isn't going to tell you what happened, and if you want to help him, then we find the person behind this and end it before anyone sees it. Did you tell Fitz?"

"Of course not," Olivia huffs in annoyance.

"Why didn't you?"

Olivia gives Harrison a bewildered look. "Because he was happy. Fitz was happy and I didn't…." She corrects herself, "I couldn't take his happiness away."

"Listen, we need the tape. And we know the guy. Let's go find him, finish the job and after that…it's all on you, Liv." Harrison replies.

/

Olivia decided to take the reins this time, wanting answers instantly versus Harrison's cool approach of reeling them in.

"We are here about the tape." Olivia says abruptly at the door.

"Why don't you guys have a seat?" The officer asked, pointing to the chairs in the living room.

"No, this won't take very long."

The officer disagrees, "It will."

"I want the tape and I want to know what happened."

The officer sits down in the chair, reaching for his remote, and pressed "play".

They heard an officer yelling, "Mr. Grant, open the door!"

All Olivia can see is the white front door, viewing the scene from the officer's standpoint. Chains raddle, the door knob jingles for some time before finally Fitz gave up.

One officer opens the door and immediately they get in position barricading the room.

Olivia lets out an audible gasp as she sees Fitz, unbelievably high and drunk off whatever he took.

The music is blaring loudly in the room, and Fitz is dancing as if he doesn't have a care in the world. He takes a long drag and lets out a slow puff of white smoke, smiling at the officers. His eyes are glossy and red.

She's never seen him like this.

"Mr. Grant, what's wrong?"

Fitz chuckles at the question. "Everything," he responds, before taking another puff.

"What happened?"

"He took her from me," Fitz said somberly.

"Who took her?"

"My father, he took her away from me," he looks out the window. At what, he's not exactly certain, but there are faceless people walking on the sidewalks and some being brazen enough to walk in the street.

"Who did he take?"

He looks at the officers for the first time, implausibly

wounded, fatigued from all stressors life has caused. Maybe it's the drugs that has him willing to talk, or maybe he knows in a matter of hours he'll be dead.

"He took the women I love. He took Olivia," he says grief stricken. He finishes his cigarette, before taking a seat. Looking at the door, waiting for someone, anyone.

"Where is she?"

Fitz shakes his head, letting out a jagged breath. "She's safe. She is far away from here. From me. From him." After his cold response, he walks back to the radio.

"Then why are you sad?"

He stares at the officers incredulously. "You wouldn't know. And I doubt you would try to understand. You see me as a rich kid with Dad problems. I am that, but if you knew what I knew you wouldn't want to live either..."

Gerry runs in the room, out of breath.

"Enough Fitzgerald, you made a scene; That now I am going to have to clean up." Gerry pushes pass the officers who let him walk in the room as if he calls the shots.

"Not even the law is above you. Your disregard for rules and law is alarming, Father."

Gerry grinds his teeth in anger towards Fitz.

"I have to clean this mess up, now. You outdone yourself this time, Fitzgerald."

"You are going to have a bigger clean up soon," Fitz calmly smiles, before reaching behind his back and pointing the gun at his father who jumps back in fear. Immediately, the officers point their guns at Fitz, all ready to kill him.

" Every word that has come out of your mouth directed at me has been an insult; all my life. I can live with that, but you took someone from me."

"Fitz..." Gerry warns him.

"I love her." Fitz declares, "You would never know what that feels like, since you've never loved anyone but yourself…But she meant something to me…I didn't have much but I had her….and now I lost her."

"Our death will be on your hands, Gerry. You took someone from me that I loved; it only felt fair that I do the same."

"Son," Gerry swallows the thick clump of saliva lodged in his throat. "I am trying to help you."

"Help me." Fitz repeats the word. "You blackmailed me. The man I once was is dead. You forced me to leave the women I love, in order to live out your dream that you are afraid of achieving on your own!"

"You son of a bitch!" Gerry yells.

"That's better," Fitz yells back, "That's my big Gerry! Your dreams are tied to me because if I fail then it doesn't reflect on you. My failures are built on my inadequacies. But my success will be yours to claim. I wake up thinking this is a nightmare but it's my reality now. You won't let me be happy and live my life so I'm taking matters into my own hands," he finishes with a smile.

Gerry bargains, "You can have her!"

"No. She's not a toy! She's a person! I can't buy her! The world and people are not objects...not everyone has a price."

"She does."

Fitz pulls the gun directly on Gerry's temporal lobe. The older man squints at the pressure, the cold metal pressing heavily on his head.

"You took her from me because you knew you couldn't buy her. Olivia won't talk to me because of you, because of what you made me do."

"You saved her life!"

Fitz shakes his head in agreement, "I will once I kill you."

Gerry's eyes grow twice in size as Fitz's hand sits on the trigger. "Don't do this son. They will kill you." Gerry nods towards the four officers and EMT on standby.

"If it means you are out of this world, then I will die peacefully, Fitz genuinely answers.

"It doesn't accomplish _anything_."

"It accomplishes _everything_." Fitz retorts.

"If you kill me, and we both die, then what? You will never see her again. She wouldn't want this," Gerry reminds him.

"Fitz."

Fitz's attention moves to the person at the door moving as close to him as police would allow.

"I know you hate your father, you aren't the only person. But if you kill him, then you will be everything you said you would never become. And if you want this girl, to remember you as you were then don't do this.

Don't be a killer," Cyrus says softly, calmly.

"Everyone wants something from me, but I have nothing left to give… This won't end without me."

Fitz pulls the gun away from Gerry and points it at himself.

"Thank you, Cyrus."

"Fitz…" He warns, pleading.

Fitz turns to his father, "I'm done fighting you. You win."

"Son. Listen. I know I have my ways, but I am hard on you because you have the most potential. You are the chosen one. I'm sorry, I'll give you whatever you want. Don't do this, boy." Gerry begs, and for the first time Fitz felt some sincerity coming from his father. But the effort is too late and far too little.

Fitz shakes his head, refusing to accept what his father is saying.

"Olivia wouldn't want this." Gerry watches his son flinch at the mention of her name, as if he struck him on the gut.

"Olivia didn't want me to leave her either. I was going to marry her. Have some kids, raise a family and grow old with her. My childhood was ruined, but I had hope for my future…now that's gone too… You ruined me. I'm broken." Fitz declares sadly, no anger, just the sad confirmation that after all this time, his father finally managed to break his spirit.

Gerry walks towards Fitz, desperate to save his son.

"I am going to test fate, because if destiny is as cruel as it has been, then I'll live. And if God finally shows me mercy, then he'll take me out of this world."

"You are doing this over a girl," Gerry yells, shocked.

"It's not her," Fitz says truthfully. "My mother was miserable with you, you took everything from her, you cheated on her, beat her, stole her soul, and I was there having to pick up the pieces that were irretrievably broken. You weren't satisfied ruining one person so you ruined everyone you've met. Every time, I tried to be my own person, you have interfered with my life and my happiness. I tried destroying you, but the devil can't die, so I have to."

"Son…"

"My will has been finalized. Olivia will receive all of my possessions and goods. Father?"

Gerry looks at him with what resembles unshed tears.

"Let Olivia have my body. Don't fight her. Just let me go home to her."

"I'm sorry, I went too far…," Gerry says painfully. He's never uttered those words before, but for the first time in his life, he feels a pain he has never experienced. He's buried his parents, his ex-wife and wife, and none of them hurt him. None of those losses have come close to this moment.

He did this to him.

"Don't do this," He begs again. He reaches for the gun, wrestling with Fitz as they fight over it.

Before Fitz could push the trigger, several officers pulled their guns and tased him. His body went limp instantaneously, his lips turning ashen.

Immediately, they start working on bringing Fitz back to consciousness. One officer starts CPR, while EMT begins to administer Narcan and activated charcoal.

For what felt like forever, they worked assiduously on him. One officer could be heard yelling at Fitz that he could not die. More likely than not, Fitz's heart went into a lethal irregular heart rhythm triggered by the overdose and several voltages that pulsated throughout his body,

Fitz was knocking on death's door, he was right there.

He could hear her.

"Olivia," he gasped, eyes rolling in the back of his head as his heart finally began to beat on his own.

Once stabilized, they rushed him to the nearest hospital.

The video ends with the officer watching the ambulance move further and further away with Fitz inside.

The room becomes absolutely silent. Everyone trying to grapple with what they witnessed

Olivia doesn't say a word; her heart is lodged in her throat and there's a constant sting to her eyes that doesn't seem to go away. Quickly, she runs to the nearest restroom and begins throwing up everything she ate earlier this morning.

With the front of her hand she dabs at her cheeks, hastily removing the tears that departed from her eyes. She observes herself in the mirror and wonders if this is how Fitz felt. To look at yourself and not even recognize the person staring back at you. She throws cold water on her face, anything to wake her up from this horrible nightmare.

But she's stuck here.

She walks back in the room and everyone takes note of her disheveled appearance.

Without a word, Harrison takes over.

"Why are you selling this?"

"I need money. Gerry had me fired, said I looked like a crook." The former officer rolls his eyes in annoyance. " The police camera footage was destroyed, as I knew it would be when I was dispatched, but I kept my phone running because I knew this would be something."

"You are going to go to jail for this."

The man shrugs, "At least I'll be rich and I ruined that prick father."

"You are hurting an innocent person."

The officer sighs with frustration, " I want a million dollars and I'll give it to you."

"No," Olivia answers coldly, walking in front of the former officer. "You are going to give me the tape and all of the copies you made. If not, I am going to have the chief personally arrest you, and then I'll tell the judge to give you a life sentence and remove any strip of dignity you had left. You will be known as a traitor to your brothers in blue, and you will be the bitch of the ward in prison for using a sick man's cry for help as personal gain. I am going to destroy you, whether you give me that tape or not. You will be the most hated person in America." With haste, Olivia takes a picture of him.

"You can't take my picture."

"You shouldn't have been recording a personal and serious matter for financial gain. Which is illegal."

"Hey-", he pleads.

"Sign this," Olivia throws the paper and pen on the table, "And give me the tapes. Now."

Looking at the mysterious women for a second, he signs the paper quickly before grabbing all the copies he has.

"Olivia, are you okay?"

She runs to the car, catching her breath in the process. There's a large knot in her stomach and it grew larger and deeper with every second she watched that video. Fitz was a shell of the man she knew and loved. What caused the man who could light the sky brighter than the sun to fall like Icarus?

"I need you to drop me off at the hotel."

"Olivia," Harrison warns.

"He's waiting for me," she answers shortly.

"Edison?"

Olivia stares at Harrison; both of them knowing she's not referring to him.

"Okay."

"I'm not worried about Edison at this moment."

"Or Abe?"

She jumps at his name. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Clearly, Fitz is in some deep shit, which means Abe will be too."

Olivia folds her arm; she forgot Abe, and what he means to Fitz.

"He wants him."

"He can't have him," Harrison reminds Olivia.

"I know that. I won't jeopardize my son's safety because of him."

"It sounds like you are."

"Harrison." She scolds him ,"Fitz, almost died. _My Fitz_…he wanted me to have his body….he would never hurt me or Abe."

"Olivia, Gerry went to consider trouble to bury this tape. He doesn't want anyone knowing about this, and the fact that we are just now finding out about it means, he's powerful. Rich and powerful. Worse, he went to great lengths to keep you two apart."

"I know that."

"You being with Fitz will put you both in the limelight, and that means Abe will become front and center."

"Harrison, I know that."

"I like Fitz, but I love Abe. We have to protect him above anyone else. People will start looking as to how you had him."

Olivia pleads, "He deserves to know…"

"What happens then? You guys become a family. Just you, Fitz, Abe and Gerry. The media will be relentless."

"What do you suggest I do," Olivia asked, quite annoyed.

"Just wait. Think of a plan. Don't let your emotions rule the goal. Abe's safety."

"Fitz would protect him."

"He's not the same," Harrison reminds her.

Olivia folds her arms tightly around her chest, refusing to say a word until she sees him.

And she does.

There he is sitting where she left him this morning. He greets her cheerfully.

"Hi, Wonder Girl."

"Hi, Lover Boy," Olivia whispers, removing her clothes quickly, and grabbing the navy shirt Fitz handed to her. She climbs in bed with him, laying her head on his chest, and falls quickly to sleep.

That's always been a coping mechanism for her, when the world became too overwhelming, somehow sleeping would take the edge of everything that went wrong, possibly dulling the ache in her heart with time.

Fitz never attempted to wake her up. Somehow he sensed that she needed to rest, and so he watched her sleep, careful not to disturb.

She stretches in his arms that are still draped around her. She hasn't felt this safe in a long time. She smiles sadly at the thought.

"You feel better?" he whispers.

"A little," She sniffles, not wanting to look at him.

"What happened?"

"I don't think you want to know…"

"Well, I do if it made you this upset."

Olivia sighs heavily. She turns on her side facing Fitz and he follows her lead turning on his side to face her.

"What happened?"

"Ummm…" Olivia stumbles, not exactly sure how she can say start this conversation off, while being mindful of Fitz's feelings on this sensitive subject. "An officer was shopping around a video."

"What kind of video," he asked with curiosity.

"Of a man who was trying to commit suicide…", Olivia continued. "You.

You tried to kill yourself."

Fitz freezes; his once small beady eyes grew larger in size at the confession. It's as if Olivia had a knife and carved his flesh raw.

Tears threaten to fall down her face as she reaches for his hand, and to her surprise he doesn't pull away from her.

"I saw the video," Olivia replies softly.

Fitz looks at Olivia with large tears falling down his face. He's never been this exposed, yet she doesn't scold him. Her tender voice coddles him, soothing him that he is not alone.

"Tell me everything," she pleads.

There it was.

A moment. A choice. There's always a moment of impact, where life sends you several choices and leads you to decide your fate and how the story will end.

He can deny it. He can go on choosing to ignore what happened to him; to them.

"Gerry blackmailed you." Olivia states, wanting to help Fitz.

"Yes." He hushes out, somehow in shock that he was talking to her about this ordeal.

"Was it because of me?"

"Yes."

Olivia lets out an audible sigh of relief; she was right after all. Her gut wasn't wrong. She wasn't wrong about him and their love.

His hesitation resonates in the room. He clears his throat several times, trying to muster the courage to speak once and for all.

"Gerry had you tied to the underground operations. We thought we had fixed it, I thought you were safe, but Amber was spying on me. If I went to the police about what we uncovered, then you would be in jail with them. Or worse he would frame you with drugs, weapons, tell his federal judges to sentence you to a ridiculous sentence. He had you; which meant he had me." His voice trails off, recalling one of the worse days of his life. " We both couldn't walk out together and unharmed so…he told me to break up with you, and that if you knew the truth he would harm you…so I did what he asked. I broke up with you and I came to California to fulfil our deal."

Olivia cradles Fitz's cheek. He looks exhausted all of sudden, yet oddly lighter. She kisses the palm of his hand, before placing it on her chest.

"You did that for me?"

Fitz's eyebrows arch at her statement. "I'll always look after you, Olivia. For better or worse. I knew you would never forgive me for leaving you all alone, but at least I knew you were safe. I slept knowing that."

"I'm so sorry, Fitz."

He drops his head in sadness, "Do you still hate me?" his tone desperate.

She pushes his head up, forcing him to look at her. "I could never hate you." She confesses before crawling into his arms and crying loudly in crevices of his neck.

She didn't cry watching the video, a few tears escaped but she made a point to reserve her tears for him. To cry for him. To cry with him

He holds her tightly. He doesn't sob loudly, but tears fall down his eyes at his own moment of truth, and the result that came with his affirmation.

They have suffered so much, yet, it all feels worth it for this defining moment right here.

"I hope you can forgive me for my absence, I was trying to find you. But I got lost along the way," Fitz whispers in Olivia's ear as he holds her tightly in his arms.

Her pain nearly overwhelms her yet there's something enigmatic about the resilience of a humans' spirit. She's waited for this moment for so long, the affirmation that what they had was real, that she wasn't wrong about him, he loved her, and she loved him.

"You saved me," she declares.

Fitz smiles up at her; kissing her brow before rubbing her head tenderly.

"It almost killed me though."

"I wish you would have told me. I could have helped you," Olivia cries again, so much time has been spent hating him when in truth, he was the reason she was alive.

"You couldn't help me. Helping me, would have ended with us both killed."

"I would have been quiet. We could have come up with a plan."

Fitz shakes his head. "Maybe you are right, but at that moment. I had to protect you and Abe."

Her heart drops at his name being mentioned. "What about him?"

Fitz sighs heavily, licking his now dry lips. "A lot happened, Liv. Gerry had Faith killed, the police chief was on his books and his officers hid her body."

Olivia gasped, "Why?"

Fitz smiles sadly, "Gerry wasn't seeing her like we thought. Daniel was."

There it was. The freezing water pouring on her bare flesh. Her mouth agapes at Fitz's confession. She was wrong about everything.

"Daniel."

Fitz looks down at Olivia, trying to read her thoughts and what she may be feeling "Daniel was cheating on you with Faith. When he became worried about you finding out he broke up with her, but word traveled that she had a child and that it was his. Daniel had a problem."

"And Gerry fixed it," Olivia softly replied. "That's why Faith had that small area for Abe in the closet."

Fitz nods. "Gerry wanted confirmation that both Faith and Abe were dead so the chief sent him pictures of Faith's dead body, but he couldn't find Abe."

Olivia stares at him in shock.

"I added on that he killed an innocent baby and his mother. He believes Abe is dead…it's also why I wanted him far away from me." Fitz smiles sadly, "I hope he can forgive me."

"Fitz…" Olivia hushes him, kissing him desperately before he professed more and she would have no choice but to bare her soul to him in return.

"I never wanted to leave you both. I had no choice," Fitz professes solemnly.

"I know."

Fitz felt a few tears slip past his lashes and land on his cheek, he wipes his tears moving to sitting on the side of the bed. This trip has been a revelation; a daunting task that has left him both relieved yet terrified of what his future means. And if he will even have one.

"I tried to keep you guys safe… I was hoping that you kept Abe because you always feared being alone."

Olivia trembles at Fitz's statement, how he knows her so deeply.

"Now, you see why I wanted to kill Gerry when I found out that he drugged me and pretty much had me raped," Fitz sadly replies, toying his blood stone ring that has never left his ring finger.

She is facing his back, observing the rugged and ridged edges along his spine. The tension radiating from his shoulders, The goosebumps covering his skin.

Tenderly, she shelters him from the cold, wrapping the blanket around his body, she moves in front of him. He stares at her in both admiration and damnation. His old navy shirt falls to the floor with the rest of her clothes, moving gently to sit on his lap, she cradles his head. Inhaling the air he exhales. In return he covers her cool back with the blanket as well. His eyes bore into hers, his despair, his susceptibility laid bare for her to indulge upon, she does none of the sort.

She admires him up close and intimately. New respect and admiration rising from her boson as she gazes at his ocean blue eyes. All the pain and anger dissipates at her warm body inviting him home.

Their faces are mere inches apart, her breaths become more shallow as he reaches up to touch her heart.

"You're real." He whispers to himself, somehow surprised that she was still there. He could have sworn that the second he would touch her, she would evaporate into the dew on the windows.

But she is of burning flesh, thawing his iced heart.

She squeezes around him, guiding him to her entrance slowly, sinking down slowly onto him. Her nails dig into his back as she eases his cock inside her slowly. She gasp, quiet, holding still even as he shudders, waiting to adjust to the press of his cock.

"I'm real," Olivia murmurs on his lips before taking his very essences away for her own consumption.

He groans at the sensation. All of his nerves are heightened by her power; her touch.

The world is spinning around them, yet he's centered with her. Her graceful body adding the needed weight to keep him afloat.

It is intimate to watch yourself make love, to be so close that he can see the heavy sweep of her eyelashes and the small hole on her cheek where her dimple indents when she smiles.

Olivia blushes softly at his discerning stare, somehow it feels as though she's making love for the first time.

Sacred.

Special.

She doesn't look away from him as they rediscover one another.

The motion creates the perfect amount of friction, he groans at the pleasure enveloping him. Unable to resist touching her she feels his hands on her hips, on her thighs, up along her back.

Olivia braces herself against him, the steady rise and fall of his chest is the perfect anchor.

Just the feel of him is enough to make her body shudder, she slips down further until he bottoms out inside of her. Her body contracts at the contact, he groins in her ear the at vibration echoing throughout his body. She's already so close to coming that the sensation of euphoria only pushes her closer. She arches a little, concaving her torso as she catches and releases him.

He bites his lips deliriously. The friction has become overwhelming. He tries desperately to ride the wave, but her force is so overpowering that he finds himself falling, slipping into the deep abyss only to land on soft pillows that feels like clouds.

His eyes are dazed, the darkest grey she has ever seen, and he looks up at her; hypnotized and fully under her spell.

There's a sense of peace with his body under water, all of his senses are in tuned with hers.

She rides him progressively, lacing their hands together; as they search for the heart of the ocean. Surprisingly Fitz doesn't attempt to lead; instead he gazes up at her, his lips slightly agape, drowning in her presences, how her hair falls over one shoulder, the gentle bounce of her breasts, the chamber of her stomach as she curves and bends to take him in.

He is at her mercy.

"Olivia," he begs. This time a desperate plea.

She kisses him passionately, delivering him the oxygen he desperately needs.

He flips Olivia on her back, and pauses.

He has her.

After all this time.

He has her.

She reaches for him, guiding him back home.

Her nails dig into the skin of his back, marking him as hers. She knows

she shouldn't but she's weak. Regardless of what others may think about them, she knows what they share exceeds ordinary love, but a holiness that not even they can desecrate .

Her breathing becomes shallow, she feels the bubbling warmth cascading over her like the morning sun.

His name falls from swollen lips, whispered against the side of his face as he thrust harder inside her. Her eyes slide shut, her lips tremble adjacent to his. She clenches him, daring him to try and leave.

A sensation travels along his nerves, he feels a sharp tug of desire in his belly. He watches Olivia as he moves in and out of her slowly, the exchange is unlike anything they have ever felt before. He groans her name, blood pounding in his ears as he comes inside of her.

He fell asleep to the idea of them.

But when he woke he saw her with him.

/

He showers alone not wanting to wake Olivia up, and not sure how to process what just happened.

The water falls down his face and he cries silently in the shower, so much has happened to him, that he's unsure how he even made it here.

It's a lot to take in.

The shower door opens and she appears like an angel, the sun light escaping through the open door and landing so delicately on her copper skin. They don't say a word but they cling to one another, both crying at all the obstacles life has faced in front of them.

But they are here.

Together.

Despite all the pain and tears. They still managed to find one another.

"He's alive," Olivia whispers in Fitz's ear.

"Who?"

"Your son."

He pulls away from Olivia, he has to see her expression. That she isn't playing a cruel joke on him.

"What," he asked softly.

"I have Abe. He's safe, Fitz. We're safe," Olivia replies with fresh tears mixing with the water cascading down her face. She cradles his face in her hands. She wipes away his tears and replaces them with her freshly kisses lips.

"You have him," he asked again, not believing what Olivia said.

Olivia nods. "He's beautiful." Smiling, she adds, "and he looks like you."

Fitz lets out a jagged breath, smilingly softy at the news he's received. His hand trembles, he covers his face in disbelief. He's never heard such wonderful news like this before.

"You're okay?" He gently raised one thumb to swipe at the moisture on her face.

"We're okay," Olivia answers, as their foreheads touch "All because of you." She cradles his cheek.

He bites his lip to stop from sobbing, but the tears fall freely from his face.

He's done something good after all.

It was worth it.

He tells himself.

It was all worth it.

"You saved us, Fitz," she assures him. "I can never repay you for that."

He smiles coyly, "You already did."

"I'm so sorry that you had to be away from us…"

"Me too." Fitz answers softly, lacing his fingers with Olivia's.

"But you're here with me now," she insist.

"I'm here." He promises.

"No more secrets."

Fitz nods his head in agreement. "No more secrets".

/

"No smoking."

"Okay." Fitz says, without a fight.

"No drinking either."

"Whatever you want," he promises.

She looks up at him. He's changed so much yet he's still positively the same at heart.

"Have you been in bed all day?" Olivia asked taking note of the room looking the exact same as she had left it this morning.

"Kind of." Fitz answers softly, rubbing her arm as he looks outside.

She looks at him quizzically.

"You looked sad this morning, and I thought it was because of me. That you had regrets. I just wanted you to feel better so…"

Fitz gets out of bed, much to Olivia's protest.

He comes back a few seconds later with a large brown bear, popcorn and her favorite wine.

Olivia laughs gleefully at the gift. She covers her face filled with obvious joy. She blinks away the tears before she starts to sob.

"Why are you crying? I was trying to make you happy," he offered, upset somehow that he still managed to hurt her.

"I am happy, Fitz." Olivia whispers, kindly reaching for his hand.

"No regrets? Us?" he offered.

"I could never regret us."

Fitz plays with her fingers, feeling vulnerably exposed at her confession.

"You know me so well," Olivia says with tears stuck in her throat.

"You know me too."

Olivia shakes her head in disagreement. "If I did…I would have fought for you…for us."

Fitz smiles sadly at Olivia's statement. "You couldn't fight for us when I gave up." He wipes her tears away before crawling back to bed.

"We have to take him down, Fitz."

He doesn't say anything.

"Fitz?" Olivia looks up at him.

"I'm scared, Olivia," he admits.

"I have you," she promises him. "I won't let him hurt you again."

Fitz doesn't respond. He's not sure what he could say at the moment,

but he appreciates the assurance. Her courage and strength.

"I have to win. I am going to be the Governor of California." Fitz declares.

"You are going to be the best Governor."

Unsure, he asks, "You think so?"

"I know so," Olivia promises before kissing him and removing the doubt he had.

"I don't want to leave…" Fitz said sadly, knowing that after tomorrow they go back to the real world.

Whatever that means.

"I know…"

Fitz plays with Olivia's hands, kissing the ring he gave her long ago.

"Where's your engagement ring?"

Olivia's eyes flicker at the question. "It's at my house, in my jewelry box."

Fitz doesn't answer. Not exactly sure he wants to hear about Olivia and Edison's engagement.

"I thought they belong on your ring finger?"

"When Edison asked me, I told him that I would think about it."

Fitz frolics with her ring, trying hard not to show his obvious joy at her answer.

"So there's hope," he offered, looking at Olivia briefly before he glances back at her hand.

"There's hope," Olivia confirms, entwining their fingers.


	9. When The Heart Speaks It Speaks

**Be safe. Stay Home.**

**Until Next Time**

**Muse -XoXo**

* * *

**Previously:**

Fitz plays with Olivia's hands, kissing the ring he gave her long ago.

"Where's your engagement ring?"

Olivia's eyes flicker at the question. "It's at my house, in my jewelry box."

Fitz doesn't answer. Not exactly sure he wants to hear about Olivia and Edison's engagement.

"I thought they belong on your ring finger?"

"When Edison asked me, I told him that I would think about it."

Fitz frolics with her ring, trying hard not to show his obvious joy at her answer.

"So there's hope," he offered, looking at Olivia briefly before he glances back at her hand.

"There's hope," Olivia confirms, entwining their fingers.

* * *

X

There's an obvious pep to his step. His custom shoes, hopping ever so slightly against the ceramic tile. He's been in countless meetings, his normal pout and protest replaced by a gentle smile as he licks his lips and thinks of her.

She's still there.

Her remnants etched on the crease of his lips.

She's been avoiding him, he understands why. He doesn't fear or fret about her absences.

He knows when the time is right, she will return to him. That's Olivia. She plans. She makes calculating decisions, but also runs at the prospect of their future. She's scared and confused. He knows that. So, he gives her time and space to figure out what they are and where they go from here.

He could dream about her every day. But there is no time to daydream. There is far too much at stake. He has to be calm, calculate every move he makes. Too obedient and his father is aware, too rebellious and he would punish him. This a delicate time in Fitz's life, and for the first time he prepared to take charge of his life and end this battle once and for all.

"Mr. Grant, what do you say?"

Fitz looks up at the aide, all eyes on him. He ponders for a second "I have their attention. Now, I have to keep it."

/

"Hi, Ms. Pope."

"Mr. Grant," Olivia points to the chair with a folder.

"You are here early?" She offered.

"What can I say, I am eager to learn."

Her heart flutters at his boyish smile before looking away.

"Who's coming to this meeting?"

"The usual."

Fitz nods his head before taking a peek inside the folder.

"No peeking."

Immediately, he lifts his hands in surrender.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No. I'm not. I'm busy."

He takes a good look at her. She can't even look him in the eye. "What are you so afraid of?"

She stares at Fitz incredulously at the question.

"Are you afraid of my father?"

She stops what she's doing to look at him. "They don't scare me. You. You scare me." She looks back down at the table organizing her papers and notes.

"Why do I scare you? I would never hurt you."

"I know that." Her brown doe eyes meet his blue ones. "I know you love me, but they will try and use me to hurt you again...and... I don't want that...I don't want to give them a reason."

"We are in this together." Fitz moves closer to Olivia as she pulls further away.

"Don't tempt me...please." She murmurs, lifting her hand to keep some boundary between them.

"I'm not going anywhere, Liv. This is it."

Her breathing becomes labored, she feels an intrinsic warmth cascading over her.

My God she wants him.

Every bit of him.

He caresses her cheek, thankful for the closed in room.

"No one is going to hurt you baby."

The room opens and immediately Fitz and Olivia move apart. She gives him a knowing look, and he knows all too well that she will not let that happen again.

/

"Marcus, would you like to go over the analytic report?"

Pointing at the PowerPoint he begins. "Fitz has the rich white men, but when it comes to minority some are still skeptical. When it comes to Senator Reston, he's scoring higher with Hispanics and African Americans, but not by much."

"I need numbers! Huck."

"He's down five points."

"Okay, so what are we going to do to change it?"

"Well for starters, Fitz is going to go out there and hand food to the people of San Francisco. One side of that coin is wealth and the other poor. This gives him the opportunity to engage with those dealing with poverty and his constituents."

The room turns silent as Big Jerry walks in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, son."

"Why are you here?" Fitz asked again, this time with an edge to his voice.

"To see how my son is doing after almost _blowing_ up his campaign."

"I'm doing fine."

"Sure, you are, being what? Five points down."

A heavy sigh escape Fitz's lips. Just when he was starting to take a breath, he reappears.

"We are just going over plans for Fitz to keep his momentum."

"Fitz needs to be on television. He's not a politician. He's a glorified baby kisser. He is the image of the American dream, but the American dream comes with sacrifices, death, none of the things Fitz can stomach."

"I believe I have experienced my share of sacrifices and death. Don't you agree father?"

The room turns stifling cold.

"Jerry what do you suggest?" Olivia offers wanting to break the tension between the two.

"Keep Fitz on Camera. I have enlisted Fitz's friends to start pitching and creating super PACs for his run against Reston. In fact, we are all going to a formal banquet in his honor, hosted by his dear friends."

"Friends?" Fitz asked.

"My friends." Jerry clarifies. "And your brother."

There is Daniel Grant. Though impeccably polished, he's aged. His corners are sharp, rigged. His eyes once had a certain softness to them, now slither around the room dark, hardened.

Ever the politician, he stops the meeting to shake everyone's hand until he lands on the one he's been desperate to see.

"Olivia." He whispers almost in disbelief that she's actually standing in front of him.

"Daniel." She offers politely. There's no warmth in her voice, no happiness at seeing his presences. He's a monster, despite his appearance he is just as dangerous as Jerry if not more.

"You haven't aged." He answers in shock.

Olivia plasters a sweet smile, but refrains from looking at Fitz, who she knows is sending death glares to Daniel and Jerry.

Backing away from Daniel, she turns to look at Fitz who to her surprise looks indifferent to the scene.

"Lover Boy."

"Monster." Fitz smiles back.

"You look like shit." Fitz tells Daniel, causing a crooked smile to appear. While still good looking, he looks worn. Life with Jerry can do that, Fitz knows more than anyone the heavy toll of living under Jerry.

"I've never been better."

Fitz looks at his brother up and down, and while he appears externally fit, internally he looks more withdrawn.

"Are you ready to be Governor?"

"It's my destiny." Fitz answers watching how Daniel's eyes harden at the statement. He knows, Daniel wanted this. He knows his brother resents him for being the one their father has favored in his own sick and twisted ways.

"Fitz, why don't we all go out for lunch." Jerry said getting up from the chair.

"I'm not done with my meetings."

Olivia speaks up. "Don't worry Mr. Grant, I will have Stephen give you a detailed description of the calendar for this week and the plan going forward."

"Olivia, are you not joining us?" Daniel offered.

Olivia falters at the question. She most certainly does not want to join the Grant men for lunch. In fact, the only thing she actually wants to do is go home, take a hot shower, and hold her son all night.

"I'll pass but thank you."

"You know, you are still a part of this family, right?" Daniel offered not caring who heard their conversation.

Olivia looks around at the fleeting members, some with bewildered faces as to how Olivia is associated with the Grant men. "Yes, I am well aware. Thank you."

/

"Fitz, you have to play nice with the Republican party."

"I'll pass."

"I figured you would say that."

"Why is Daniel here?" Fitz asked.

He understands Jerry's presence but Daniel's…he provides nothing substantial to this campaign besides being a toy that Jerry uses to entertain him.

"You can ask me that question yourself." Daniel said coldly.

"I'm asking the person who summoned you. You know the one who controls you."

The brother's glare at one another.

Take a bite out of his steak Jerry looks at Fitz. "You don't miss your brother?"

"I don't trust you. What do you have planned?"

"Nothing." Jerry offers throwing his napkin up in surrender.

Fitz narrows his eyes. "work on your lying Big Jerry."

"Fine. The party is out for blood. _Your Blood_." Jerry emphasizes. "Your brother and I are extremely close with the Republican party, so we are here to settle the debt."

"I think you are here for that, but I know you like to play mind games…I'm guessing you are here to play a trick on me, or Daniel…perhaps both."

Jerry smiles at Fitz.

"Why would he play a trick on me?" Daniel asked

"To remind you that he is in control. A flex of his power and influence over you. He took someone you thought you loved away. It was test. Olivia lost, but Jerry won." Fitz turns to his brother.

"I did love her. I think I will always love her."

Fitz laughs loudly. "You do not love her, Daniel. You are incapable of the action."

"Do not undermine me, brother."

"I am not your brother. We have _never_ been brothers." Fitz declares coldly.

Recalling all those years where he would be ostracized by the family, how everything he did was wrong. His brother never defended him, only poured alcohol to his oozing wound.

"I think you are worried, that Olivia may come back to me."

"I don't care what you do but stay away from her." Fitz warns, his voice frightening low.

"Why do you care about her?"

"Yes. Why do you care about her?" Jerry asked challenging Fitz to be honest.

His lips open and his mouth begins to move but stops before anything could come out. He won't fall for Jerry's trap.

"Olivia. Is a good person. She is here to do a job. You leave her alone. Both of you."

"And what if I don't?" Jerry asked.

"You can watch me burn this campaign to the ground. The body count, the laundering. I will destroy us all. We both know I am not afraid of death, so you are going to leave her alone."

Jerry nods his head in compromise. "Very well. I'll keep my promise."

"And I'll keep my mine."

/

He answers the phone without looking at the caller id. It's their unmarked phone. Huck had them made specially for them.

"Hi."

"Hi." Olivia whispers softly as though afraid someone could hear her conversation.

"Are you home?" She asked.

Lying back in his bed, he props his head up using his right arm. "I'm in bed right now."

Olivia sighs at the thought of him lying in bed with no clothes. His heated body is one of the many things she enjoyed about him. He was her personal heater. Knowing exactly when and how to warm her.

Olivia confesses. "I was worried about you."

He smiles through the phone listening to her concern. "Don't be worried about me."

"Kinda hard not to Fitz. Especially with Jerry and Daniel here."

"Jerry had to test me. But he knows where I stand."

"What does that mean?"

"If he were to mess with you in any way, I will burn this campaign to the ground. I will tell everyone what he has done, and the money laundering to pay for this campaign."

"You shouldn't have threatened him."

"He respected it oddly. He doesn't want that information out obviously."

"If it comes to it, you have to let me go."

"Never. I didn't come this far to lose you."

Olivia nurses her glass of red.

"You've been avoiding me." Fitz declares.

Olivia shakes her head. "It's not like that."

"How is it then?"

"We have to be careful. For _him_."

Fitz smiles at the thought of him. "How's Abe?"

"He's sleeping right under me. I should put him in his bed, but I really missed you…so…." Olivia says with a soft voice.

"I'll be home soon." Fitz promises.

"Do you want to see him? I can face time you?" Olivia offers.

"I want to see him. But not like this. I don't want a video, Liv."

"You want to hold him." She answers.

"I want to hold him." Fitz confirms. "I would go run and I would imagine him. What he looked like, how you were raising him…I go to bed early just so that I can dream of you two."

Tears threaten to fall from Olivia's eyes. Her breathing becoming shakier at Fitz's sweet words.

"He's turning one next month."

"He is?"

Olivia nods her head.

"That's my birthday."

"I know…"

"Why would you do that for me?"

"You saved him. I gave him your birthday, because his pediatrician said he was born around that time… it felt right."

"Can I see him that day?"

"Of course."

Fitz tries not to cry at the thought of going home to his family. He plays with his ring. "I'm not sure I'll be able to leave you two after that." Fitz answers honestly.

"Who says you have to."

He wipes the lone tear that managed to escape.

"We are having a little party here at my house to celebrate Abe's first birthday."

"I'll be there."

"You sure? I'm certain Cyrus will have you on the trail in some city."

"I'll be there." Fitz promises. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Olivia smiles listening to Fitz assure her.

"Cyrus is going to love this." Olivia giggles

"I'm sure Cyrus can find me a kid to bring to this party."

"He's going to kidnap a kid for you."

They laugh at the thought of Cyrus grabbing a kid from off the street to come to the party with Fitz. He's crazy and completely unhinged, but Olivia's grown to like Cyrus. He wants the best for Fitz, the same way she does.

"You are a better politician then I thought."

Fitz smiles through the phone. "You taught me everything I know."

"Why did Jerry bring Daniel back?" Olivia asked.

"To mess with me, and also mess with him."

"What good can come from that?"

"Jerry is calculating. He wanted Daniel to do his job and rally support, but he doesn't want to help me, better yet support me. So, Jerry had to give him something to entice him."

"Me."

Fitz nods his head through the phone.

"We are going to take them down."

"No."

"Fitz." Olivia protests.

"I am going to destroy them. But I need for you to stay away."

"I can't do that."

"You have to. If they were to get wind on _who you_ have, who we love…."

"You let me handle this. I will handle them." Fitz promises.

"We are supposed to be a team."

"I've always been on your team." Fitz pledges once again to Olivia.

"So, what do we do Fitz?"

"We pretend. You still hate me, I'm still desperate to repent, and while I smile for the cameras and make nice with that party. I will secure my position as Governor."

"And then?"

"Then. I send my father and brother away for good."

Olivia doesn't respond. That was what she planned for him but getting him to that point will be the test.

"What?"

"Nothing." Olivia answers curtly.

"I can hear you thinking through the phone."

Olivia sighs heavily. "Getting you to the finish line is going to be hard. Yes, you are the republican ticket, but you have burned that side and because of that…"

"They want me out."

Olivia nods her head.

"You need Darcey."

"I don't want her."

"I know…. but you need her for optics."

He could use a drink right about now, something to take the edge off.

"I am going to take charge of my life, Olivia."

Seeing the conversation turn darker, they decide to change the subject.

"You did really well. Seeing your brother and father."

"Yeah…I wanted to kill them…and Daniel making eyes at you made me sick."

"You saw that?"

"Of course, I would be blind and stupid not to see that."

"Daniel, just wants what he can't have."

"What about me? Can I, have you?" His deep baritone voice sent electrical currents throughout her body.

She hasn't been with him since that night. And she's missed him. She can show restraint but being near him and hearing him being praised by everyone she meets…it's hard…it's incredibly hard not to touch someone she feels is bound to her. Hers to claim.

"You can't handle me." Olivia jokes.

"I can handle, you." Fitz promises and he can.

He brought her to climax without touch. His lips, fingers, and cock alone made her see the infinite that is life. All the small fragments turning into a kaleidoscope of color as he and he alone managed to take her to a place inside her that no one else has or can achieve. She shivers at the thought of him still managing to fit insider her perfectly.

For a woman as powerful as Olivia, she relinquishes control to him, granting him the access to do with her what he pleases.

"I could handle you right now…"

Olivia squirms at his voice. "Fitz…"

"I'm in a giving mode. You need me to come over and tuck you into bed?"

Olivia scoffs. "I'm fine mister. I don't need you."

Fitz laughs. "I think you do."

"We can't do that again."

"Why not?"

"Fitz, we can't afford to get caught."

"I'm very careful. We have Huck, my security detail. I am using my power now."

"That's still not good enough reason. We have to stop."

He corrects her "We did stop."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Fitz asked

"You just have to think about me." Olivia says cheekily.

"I think about you all the time… remember that time in the pool house? How you peeped me in the shower."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? I was masturbating to you in the shower."

"I wasn't there."

Fitz laughs heartily. "Oh, you were there. You are pretty kinky, Liv."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "So are you, Lover Boy."

Abe whimpers in his sleep. "Shhhhh."

"Is that my baby?" Fitz asked hearing Abe whimper through the phone.

"Yeah. I think he had a nightmare."

"I have those too, son."

Olivia freezes at the statement. "How do you stop them?"

"I used to tell myself that living was the nightmare…that death was the dream…but now…I would tell Abe that he doesn't have to fear anything or anyone. I'll protect him and you."

A moment of silence passes.

"You should go to bed; you have a big party to go to."

"So, do you."

"I'll be home soon." Fitz promises.

"Good night, Lover Boy."

"Sweet dreams, Wonder Girl."

/

He finds Olivia finally alone. The banquet was running smoothly and everyone has been doing their job, but he needed to talk to her. Find some sense of balance back in this world.

"How are you Olivia? We've been broken up for a couple of years, yet it still feels like yesterday that you broke my heart."

Olivia's eyes flicker up at Daniel.

"You can't possibly be mourning me. As if I was that important to you." Olivia huffs reaching for her glass of pinot.

Daniel huffs exasperatedly. "You were the most important person to me. And I _did_. And I _do _mourn you. I loved you Olivia. I wanted you in ways that I have never wanted anyone. Not even my wife." He gently caresses her arm, before lifting her chip up to meet his eyes.

"You are still the women of my dreams." He drowns in her beauty. She still has him bewitched. Even after all this time.

Olivia's eyes flicker to her right and catches Fitz's stoic stare. With ease she removes Daniel's hand from her face. "That title should belong to your wife."

"_You_ were supposed to be my wife."

Olivia shakes her head. "You didn't love me. You loved what I represented to you. You wanted to prove to your father that he wasn't in control of your destiny and who you love, so you picked someone he would never approve."

Daniel opens his mouth to protest, but Olivia cuts him off. "I don't blame you. I know Jerry isn't easy. But don't think for one second that what you felt for me was sincere and genuine."

Daniel grabs Olivia's arm to stop her from walking away "I do love you. And my actions were questionable at times, but Olivia I picked _you_. I will _still_ pick you."

"Daddy wouldn't approve."

"I'm here because I wanted to see you."

"And what would that do? Allow me to be your mistress?"

"I'll give this all up."

"No. you won't." Olivia answers calmly.

"Who stole your heart?" Daniel asked after a second of clarity.

Olivia falters for a second. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You love someone else. I want to know who that person is."

"It's none of your business."

"There was someone in our relationship, Olivia other than you and me."

"Yes. Your father." Olivia attempts to walk away.

"Not just him…who was he?"

Her eyes grow large at his inquisitive stare "Your dad, is looking for you." Olivia answers walking away from Daniel.

/

"I told you to leave Olivia, alone." Fitz huffs walking over to Daniel as the party resumes around them.

"I see Lover Boy is still the same."

Fitz turns around at the voice he was praying not to hear.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well that's no way to speak to your friend."

"Fine. _Friend_, why are you here?"

He takes a sip of his beer, enjoying the sweet moment of having something over Fitz.

"I'm here to be of support. Figure you could use the star power of Captain Ballard."

Fitz grits his teeth. "So very kind of you."

"You don't seem happy."

"Oh. I'm ecstatic. Great to see you Jake."

The two men shake hands more for public satisfaction then their desire to actually see one another.

"Who would have thought that Lover Boy over here would be Governor, I had my bet on Daniel."

Daniel smiles sadly before finishing his glass of scotch and ordering another.

"Fitz is a natural. He has the looks, the charisma. military. Worked to make his own living. That's a man. That's why he is the one."

Jerry pats Fitz on the back. If the times were different, Fitz would be proud to hear his father talk about him, but now. It means nothing. Everything his father does is a calculated game."

"You know, I am the one who enjoys politics."

"Enough!" Jerry yells with a smile that never waivers. "You aren't going to be the President better yet the Governor because you do want it. That's the difference between you two. I have a son who wants everything and a son who wants nothing. Let it go. The people have spoken, they want Fitz."

"Since when has Fitz become your favorite?" Jake asked.

"I don't have a favorite. I love my children equally. But it's about what they contribute to this family. And Daniel's contribution is running low."

"I married Veronica so that we could have access to her Senator father. I lost Olivia to appease you."

"You lost Olivia, because _she_ didn't love _you_."

An awkward silence passes.

"She loved me." Daniel professes.

Jerry counters calmly "No. She did not."

"You just wanted me for yourself."

"No one wanted you. Not Olivia. Not your mother. I was just stuck with you." Jerry spats before walking away.

Fitz, wanted to apologize, diffuse the situation. But he felt oddly satisfied with the shoes being reversed. For so long, he has watched his brother burn him, kick him when he's down it feels right that he gets to see what life has been like for him.

Daniel says to the group once Jerry is far away. "Olivia loved me. And I'm divorcing Veronica and getting her back."

Jake shakes his head. "I wouldn't. She's dating Senator Edison Davis."

"How do you know that?"

Jake nudges to his right, and there they are.

They look perfect together. Edison is gazing at her, but Olivia is looking elsewhere though she smiles at him from time to time. She looks breath-taking, positively radiant in the glowing strapless dress.

An angel.

She has to be.

"I didn't know she was dating someone." Fitz whispers in shock. He thought Olivia broke up with him. Yet, there he was dancing with his girl.

Jake stares at him peculiarly. "Really? She never mentioned her boyfriend to you?"

"We don't talk about our personal life." Fitz pauses for a moment, clarifying his statement. "Well she does not talk about her personal life."

"Well, he got our girl."

"What do you mean '_our_ girl?" Daniel asked.

"I had a fling with Olivia, this summer."

"What?" Fitz finally pulling his eyes away from her to Jake. "You slept with her?"

"It's been a while. I saw her in Washington when she was looking into a case that I had information on. I wanted dinner in exchange for giving her information."

"So, you slept with her?"

"Not that night, but the next one and the next one after that." He watches Fitz's face turn ashen at the confession. "Are you jealous that I had her before you, Fitz?"

His jaw clenches at the jab. Jake was purposely provoking him.

"You touched her." Daniel answers in disbelief, never listening to what Jake was saying about Fitz.

"Is that a surprise?"

Daniel answers. "Yes, she has self-respect."

"Not that night." Jake chuckles before taking a sip of his beer.

"Why would she sleep with you?" Fitz asked before looking back at Olivia who never looks for him.

"Why does anyone sleep with someone?"

Fitz shakes his head in disbelief that Olivia kept this from him. Of all the people, she slept with him.

"I know why you two are so obsessed with her. The things she can do in a bed…just so…"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Fitz hisses grabbing Jake by his collar.

"Sore subject?"

"Olivia, has standards she wouldn't sleep with you?" Daniel spat

"She has a birth mark on her lower back." Jake answers confidently.

He's wounded. Jake's confirmation of Olivia's beauty mark somehow managed to gut Fitz and remove all vital organs from his body. All that's left inside Fitz is this ghastly deep hole.

He shoves Jake away. Screw optics and the press. Guest begin to surround them as they watch their interactions closely.

"Why would she sleep with you?" Daniel asked. "You of all people."

"She got her heart broken."

"How do you know? Was it me?" Daniel asked his interest piqued.

Jake takes a long sip. "I wanted more, but she wasn't interested in anything serious…. she said she wasn't looking for a commitment; spent two nights with her and she left for good."

"It was me." Daniel answers. "I broke her heart."

Jake shakes his head. "I don't believe it was you."

"Why would you say that?"

Jake shrugs "I just don't see you having the power to make a woman like Olivia Pope love you."

"And you do?"

He rubs his head. "I might have had a chance if that guy hadn't gotten to her first."

"I was her last serious relationship."

Jake still doesn't agree. "No, Daniel. This man, had her in ways we all dreamed of."

"What makes you think it was an ex relationship that caused her to run to your arms?" Daniel asked refusing to accept that Olivia's heart belongs to another.

His pride won't let him see the truth. Even though the truth is right in front of him.

"Her eyes…" Jake's voice drifts off. "She wanted to numb her pain and so-"

"Let's not object my campaign manager."

"Give it up, Fitz. you want her too." Jake turns to Fitz.

"Excuse me?"

Jake sighs heavily. "This good guy act is old. You've been doing this for years. Olivia Pope has been in your life for years now, and you never wanted her?"

Fitz looks for her in the crowd, it took only a second to find her nestled in a group of politicians.

Their eyes meet and everything else fades to the periphery.

"I want a lot of things…but Olivia isn't a prize at the end of a game. She is human. Treat her with respect." Fitz walks off, no longer being able to stomach hearing about Olivia and someone else. This must be what she felt having to watch him with Amber.

Watching Fitz walk away Jake nudges Daniel.

"Watch out for Fitz." Jake warns

"What are you talking about?"

Jake watches him at the bar "Fitz, be careful with him."

"Why?" Daniel asked

"You've never noticed how defensive he becomes when you talk about Olivia?"

"That's just Fitz. Defender of the human race"

Jake observes Fitz closely, watching how Olivia moves to sit next to him at the bar "Maybe" he answers "or maybe he loves Olivia too."

Daniel freezes at the statement, he observes Olivia and Fitz talking closely, his eyes undeniably focused on the two of them.

/

He plays with his drink, tempted to take that bitter taste in his mouth and savior it.

"I thought you said no more drinking."

He looks her up and down, as she moves to sit next to him at the bar.

"I lied. Or at least you lied."

"What?" She smiles through the shock. Unsure what happened to change his mood from happy to sad.

"You are here with Edison."

"I have to have a boyfriend. If I was single, then Jerry would know that you would be coming for me. Jerry is gloating right now because of Edison. I am doing this to protect you. To protect us."

"I don't need to see this." He attempts to walk away, but her tiny yet firm hand keeps him still.

"Why are you upset? Answer me."

"Jake. Edison. Daniel. Take your pick."

She pulls away from Fitz, somehow burned by the fire exuding from him.

"There you are. It seems Fitz has taken you once again."

"Well, keep a better eye on her." Fitz retorts coldly much to Olivia's dismay.

Edison chuckles. "You know, I gotta hand it to you. You have balls. It's a shame you won't have them for long."

Fitz smiles. "That's okay. Olivia has yours, I'm sure she can lend them to me."

"Enough." Olivia warns.

"I don't get to see my girlfriend. That's a problem."

"I thought she was your fiancée. That's what you told me."

The tension is relentless. Olivia's eyes glaze with such fire that she feels herself combusting at the stunt being performed.

"Stop!" Olivia hisses. "This isn't a pissing match. Grow up, people are watching."

"You embarrassed me in front of all of my peers."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?" Fitz snaps.

"You know, I don't understand how Olivia can work for a pompous, spoiled brat like yourself. Have you ever worked a day in your life? You just have good ole dad, giving you a sweet gig without any sacrifice."

"Edison!" Olivia huffs. "Go now. You are causing a scene."

Fitz walks closer to Edison, and to anyone passing by it would like they were just having an intimate conversation "Let me tell you something. You have no _idea_ who I am. And what I have done. I have sacrificed more in this lifetime alone then your thousands of lives. Don't talk to me about sacrifices."

"Baby, you didn't save me." Darcey runs in his arms, watching the tense scene and knowing she had to rescue Fitz.

"You are Fitz's girlfriend? My name is Edison Davis. I'm dating and soon to be engaged to Olivia." Edison answers bringing Olivia closer to him.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I didn't know Olivia had a boyfriend?"

"Darcey, why don't you show Fitz to the bathroom so he can clean up?"

"I can manage on my own."

"Look at you! Spoiled. You have to be told when to drink and go to the bathroom. You are just like a baby."

"Edison!" Olivia grabs his hand and pulls him away before Fitz loses his temper.

/

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

Darcey moves towards Fitz, wrapping her delicate arms around his large frame. "It didn't seem like nothing. It sounds like you guys were fighting and the only person you have in common is Olivia."

Fitz walks away from Darcey much to her displeasure and towards the bathroom.

"The only thing we have in common is that I ruined his political career and have made him one of the most hated individuals in America. What happened is that his girlfriend is my campaign manager, and he hates that by bringing me down also brings her down."

"That's a problem."

Fitz scoffs. "It's a problem."

"So, what are you going to do to fix it?"

He looks at Darcey through the mirror, watching her reflection as she moves closer to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The problem. Fix it."

He stares at her. Cold, a blood chilling stare. "What are you suggesting?"

She kisses his bare back before wrapping her arms around him. "Fire Olivia."

He laughs. He laughs loudly to the point that he was near tears. "Why would I do that?"

"She's causing a lot of problems for you."

"She is the solution to every problem." Fitz corrects her.

He turns away from the mirror towards Darcey. "Olivia Pope is not going anywhere. You will be gone before I let her go. So do not ever think for one second that I will pick you over her. She is functional. You are ornamental."

He walks out the hotel room, leaving Darcey to pick up the pieces of where she went wrong.

He needs to see Olivia. but he knows, if he were to call this late, it would lead to more problems for her, them. He just needs to see her, whether happy or mad with his presences, he needs her assurance and peace that only she can give.

His breath turns agape.

The lights are dim. Condensation covers the walls with wet dew. She looks so small in that large pool. She doesn't see him, as she paddles through the water with such vigor and strength. He watches how her spine elongates as she maneuvers through the water, the indentations on her well-formed back. His heart manages to stop beating at her closeness.

He walks to the stairs of the water, appreciating the heated pool. He stares at her closely, but keeps enough distance in between them where it would appear they were sharing the pool.

She emerges from the water, breathless. She pants frantically as her diaphragm moves up and down in need of oxygen.

She wipes the remaining droplets of water from her face. Her attention becomes acutely focused, there's a certain level of heat radiating from her body. The uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

Her head turns to her right to find him observing her from across the pool.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers looking between him and the closed door. Blessed that the pool area is rather private, with windows that allows them to view outside, but no one's allowed to view who's in.

"I came here to get some of my anger out. But I found you instead."

He swims under the ropes towards her.

"You can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Fitz, someone can come in and find us."

He hovers over her, his lips inches away from hers. "No one can come in. The pool is closed, and my security detail is blocking the entry and there's a barricade outside saying the pool is closed. How did you manage to get in?"

Olivia smiles softly to herself. "I work for Fitzgerald Grant."

He smiles down at Olivia. "I work for you." He whispers in her ear.

"Fitz, this is bad." She pushes him away and walks a few steps backwards to create some distance. "And I'm still upset with you. What happened?"

"I want to say that I am angry with you, but I'm really upset with myself."

She huffs in protest. "What did I do?"

"Jake."

"Jake." She says his name slowly, and then it dawns on her. "He told you?"

Fitz nods his head, "Daniel, was talking about you loving him. Jake talked about you fucking him."

She stares at him defiantly. "And what did you say about me?"

"That you aren't a trophy. An object. In some sick way, I wanted to claim you in front of them." He shrugs. "I can only be mad at myself. I just wish you hadn't fucked Jake. I hate him. And the way he spoke about you…"

She takes a shaking breath, the warm water turning colder. "I just wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me, with Amber." She smiles sadly.

Fitz shakes his head in understanding. "Did it help?"

"No." Olivia folds her arms. "I can't believe they were talking about me."

Fitz murmurs in agreement, his long legs moving slowly towards Olivia who was thinking about what else Jake and Daniel said about her. "It took all of my strength not to punch them."

Olivia smiles at the gesture, her wrinkled hands rubbing Fitz's hard chest.

"All three of us have something in common."

Olivia looks up at Fitz, curious by his statement.

"We all love you." His large hands rub her shoulders before sliding down her breast. "And want you." He murmurs watching as soft pebbles graze his palms. "but only one can have you."

Her breathing becomes labored. There's fire in the water, and it's spreading rapidly. His chest is warm against hers. His massive shoulders tower over her, she feels small yet powerful with him. With a flick of her hand and a wink in her eye she can render this massive man to putty.

"May I, have you?" His baritone voice sends a chill down her spine.

She turns away quickly at the invitation. Her cheeks heat up further as does her body. The fire ragging inside her created by his spark. She berates herself for thinking about having him in such a public way. His large hands slide down her back, her head turns slightly to view him unobscured. His body itself is a work of art, his sculpted back, his firm ass, his wet hair still showing the signs of a curl. Steam is covering the room and fortunately for Olivia, she doesn't have to answer if the wetness dripping from her body is from her essences or the precipitation.

His cool body merges with her heat. A shiver manages to escape her lips, his pressed member pokes her and absentmindedly she arches at the contact.

"Who can have your body and your soul? Is it me that you desire?" His fingers ghost around her back until landing on her neck, he softly unties her top.

"Fitz." She whispers breathlessly.

She hasn't felt this hunger in such a long time. It reminds her of their time in the pool house where she watched him masturbate to thought and view of her.

He pulls her hair back, removing the shower cap from her head. She allows him to do with her what he pleases, just as long as he extinguishes the flame burning inside her with fervor.

"Who do you want?"

"Fitz." She whimpers trying desperately to move his hands, but he remains frozen to the spot.

"Who. Do. You. Want." Olivia looks up, and encounters that intense dark gaze that pins her to the spot. His expression is focused, his eyes burning with something she can't quite describe but it leaves her drunk despite not drinking, high yet she hasn't smoked. If she were to be honest, she would confess that she loves Fitz in ways that she could never love another man. Her one true desire has always been to be with him.

"You." She whispers against his lips. "I want you. Just you." He looks at her, a long look all over that makes her thighs shift uncomfortably as she throbs in time with her pulse.

Cupping the side of her face, he pulls her towards him, looking tempestuously at her lips that open partially for him to touch. He traces her lips with her thumb, she bites the meaty flesh before his lips cover hers.

She whimpers frantically at the exquisite contact.

His hand falls down to her throat, feeling the soft pulsation through his palm, she elongates her neck for him to receive more of her, and greedily he does.

Cloaked in the cover of darkness, two souls move closer to another.

"Please…" She pants. "please Fitz…"

Olivia begging proves to be a powerful source. He would do anything to silence her begging yet anything to elicit such provocative response. Effortlessly he picks her up and sets her on the side of the pool. He kisses her inner thigh watching the meaty flesh contract under his command. He rubs the goosebumps covering her skin.

She knows what he is about to do. She should stop him. She should push him away. But she can't. And she won't.

He leaves searing kisses on her flesh, a wonderful contrast to the cool title on her back. He kisses down her stomach, lips brushing over her naval, tongue tracing out patterns across her skin, his hands touching her hips, and she shivers and shifts a little as she watches him.

He looks at her, a long look all over that makes her thighs shift uncomfortably before diving headfirst inside her.

She whimpers softly at first, remembering Fitz's security detail outside the door. But decency soon dissipates into nothingness at the contact of his adept tongue blessing her.

Spreading her legs out further, he kisses over the sticky flesh. Her hands move without hesitation as she steers him to her climax.

"Fitz." She whimpers.

He obeys her, listening to her body, he follows commands. She bites her lips close to the point of blood; she can feel the orgasm building from the bottom of her stomach throughout her body.

His tongue touches her in a fluttering motion, creating a ripple effect that leaves her breathless, and withering his name like a prayer. And he most certainly feels blessed.

Gathering her in his arms, he rubs her cheek affectionately. Watching as she comes back down to earth. He expected a slap, a shove, her to reject his affection but she surprises him. Reaching for his hand, she guides him inside her. To hell with decency and modesty, she has been without him for so long that she deserves him. He deserves her. Pushing him on the step of the pool she climbs on top of him, straddling over his thighs. She stares at his perfect cock before looking back at him.

His expression is so deeply penetrating, that she knows he will take her once again to the place that only he can.

"Olivia-" He groans. Never feeling so powerful and powerless until under her magical thighs.

Their faces are mere inches apart, his unsteady breath raking over her skin, the warm softness of her breath caressing him.

She takes every inch of him inside her.

He groans, low and deep, brings his mouth down to hers. The kiss is raw, desperate, his lips moving over hers, wanting more, needing more. The steam from the pool does nothing to dry them, but instead adds moisture as Fitz enters Olivia from behind.

She gives her body to him and in exchange he gives her his.

She whimpers at the soul crushing penetration, how he manages to consume her with every thrust of his hips and teasing of her clit.

The view of Olivia's backside is unlike anything seen before. He pummels through her, relishing the sound of their skin coming into contact followed by Olivia's moans and whimpers of pleasure. There's something quite beautiful watching their skin fuse together, their flush skin merging together in perfect harmony.

The pace is fast and rough, the raw adulation being expressed through their love as Olivia curves and elongates her spine to take more of him. Water spills from the pool as they set the perfect motion.

His fingers roll down her hips' as he begins to play with her clit. Wildly Olivia rolls her hips creating the perfect amount of friction as she rides her climax with Fitz following closely behind.

"Olivia." He groans with ragged breath as he begins to climax, attempting to remove himself but she clings to him so tightly that he loses control.

"I need a cigarette after that." Fitz jokes causing Olivia to giggle.

"I could use a glass of red."

"You want one? I could go to the bar and grab you one."

"No" She pats his hand gently. "I'm fine here with you."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Edison is up there. And so is Darcey."

"I thought we were in this together."

"We are." She promises. "I just have guilt. I'm going to break up with Edison tonight. I wanted to keep him around just in case I needed information from him that could be to your benefit. But… it's not going to work out. And it's not fair to keep him around."

"I'm breaking up with Darcey then."

"Fitz…" She begins to protest.

"Enough."

"We need her. We can't have Jerry looking into us."

He plays with his ring, trying to think of their next step.

"I want you, though."

Olivia shakes her head sadly. "And I want you. I'll wait for you Fitz. For as long as you need."

Their fingers interlace, and Fitz smiles at their rings. "We are married. You do know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our rings. The vows we exchanged. That wasn't some commitment ring. We wore our rings despite the distance and pain because we belong together."

"I know." Olivia whispers back, her head falling on his shoulder.

"We are going to get our happy ending." Fitz looks at Olivia who seems so scared and uncertain.

"We are going to be happy. I promise, Liv."

/

"There you are!"

Olivia walks to the restroom. "Not now Edison."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Where and the hell were you, Olivia?"

"I was busy." Olivia begins running water as Edison stares at her incredulously.

"You went swimming?"

"What gave it away? Was it my swimsuit that I walked out with?" Olivia asked sarcastically, moving past him.

"You are cheating on me." Edison answers calmly, not a question. A statement.

"What?"

"You heard me. I think you are cheating on me, and I think you are doing it with Fitzgerald Grant."

The drawer slams loudly, causing the mirror on the wall to shake from the impact.

"Excuse me!"

"Don't lie, Olivia. it's beneath you."

Her nostrils flare, her head cocked to the side in defiance. "What makes you think I am having an affair? And with my boss."

"What? A young beautiful woman who works under a rich, handsome white man. Not like I haven't heard that story before."

"Not from me."

"We haven't had sex since I proposed. You rejected my proposal; barely say two words to me yet you summon me to this banquet."

"This is about sex?"

"You aren't giving it to me, so it must be him."

"I'm tired and busy."

"That's an excuse."

"I'm not going to have sex just because you want it."

"There's plenty you do and not do regardless of me wanting it or not."

"Do you think I am stupid? That I don't see how he looks at you? How you are busting your ass to get him elected when he is nothing but a spoiled brat! This man is the antithesis of what we believe, yet here you are working day and night for him. I can't fathom anyone being this invested in a candidate unless they were family, or they are screwing them. Which one is it, Olivia?"

She walks towards him, calmly. Eerily calm. "One, you have called me stupid. Two, you have devalued my work into some cheap tawdry affair. You'd never suggest Scooter Libby was screwing Dick Cheney. Three, you have attempted to shame me by using the race card and insulting me for working with a rich white republican. Four, you have referred to me a whore who's only value is what's underneath her skirt. And Five, this will be the last time I speak to you again. So, whoever I am screwing, whatever I am doing. Is no longer your damn business." Without another word uttered, Olivia opens the door and watches Edison leave despite his protest.

"He was the past boyfriend who broke your heart." Edison turns around to look at Olivia, her puppy dog eyes told him all that he needed to know. "You need me. Grant men aren't kind to women especially women of your _hue_. He'll never pick you."

Olivia smirks at him, he could say whatever he wants but she knows the truth. "And I'll never pick you."

"Goodbye Edison." Olivia says closing the door on Edison and their relationship for good.


	10. Tears in Heaven

**This story is coming to end. Plan to finish this story in the next 1-2 chapters. Will most likely be hanging up FF at least olitz. After this story is completed I plan to finish Grey Horse and may post another day chapter in between, but I believe this will be in the end of Musesofthemind unless the muse returns.**

**Until Next Time XoXo **

* * *

**Previously:**

"You are cheating on me." Edison answers calmly, not a question. A statement.

"What?"

"You heard me. I think you are cheating on me, and I think you are doing it with Fitzgerald Grant."

The drawer slams loudly, causing the mirror on the wall to shake from the impact.

"Excuse me!"

"Don't lie, Olivia. it's beneath you."

Her nostrils flare, her head cocked to the side in defiance. "What makes you think I am having an affair? And with my boss."

"What? A young beautiful woman who works under a rich, handsome white man. Not like I haven't heard that story before."

"Not from me."

"We haven't had sex since I proposed. You rejected my proposal; barely say two words to me yet you summon me to this banquet."

"This is about sex?"

"You aren't giving it to me, so it must be him."

"I'm tired and busy."

"That's an excuse."

"I'm not going to have sex just because you want it."

"There's plenty you don't do regardless of what I want."

"Do you think I am stupid? That I don't see how he looks at you? How you are busting your ass to get him elected when he is nothing but a spoiled brat! This man is the antithesis of what we believe, yet here you are working day and night for him. I can't fathom anyone being this invested in a candidate unless they were family, or they are screwing them. Which one is it, Olivia?"

She walks towards him, calmly. Eerily calm. "One, you have called me stupid. Two, you have devalued my work into some cheap tawdry affair. You'd never suggest Scooter Libby was screwing Dick Cheney. Three, you have attempted to shame me by using the race card and insulting me for working with a rich white republican. Four, you have referred to me a whore who's only value is what's underneath her skirt. And Five, this will be the last time I speak to you again. So, whoever I am screwing, whatever I am doing. Is no longer your damn business." Without another word uttered, Olivia opens the door and watches Edison leave despite his protest.

"He was the past boyfriend who broke your heart." Edison turns around to look at Olivia, her puppy dog eyes told him all that he needed to know. "You need me. Grant men aren't kind to women especially women of your _hue_. He'll never pick you."

Olivia smirks at him, he could say whatever he wants but she knows the truth. "And I'll never pick you."

"Goodbye Edison." Olivia says closing the door on Edison and their relationship for good.

* * *

**X**

Sworn in as the Republican candidate required time. Time, he began to realize was fleeting. There was a time when the clock would move far too slow, now. Now, he finds himself wanting more hours in the day even a few minutes extra would suffice.

Today was his day. He's spent every waking minute campaigning and traveling. Today for the first time in his life, he wants time.

He needs time.

His palms are sweaty. He wipes the perspiration from his palms onto his pants, feeling the immediate dampness on his thighs. He shouldn't be this nervous but he was. Anxiously and overwhelmingly nervous.

His eyes glance up at the large brick building containing Olivia and Abe inside. He's been outside sitting in his truck for over an hour, he wasn't late for the party in fact he arrived an hour early to help Olivia set up but the second he parked his truck fear rushed throughout his body like a tidal wave, rendering him frozen to the moment. What if, he hates him? What if he looks at him and he doesn't feel anything? Can Abe love him? So many questions plague him, and he knows the answer to his problems is to see them, but he's scared. His fingers turn ashen as he grips the steering wheel, he's waited for this moment for so long that the fear of them not being real will devastate him in ways that he will never be able to recoup from.

He looks at the passenger seat, smiling at the buckled teddy bear. He never enjoyed shopping but for first time he spent hours at a store trying to figure out what he would like and what could a one year old enjoy. Ever the perfectionist he wants to make a great impression on him, he knows Abe won't care but it matters to him.

Abe matters.

Clicking the seatbelt, he hold the bear in his arms and smiles.

Olivia watches him outside. His old pickup truck stands out like a sore thumb in this pristine neighborhood. She's watched him for the past thirty minutes get out of the truck only to walk back in. She doesn't want to interfere with his process, she knows this is an incredibly hard time for Fitz. It's best that Fitz process his feelings on his own terms.

She knows he's afraid.

Inside the apartment contains his dream. His truest goal, and desire. Every obstacle has stopped him from reaching this point, what if the dream is far sweeter than the reality. Olivia doesn't want to complicate his life or add more stress, so she watches him and waits for him to come inside.

"Come on!" Fitz huffs slamming his fist in the steering wheel. It was beginning to rain.

He looks at his rear view mirror before exiting the truck. The party has officially started which means he can't be late. He walks over to passenger side of the truck to retrieve the many gifts he bought Abe. He fixes his black baseball hat to conceal his identity, but he stops at the entrance of the apartment complex. It's not that he doesn't want this, he's dreamt this moment for so long that it all just feels too good to be true.

His breathing becomes shallow, the saliva filled in his mouth turns to sand. Perhaps it's better for him to turn around and never meet Abe. In his dreams he will always find him, reality always has a way of keeping him away.

Maybe it's best he beats reality for once.

The rain was beginning to intensify and Fitz can't help but take the rain as a sign to go.

He can't bear to lose them. Reality is far more damaging then dreaming. Expectations can ruin a moment and can damper the reality of the situation.

He doesn't want that. Especially on his special day.

He turns around.

Slowly walking down the steps towards his truck.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Olivia asked "we were really looking forward to seeing you, right Abe?"

A soft giggle vibrates to Fitz's ear drum. His lips part and his eyes water at the most perfect sound. He closes his eyes painfully hearing his giggle.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked still refusing to turn around and look at them.

Her warm hand rubs his back soothingly before slowly lacing their hands together and pulling him towards her.

One.

Two.

Three.

With his hand still entangled with Olivia's he pivots towards them and the site alone causes water to fall on his face. Perhaps it's the rain or his own tears, it doesn't matter. The objects of his affection are in front of him.

There he was.

Here she is.

Safe.

He's perfection in human form. He's smiling at him not as a stranger but as though he knows him. He smiles like Olivia, his one dimple making an entrance as they view one another with a certain ease that not cannot be found by strangers. Fitz, absorbs him, taking every hair an eyelash to memory. He has soft brown curls, plush pink lips, and beautiful brown eyes. A reflection of both him and Liv.

There's a kinetic relationship occurring between the two. A registering of each other's soul.

Every memory of them re-emerges. The late nights where he would feed him and they would gaze into each other eyes as they fell asleep. It's all there. He doubts Abe recognizes him, but he believes on some surface that his heart recognizes him and knows that he was loved by him.

It explains why when Abe looks at him he smiles at him with reassurance .

He knows him.

Olivia swings Fitz's hand to bring him back down to earth. They were getting soaked.

"I'm sorry." Fitz blushes softly realizing they were outside and exposed.

"It's okay." Olivia offers "are you ready to come in?"

Looking at his family he smiles graciously "lead the way."

Hand and hand they walk inside, no one pays attention to them. They are like any other family.

He watches Abe run inside the apartment and hug the couch. He stares at the doorway not exactly sure where to go, and how to not overstep any boundaries.

"Don't be afraid." Olivia locks the door after them.

Fitz looks around "where's the party?"

"That's tomorrow. I thought you and Abe should get to know each other first on an intimate level before having a party."

"Thank you." Fitz smiles at the generous offer.

"Is this all for him?" Olivia asked finally noticing the several gifts in Fitz's arm.

"Yeah." Fitz laughs "I wasn't sure what he would like so I bought a little bit of everything and ummm a family gift."

Olivia notices the plush brown teddy bear with a red sweater on.

"Go give it to him, he won't bite." Olivia offered as she took the presents from Fitz's hand and placed them on a table.

He walks towards Abe, sitting on the floor adjacent him. They stare at one another for a second. Abe's once joyous face turns serious as he views Fitz up close. Fitz has been afraid before but never has he felt such fear like this, he wants him to like him desperately, to accept him.

Fitz doesn't move. Somehow afraid of being to forward will push him away. So he waits and watches as he moves closer and closer towards him. Looking at the bear in his lap he hands it to Abe who's chubby fingers grabs the bear and smiles brightly at Fitz. He hugs the bear tightly as he moves to sit next to Fitz.

"You like him?" Fitz asked watching as his son plays with the stuffed animal.

"That was the first thing my mom bought me. She wanted to call me Teddy, but my dad wanted to keep the family name so I was named Fitz. I slept with that bear every night for as long as I could remember. And when my mom died, I became attached to that bear. If I smell it long enough I can still smell her ." Fitz smiles at the memory.

Abe plays with the bear joyfully beside Fitz.

"I wanted you to have this." Fitz said lifting the bear up to play with Abe " I wanted you to have a piece of me with you…." He looks down sad.

"He has plenty of you." Olivia smiled as she sat on the floor beside her favorite boys.

"He's perfect." Fitz wipes the single tear quickly

"He is. He's a lover boy like his dad." Olivia laughs as Abe walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

Olivia snuggles him, showering him with kisses.

"I'm glad it's in the family." Fitz smiles taking pictures of the two embracing.

"You know me, you know I'm not exactly affectionate or warm but….he's taught me so much. I love hugs. I love kisses. I'm more understanding and inviting. He's given me the love and stability I desire and need." Olivia chuckles softly at the thought of her turning into someone she never imagined she would become.

"I never thought I would be a mom. I wanted it, but I just never thought it would be in the cards for someone like me, with my upbringing."

"I always knew you would be the perfect mother."

"Really?"

"Of course. Olivia, you found a bunch of misfits and created a family with them. You give your clients the love, understanding, and discipline that only a mother can bring. You are the most maternal person I know. That's why I wanted you to be the mother of my children. I never doubted your abilities as a mother."

Olivia looks down at her son in her arms, how content he is sitting with her. Standing him up she pushes his hair back "can you give dada a hug? Go give him a hug?" looking at Fitz with his arms spread out to receive him he runs towards him.

He inhales his lavender scent. His hand rotates between rubbing his soft hair or his back. He's real. And he fits perfectly in his arms. This warmth igniting through him, the hot tears falling from his face, he's walking into heaven's door.

There it was.

The end to a perfect night.

But it only got better from there. They laughed. They played. They ate pizza and watched a movie together as Abe's opened his gifts.

He tickles him, watching his laugh grow louder before hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Thank you, Liv."

"No." Olivia wipes her tears "Thank you."

"You saved him, Liv."

"And you saved us." Olivia offers.

Fitz looks down at Abe in his arms, he kisses his soft forehead before wrapping his arms around him tightly; Too tightly probably but Abe doesn't squirm or fidget. His hand pats Fitz on the back as though sensing he needs the support. Fitz laughs at the gesture, his large arms open for Olivia, an invitation to join their family. Without hesitation Olivia finds herself safe and warm inside his massive arms.

Abe moves to kiss Olivia before wrapping his arms around her neck.

"He loves you as much as I do."

Olivia chuckles "you think you can share me?" Olivia asked Abe who babbles in response.

"Grant men, can't resist Olivia Pope" Olivia pushes Fitz laughing at his joke.

Kissing Abe she pats his back soothingly before getting up.

"Come on dada, we have a couple of birthdays to celebrate."

Holding Olivia's hand they walk hand and hand into the kitchen.

With her camera she records the birthday celebration. With Fitz holding Abe they sing happy birthday and Fitz makes a wish on behalf of Abe and himself.

"What did you wish for?"

"Nothing much."

"What?"

"My wish came true when I saw you two."

She kisses him on the lips before turning her attention back on Abe who was enjoying being fed cake by Fitz.

"He loves cake."

"See, he's definitely your kid." Olivia giggles

"I'm sure you'll get him hooked on popcorn and wine in no time."

"Wine yes, but popcorn no. he'll get chocked." Olivia laughs before suppressing a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I have to give him a bath. I have a big day tomorrow getting the cake and decorating."

"I can help?" Fitz offers

"Fitz, you have your interview coming up this week. You should be studying and practicing."

"That's not important to me right now. I've been away from you two for so long that I just want to be with you every second of the day. I have to make up for all the lost time."

Olivia doesn't say a word, she understands. Reaching for Abe he climbs in her arms. "you want to give him a bath ?"

Fitz stares at Olivia, taking a deep breath he smiles graciously before standing up. Abe reaches for him and without thought he carries him as they walk to the restroom.

Olivia leaves the boys to themselves. Fitz believes she was trying to give them quality alone time and Fitz appreciates it more than she knows.

He turns the bath on, making sure the water is just right. Gently he places Abe in the tub. Sitting on the floor beside him; he watches him play and splash water around, not minding that he gets soaked in the process. They laugh and play as Fitz makes the water squirt him in the face.

Abe laughs uncontrollably at the water jumping.

Fitz laughs with him, relishing the sound of his unwavering laughter. The most mundane things make him happy and laugh. With every giggle and smile etched from his lips Fitz manages to heal his heart twice as fast. The sharp edges and cuts Fitz's heart endured through the years Is becoming dull

"Okay, let dada wash your hair." Fitz sprinkles water over Abe's silky curls before lathering soap in his hair.

He smiles to himself at how kind Abe is. He's so easy going and warm.

"Dada!"

"Yeah Abe?" Fitz asked trying not get emotional hearing him call him that.

He splashes water and Fitz laughs loudly. How did he get so lucky? Looking at his watch he knows they are past Abe's bedtime. Quickly he picks him up from the tub wrapping him in his yellow duck towel. He quacks as he carries him towards Olivia who was waiting for them on the bed. Like a well-run car they work seamlessly together. One lathering Abe with lotion and oil as the other works on putting his diaper and pajamas on.

In bed they read him a bedtime story.

"Dada" Fitz reads "meow"

"Dada!"Abe says excitedly as he looks between Abe and Olivia

"I can't believe he's calling me that already."

"We may have been practicing for a couple of weeks just who you are."

"You did that for me?"

"Fitz. Abe is as much your child as he is mine. And you don't have to feel obligated to be-"

"This is my family." Fitz cuts her off "There's no place in the world I would rather be. And to spend my birthday with you two…you just gave me the greatest gift."

Fitz kisses the crown on Abe's head before reading once again.

"He's out." Fitz whispers

"I'm surprised he lasted this long." Olivia giggles kissing his cheek as she begins to pick him up.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting him to bed."

"He doesn't sleep with you?"

"Sometimes. He was sleeping with me but everyone kept telling me it wasn't a good idea plus he sleeps really bad so I'm constantly up afraid he's going to roll out the bed."

"I'll take him."

"Are you sure?"

"I got him." Fitz picked him effortlessly.

With the greatest care he places him in his crib. He observes him for a few minutes. How is it possible that when he looks at him all he sees and feels is love.

Olivia's warm arms cradle his waist, kissing the spinal column of his back. "he's perfect right."

"I've never seen anything so perfect before in my life."

"He really loved having you here…as did I."

He turns in Olivia's arm, taking note of her delicate features. "I loved being here with you both. Best birthday ever."

Olivia smiles sadly "I'm sorry it had to come so late."

"Me too. But it's okay now. I would do it all over again to ensure your safety."

"We are safe because of you."

"Then it was all worth it." He cradles her cheek before kissing her on the lips.

"Do you have to go?"

"I'll stay for as long as you'll have me." Fitz promises

"Cyrus is going to be mad."

"I don't care about Cyrus."

Olivia laughs.

"Thank you for my family, Liv."

"Thank you for saving your family."

The hug one another as they watch Abe.

Olivia watches Fitz falter at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can leave, Liv. I don't have the strength to walk away."

"Who says you have to?"

With one final look Fitz closes the door.

/

Having received her confirmation email from the producers of Jimmy Kimmel Live, they were good to go. She made sure to send them a list of questions deemed appropriate, and of course much to Fitz's annoyance Darcey would be there in the audience.

She walks into the dressing room, greeted by warm smiles and an sheer disgusted look by Darcey who hugs Fitz at her arrival. She ignores the dig, there are much more important things that need her attention then Darcey.

"I have to leave early today, but Cyrus will be here and you are going to do great."

Fitz smiles at Olivia. "Thanks Liv."

She walks out the dressing room to bid Cyrus farewell.

"Shit!"

"What?" Olivia walks over to Cyrus as he kneels to the floor as though he was going to throw up.

"Fitz. He's going viral and not for the reasons we want." Cyrus hands Olivia his phone, and there in bold letters highlights a love letter written by Fitz.

"What is this?"

"It's a love letter. Fitz was writing a fucking love letter to a girl. And it's explicit with what he wants to do with her."

Looking back at the letter Olivia reads it closely.

_'Do you remember the day we first kissed? How our wet lips glided and slipped past civility. Our first kiss was not our first kiss, but it was the first time in this lifetime that I knew I've loved you before. Do you remember the first time I made you cum? How I moved so deeply inside that our souls fused into one. Do you remember the first time I tasted your sweet elixir? I wrote a poem inside you, knowing that you could feel the curves and lines and whimper the words I transcribed for you. The poem contained many symbols and variables but it all started and ended with a kiss from you .'_

_Faithfully yours,_

_Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III_

She reads the letter over and over again. This was her first time reading the poem, and she knows without a shadow of doubt that it was written for her. Her guess during their relationship when their love was still so new.

"Look at him!" Cyrus slams his hand into the door with anger. " he is going on air in one hour! The press is going to love this! We have to hide this! How did they find this! Is this for you?" Cyrus rambles

"What's going on?" Fitz asked walking up to them.

"You! You being you!" Cyrus shoves the phone at him.

He reads the poem. His eyes flicker towards Olivia who looks away.

"What about it?"

"What about it! Do you think the people of California wants to elect a man who's written love poems about a women! And worse, you aren't even married. This is a scandal. We need to squash this now!"

"We can't." Olivia pipes up "It's out there. My bet is that whoever had this letter has been waiting for this time."

"So we just let him go on stage and profess that he wrote about screwing some girl he's not even with!"

Olivia looks at him for the first time.

"No." he answers. He knows exactly what Olivia plans to orchestrate. The letter was written for Darcey when he was still pursuing her.

"It's our only move."

"The truth is our only move." He corrects her

Cyrus laughs, diabolically causing heads from all over to stare at him.

"Cyrus!" Olivia shushes him

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop laughing at you two thinking you can run off and be what? The next Obama's. You wrote that poem about Olivia. I wish I was surprised but everything you do is about her."

"I'm not ashamed of the letter. We'll address it head on. The questions about my relationships will be answered."

"Fitz." Olivia warns

"I'm handling this my way. It's done." Fitz walks away.

/

"Our next guest is going to be the Governor of California, give it up for Fitzgerald Grant, or Mr. President if you ask me!" Jimmy gives Fitz a warm hand shake and like the pro he is, he waves at the crowd.

"I've been waiting for you."

Fitz laughs at the joke "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I've been a little occupied."

"Yeah! I can tell. Campaigning. Fighting your party, writing provocative literature. You are a busy man."

"All in a day's works."

"Speaking of working how is it working with Olivia Pope?"

"It's incredible. I have learned a great deal from her. She is a remarkable human being. I owe Olivia far more than what anyone knows. And let me tell you she is far more qualified to be running then me."

"Why isn't she running?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her!"

"Would you help her if she decided to run for office."

"It would be my honor. I would do anything for Ms. Pope."

"Now, your love letter is becoming viral…women all over the world are asking to be your girlfriend better yet the women in this letter. My own wife made a point to come to the set just to see you. Look at her taking a picture with you in your dressing room!" the camera pans to Jimmy's wife showing all twenty eight perfectly white teeth as her hand lays on Fitz's chest.

"Look at this ! She's happier in your arms then mine. She also read your letter before seeing you today…."

"Watch out!" Fitz grins

"So I guess we can confirm the letter is true."

"Yes. The letter is mine."

"Who was the special lady?"

Fitz plays with his ring for a second before smiling at the catcalls being hollered from the crowd. "I will never kiss and tell."

"Well after reading it, it seems you did more than just kissing."

"I did." Fitz agrees smiling as women from the audience cheer him on.

"And you are still not married why?"

"The honest thing I can tell you about myself right now Jimmy, is that I am a man in love with an incredible women."

The audience swoons at his declaration. And Fitz smiles shyly at his over sharing.

"Why do you feel people are rooting for you?"

"I think people want change. I am tired of broken promises and politicians being more concerned about their pocketbook then the people. I am an honest man, and I'm for the people. Not just the Republican people. But for all the people. It's my tagline and it's a saying I believe in."

"I'm not a Republican. But I have to say, I've seen you at the shelters. I watched a director show pictures of you as a child, how you constantly contributed to the community. But what sealed the deal for me was when you went against the party line in support of gun control. I liked you, but watching you embarrass and anger your constituents for not following the party's checklist made me confident in my decision to vote for you this November as my Governor of California."

"Thank you Jimmy. That means a lot. My job is not to be a yes man, but to be the man of California. I am ready and willing to fight for you all. I'm not a man defined by a party, but a man loyal to California and everyone who lives here."

A standing ovation occurs. The camera pans to the audience who claps proudly at who they know will be their next Governor.

"Well I bought you a cake since it's your birthday."

A crew member rolls out the small but beautiful cake.

"Aww thanks Jimmy."

"Happy Birthday Governor!"

The men embrace and Fitz smiles at the cake as Jimmy and the audience sings to happy birthday to him.

Closing his eyes he makes a wish before blowing his candles.

"You know my birthday was Tuesday, but this is still wonderful gift ."

"Tuesday! Well, what did you?"

"Oh I spent the day with my family. It was the best birthday I ever had." Fitz smiles at the recent memory.

"Well take this cake before my wife gives you her cake."

Fitz laughs at the joke.

"Before you leave one last question."

"Shoot."

"Since you've been on the rode campaigning, you told me this is your first off day in a while. How do you plan to end your night?"

"After this interview I plan on getting in my car and going home."

There's a knock at her door. Turning off the Tv she rushes to see who could be needing to see her and so late.

She peaks through the peephole before opening the door to look at the stranger at her door.

They observe one another for a second neither saying a word as Olivia turns to invite him inside.

"I'm home."

Without a saying a word Olivia guides him to their room.

As one world comes to an end and new one was just beginning.


	11. Final Bow

**The final chapter. I hope you all enjoy, with this story finished will work on Grey Horse. I hope you stay safe and happy.**

**Until Next time, **

**Muse XoXo**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Happy Birthday Governor!"

The men embrace and Fitz smiles at the cake as Jimmy and the audience sings to happy birthday to him.

Closing his eyes he makes a wish before blowing his candles.

"You know my birthday was Tuesday, but this is still wonderful gift ."

"Tuesday! Well, what did you?"

"Oh I spent the day with my family. It was the best birthday I ever had." Fitz smiles at the recent memory.

"Well take this cake before my wife gives you her cake."

Fitz laughs at the joke.

"Before you leave one last question."

"Shoot."

"Since you've been on the rode campaigning, you told me this is your first off day in a while. How do you plan to end your night?"

"After this interview I plan on getting in my car and going home."

There's a knock at her door. Turning off the Tv she rushes to see who could be needing to see her and so late.

She peaks through the peephole before opening the door to look at the stranger at her door.

They observe one another for a second neither saying a word as Olivia turns to invite him inside.

"I'm home."

Without a saying a word Olivia guides him to their room.

As one world comes to an end and new one was just beginning.

* * *

**X**

"We have an unconfirmed report that Fitzgerald Grant is dating his campaign manager Olivia Pope."

Images of Olivia and Fitz flicker on the screen. Personal pictures of the two appear on the TV.

"From what I can tell, they appear to have been an item for years off and on."

"Bryan, do you feel this allegation will hurt Fitz's election bid? Tomorrow is the night."

"It certainly won't help but I do not feel his party will part or sway away from him, but I believe there are questions that must be answered and the biggest being, why the secrecy."

The TV flies into the wall.

"Cyrus!" Olivia yells turning around watching as Cyrus throws a temper tantrum.

"This….This is bad! I knew this would come out! You two act like a couple of teenagers! Never keeping your hands to yourself!"

"Enough Cyrus." Fitz walks away from the window towards Olivia who's sitting on the couch in disbelief.

"No! You've done enough for all of us! Lover Boy!" Cyrus spats with fury. They were at the finish line, this was their win. Fitz, proved to not only California but America that he was the golden boy they were all looking for: smart, good-looking, charismatic, idealistic red blood American. The next JFK was how he has been termed, and it worked. Fitz, reignited a dying party and like his name sake will be known as much for his work as well as his scandal.

"I'm not ashamed, Cyrus. I'm thrilled."

Cyrus walks over to him in shock "Thrilled?"

"We are done hiding in the shadows. Olivia is going to be my first lady. If they cannot accept us then I will not be there Governor."

"You imbecile! Can you for one second get your head out of the clouds! We've worked too hard to let you go and do what? Normal? You aren't meant to be normal! You are"

"Cyrus, shut up." Olivia begins pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?"

She stops for a second to look at Fitz. " It's Daniel. Daniel leaked this information."

"Why?"

"They had that picture of us, that old picture of us. They waited at the most important time to release it. Gerry would never jeopardize your campaign which means."

"Daniel."

Olivia nods her head.

"We need to talk to him."

"May I talk to him alone?" Fitz asked "please."

/

"You fucked her."

"Excuse me?"

Fitz closes the door as Daniel walks inside his house, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"You fucked Olivia. You've been fucking her, knowing that I love her."

"You don't love her."

"I love her!" Daniel yells "She was mine! Don't you get it? You've stolen everyone from me, my mom, our father, Olivia…everyone loves you more than me…"

"Olivia, doesn't belong to me."

"But you fucked her when I was with her."

Fitz lets out an audible sigh of frustration "I wasn't fucking her, not the way you think."

"Oh? You what? Made sweet love to her after I was done making love to her?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like, Fitz? How did you get her?"

"First of all. I love Olivia, and she loves me. And we didn't mean to fall in love with each other but we did. And I don't regret it for one second. I would do it all over again."

"Because you only think about yourself."

"No, that is you Daniel. I think about everyone else but myself. Where did you find that picture?"

Daniel pours himself a drink, quickly emptying the glass before pouring himself another. "Jake, told me to watch you and Olivia. I didn't believe him at first. Because Olivia loved me, but I watched you two…and I saw it. Clear as day. It didn't take me long to find pictures in your old apartment of the two of you, better yet your house. When I found that letter, I knew it was about her….I released that letter hoping to ruin your future the way you have ruined mine. But that didn't work so….plan B."

"You don't care that you may have ruined Olivia's life. The women you claim to love."

Daniel shakes his head, grimacing at the strong liquor burning his throat "she made her choice."

"Some love."

"Don't talk to me about love Fitz, you ruin everything."

"No, brother….that is you." Fitz walks to the window. The sun is shining so brightly on him that he squints at the light. This was his time. His moment to stand in the front and embrace the warmth of her light. No more running, no more hiding.

"The truth is that I fell in love with Olivia the second I saw her, before I knew who she was too you. I won't deny that I pursued her, had you been a decent human being I wouldn't have found her and she wouldn't have found me. We started dating once you two broke up…." Fitz walks towards his brother who stares at him in disbelief. "Dating Olivia brought me so much joy and happiness that…I slept peacefully knowing I found true love. I was going to marrying her, I gave her a family heirloom but….that didn't happen, and I think we both know why." Fitz looks at his brother for the first time since he came to his home.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"

Fitz shrugs "you have lived a life of luxury, never truly wanting anything because the world is obtainable for you. You've never lost a day in your life because you have never been found Daniel. Our father broke me, and he took more and more of my soul every chance he could. You envy me based on what others perceive me to be but you have never experienced the depth of my suffering to be here."

"You haven't suffered, Fitz. I have suffered."

Fitz shakes his head, once again Daniel was making their conversation into a match. "I believe we both suffered but just on different sides of the spectrum."

"It doesn't change the fact Olivia was mine, she was the one person who liked me….ME!" Daniel throws his glass on the wall.

"How does it feel tasting me inside her?"

His breathing becomes labored, the rippling churn in his stomach propels him towards Daniel tackling him to the ground as he ruthlessly and mercilessly fights him. He hears his brother groan and moan in protest but he can't stop. One punch on the check, the next punch on the rib cage, his hands circle his throat watching the array of shades he takes.

He watches his eyes grow twice in size, the irrevocable fear of dying. Daniel grips Fitz's arms signaling for him to stop, but he doesn't. And for the first time in Daniel's life he felt something new and far too tangible to describe.

Fear.

Daniel has never been afraid of anything and while he is fearful of his father he knows he will ultimately protect him, but this time. This fear. It's petrifying.

Fitz releases his grip from Daniel's neck. He watches his color slowly returning, the instant coughing and labored breathing that quickly follows.

"Now, you have seen my life. What you just experienced for a few seconds is what I call life. You will soon experience my life through your eyes. This will be the last time we see each other."

"Don't you turn your back on me!"

"Good bye brother."

/

"It's done."

He walks inside Olivia's apartment, plopping down on the sofa as Olivia and Abe soon follow him on the couch. Instantly Abe crawls over to Fitz's arm and he hugs him tightly, he must have knew he needed a hug and encouragement.

"Are you okay?"

He turns his eyes from Abe to Olivia, her big brown doe eyes sparkling at him with such concern.

"I'm great now." Fitz smiles at her as he kisses her on the forehead.

"What happened?"

"Daniel knew about us since the fundraiser. That night were Jake was talking about you, he told Daniel to keep an eye on us, and of course wherever you go there I will be."

She fidgets with pillow on her lap, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that despite her earnest attempt she could never save Fitz from her.

"I'm sorry."

He lifts her face, refusing to allow her to hide from him more than she already has. "for what?"

"Everything." She wipes the lone tear quickly

"You didn't do anything."

She shakes her head in disagreement " I did." Olivia confesses. " I fell in love with my boyfriend's brother, and I knew you two had issues and I should have left you alone but…" she plays with her ring instead "I was weak" she smiles sadly " and I wanted you in ways I never wanted anyone. Because of me, we fell in love and in that process you lost the person you were."

"But I became the man I was meant to be."

Olivia looks up at Fitz, finding small stars speckled in the iris of his eyes. The assurance and conviction in his voice strikes her.

"Had I never met you, then yes we would have spared each other and other people heartbreak but there would have been more sadness and suffering in the end. Before I met you, I was waiting tables, and wasting my life away because I was afraid of standing in my own light and truth. I am going to be the Governor of California, and I wouldn't have done it without you." He cradles Olivia's cheek with his hand. "Don't you see you that you are my destiny? I can't imagine my life without you, both of you." He looks down at Abe sitting patiently in his lap.

"You have endured so much…"

Fitz nods his head in agreement, he has suffered greatly at the hands of other's. He's lost more than he can count, but the time has come. His suffering will lessen and all the obstacles life has thrown in his path have lead him to this defining moment.

"You saved me Wonder Girl."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Olivia laughs softly at Fitz's statement, her eyes glistening under the amber lights "The pleasure has been all mine, Lover Boy."

/

"Cyrus sit down." Olivia commands him.

He paces back and forth, switching from silent walks to full expletive curse words.

"I can't! Fitz should be on tv doing an interview right now!"

"Fitz, you need to go to Darcey and vote with her. Silence the whispers about you and Olivia over here." Gerry commands from his chair.

"No." Fitz says firmly.

"Excuse me."

He turns to look at Gerry "I'm not going to Darcey asking for her to come back and pretend. She knows I love only one person and it's not her."

Gerry look between Olivia and Fitz "we need the votes, Olivia talk to him. Make him see reason."

"I'm reasonable." Fitz confesses standing up from his chair and walking towards the window "I'm not going to confirm or deny my involvement with Ms. Pope until I'm ready."

"The party…"

"Can die for all I care." Fitz cuts Gerry off "I'm in the lead. Either I will be the next Governor or I won't. I gave it my all and that's all that matters."

"Son."

"My rules now." Fitz walks out of the office.

/

Tonight was the night.

Fitz was sequestered in a small room with those who've worked with him closely on the campaign. Gerry, was at another campaign event, but promised to be at his party when the time came.

He can't quite describe how he's feeling at this moment, but it's oddly serene. Almost like the eye of a storm. He can see the chaos brewing around him, but he doesn't care. All he sees in his world is the sun shining brightly on his face and his family's laugh.

"Are you okay?"

He turns to her voice and smiles at her concern. "I've never been better."

Olivia smiles at the assurance in his voice.

The polls were coming in.

Reston was in the lead, however the major cities such as Los Angeles, San Francisco, and San Diego were still in cue to have their votes counted.

"I know I come off as being a hot ass , which I am, but I have to say; working on this campaign has been such an experience, watching you Fitz turn into the man you were always meant to be….. I don't say it often but you've always had my vote, and I can't wait for you to take this office and help California because they need you." Abby lifts her glass and the room cheers at the speech.

"Thank you Abby." The two embrace and smile at each other, they have come a long way in their own journey.

"Fitz, was one of my longest and dearest friends…though I wasn't always a friend to him, he's never turned his back on me, or anyone. I've watched you be a bus boy, substitute teacher, freelance artist, you've done it all. I always felt you hid your potential and never wanted to truly become the man you are in fear. To see you now and the work you have done. You are incredible person, Fitz. The world needs. I'm going to be proud to call you the next governor but more proud to call you my friend."

The speeches moved Fitz, that he felt compelled to speak himself. "I know right now I am losing, but being in the room with all of you, I know I've clearly won. I wouldn't be here without your help and support, you all have contributed to my success and my growth as a person. I love you all. And I can't wait for our next journey."

"Oh my God." Olivia whispers to herself.

"What?"

"You won!" Olivia screams jumping into Fitz's arms.

"We won." He whispers to himself. He cries softly in the crook of Olivia's neck and she comforts him.

"I'm so proud of Governor Grant."

Fitz sighs heavily "The pleasure has been all mine, Ms. Pope." They hug once again.

"I wish Abe was here." Fitz confesses sadly

"He's here." Olivia walks over to another room and grabs their sleeping son.

"How!" Fitz asked immediately reaching for him.

"The nanny." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you for bringing him."

"Abe." Olivia touches his cheek to wake him up "daddy won!"

"Your dada won, buddy! We're moving into the Governor's mansion!"

Cyrus runs into the room "There's the man!"

Startled Abe begins to cry. "Cyrus, you scared my son."

"I'm sorry." Cyrus rushes over lifting Fitz up with such joy and happiness. "I'm sorry, did you say son?"

"This is my boy. Abraham Fitzgerald Pope."

The color drains from Cyrus's face "you had a baby with Olivia, and you didn't tell me!"

"Relax, Cyrus we won." Fitz smiles patting him on the back as they make their way to the party with the rest of the group.

Those unprivy to Olivia and Fitz's entanglement were surprised by their openness and the child in their arms. The group was even more surprised that they took this very personal step.

"Are you guys coming on stage with me?"

"No. it's your night."

"Our night." Fitz corrects Olivia. "and I want my two favorite people by my side."

"It's too soon." Olivia says try to persuade Fitz that waiting was the right time.

"It's the perfect time."

"No. this is about you. We are not going to upstage your day."

Fitz sighs heavily, "Abe can't go out there?"

"Take this time, Fitz. It's yours. You deserve it. Just remember to breath and savor it." Olivia gives him a pep talk before sending him on stage.

"I would like everyone to stand up for their future Governor, Give it up for Governor Grant!"

The rooms is electrified. The energy and hope filling the room is infectious. When he walks on the stage everyone turns to look at him, their very own JFK. He reaches down and high fives everyone at the stage, before embracing his speech coordinator Marcus, who he's worked closely with.

This is his moment.

He absorbs every minute of it. The deafening screams and chants, his heart beating erratically in his chest, everyone is here for him. They came to support him and because of their support he has now become the Governor of California. He never imagined his life taking him on this path, he very much doubted he would have lived to accomplish such a goal but here he stands.

Tears fill his eyes, he wants to cry, and he will confess he shed a few tears that his both of his moms were not able to witness this moment. To be on stage with him. He's lost so much that this win feels surreal.

"Thank you." He says into the microphone "I mean this from the bottom of my heart. Thank you."

He stops his speech short as the crowd chants his name "Governor Grant, Governor Grant."

He bites his lip before taking it all in. "Growing up my mother asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up and I said I wanted to be a superhero, and she asked me why. I told her, I wanted to save people, help them. So she took me to a shelter, and I saw all the poverty and all the people in line to have a bed to sleep for the night and food. She told me that being a hero doesn't mean you have to save someone from a fire, or rescue a drowning man or women but that all a person needs is to see someone with a gentle heart, a pretty smile and a dash of hope. Now, I don't have a pretty smile, but my heart is filled and my spirit is flooded with hope. I promise to bring responsibility back, governing back. I will work day and night to save you from the fire and to stop you from drowning. My life has brought me to this defining moment where I can stand in front of you all and help California. You voted for me because you want change, we need change! We are all hero's and I thank my mother's for supporting my dreams since a child. I thank my family for giving me the strength to endure all that I have, I thank my friends for their encouragement, I thank all who worked on my campaign and voted for me, whether doing door visit, phone calls, polls, thank you for your love and encouragement. And Thank you California for taking a chance on me! We are going to be productive, we are going to make a change! And it starts today! Tonight!"

"I know there have been questions and rumors about my relationship, and I will put those to rest. The truth is that I am a man in love, and I would not be here if it wasn't for this marvelous human being who somehow loves me. Can Ms. Pope come to the stage please?" Fitz asked turning around.

All eyes turn on Olivia. Fear strikes her. This wasn't part of their plan. Fitz was going to go on stage and thank the crowd but avoid the topic of their relationship.

"Go Liv, go claim your man once and for all." Abby pushes her to the stage, she hands Olivia a sleeping Abe with headphones.

"I should take him?"

"Don't you want to have a family with him? They are going to find out about him anyway, so you might as well doing it on your time."

No one comes at first, but slowly heels begins to hit the wooden floor. She walks out with her head down not open or wanting to face her jury, but the screams and cheers moves her to look up at the crowd.

Caring their sleeping son, the crowd erupts in cheers that she feels almost like a celebrity, as though she has won an Oscar.

Under the hot fluorescent lights she sees Fitz with white rays shining over him as he walks over to her, lending his hand for her to grab. A stable anchor. Appreciatively she grabs his hand and laces their fingers together as they walk to the front of the stage. Taking their bow.

"Are you crazy, this wasn't the plan!" Olivia smiles at him in disbelief.

Fitz winks at her before walking her over to the microphone. The crowd erupts in cheers.

"Thank you California! Thank you for taking a chance on me! I won't let you down!"

They walk off stage together and the crowd erupts in cheers.

The cameras are on them. All of the media outlets are vying for the best seat in the house. Watching the Governor elect dance with his campaign manager. The media was in a frenzy about the small child nestled in Olivia's arms.

"Our relationship has now taken the spotlight from your special day."

"It wouldn't have been my special day if you weren't included. The history books won't forget us this time, Liv."

She doesn't respond. How can she. Swept away in the moment, she too savors it. Accepting her role once and for all. For so long she wanted to be a part of his world. To finally be beside him instead of behind him. To touch him and know that she can without whispers. To no longer being a secret. A scandal. They are free.

Together.

At last.

"I'm sorry, it's taken me so long to get here, babe." Fitz whispers in her ear as he spins her around the ballroom.

"That's okay." Olivia whispers back in his ear "we're here now."

With eyes filled with wonder and suspense. He dips her watching her hair cascade off her shoulders, perfection. He caresses her cheek and at last kisses her.

"For better or worse." his rich voice sends electrical currents down her spine.

"For better or worse." Olivia promises.

/

He's sworn in as Governor of California.

The camera's and media was documenting his moment for him. He takes a few solo pictures before Olivia soon joins him.

All of his heartbreak has brought him to this defining moment, he made it.

Gerry quickly takes a few pictures with Fitz.

"Mr. Grant, how does it feel to see your son become the Governor of California."

"I'm proud of him, I was the one who kept pushing him to do this because if anyone can do the job it's him." Gerry slaps Fitz on the back

"And what do you think about Ms. Pope?"

"I love her."

"That's a lie. My father was the reason why Ms. Pope and I hid our love for so long, he disapproved of our relationship."

Gerry smiles for the camera's but inside he was screaming "well that was a long time ago, ask Olivia, she's forgiven me."

"Governor Grant, what do you plan to do with your first day in office?"

"I plan to bring responsibility and integrity back into governing. I will be holding major corporation accountable for underhanded dealings, your pocketbook will not influence your position. I will hold all parties accountable starting with my father and brother."

Gerry turns to look at Fitz "What?"

"Goodbye, father."

A scream escapes as the door is slammed open. FBI, police, CIA all storm the building causing chaos and disruption. The media is in a tizzy unsure where to go and who to film.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II you are under arrest!" The interim chief of Police from New York says quickly slapping handcuffs on Gerry.

"For what!"

"For procuring an underage girl for prostitution and of soliciting a prostitute. Sex trafficking of minors, and the death of Faith Jones, and Amber McGrown. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"Where's Chief Richardson!"

"He's in jail father, he confessed to me everything that happened and because of his corporation will have a lesser charge. And with Olivia's help ensured this case be handled personally and thoroughly. We found Faith's body, Amber's body, and the several other victims who died because of you. Many victims have come forward about your sexual abuse. The case is done a deal. Your trial will be coming soon. I've had that expedited."

"You can't connect me to Faith's death."

"We did." Fitz shakes his head " Daniel as well."

Gerry shakes his head in disbelief. Blood draining from his face.

"The boy lived, and he's my son." Fitz confesses in Gerry's ear.

"What" he whispers in shock.

"Chief Richardson never killed Faith's son because Olivia had him. The boy lived and he is my child. I have talked to the warden of the prison you are going to. You will not be in maximum security, you will not be isolated from the rest. The fear you instilled in all your victims will be done to you. The Guards will watch you turn into one of your many victims. You will cry for help, but no one will save you. You will wake up and think it's all a nightmare, but it's your reality. Life as you know it is over."

"Son….please" Gerry looks around for first time in his lie petrified of his future.

"Daniel and Hollis will be joining you, and all those who contributed."

"I'm an old man!" Gerry pleads

"And your victims were young."

Fitz hugs his father knowing this will be the last time he ever sees him.

"Goodbye father, and thank you for your help."

"You son of a bitch!" Gerry screams as he dragged out of the building.

/

He sighs heavily at the news. Today was Gerry's and Daniel's sentencing. He wanted to stay in his office and here the verdict but it was pointless, he knew both got a life sentence without a possibility of parole. His day in office was futile, there's no way he could be productive.

He calls the number he knows by heart.

"Can I help you Governor Grant?"

"I believe you can First Lady."

Olivia snickers on the phone "What's wrong?"

"I want a cheat day?"

"A cheat day? As in I let my married husband have an affair? Would that even be an affair?"

"No. Not that. I want a cheat day at home, a few hours. I'm not productive right now and I know the only thing that can make me smile right now is playing with my family at a park and having some ice cream. What do you say, babe?"

"I can handle that. It's handled."

"See you soon." Fitz smiles on the phone.

He waits for his family at their favorite park. He watches Olivia drive up in her Tahoe, immediately he turns on dad-mode. He helps Abe unbuckle his car seat before reaching beside him and grabbing his eight month old baby sister Ruth.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey son." Fitz kisses him before kissing his sister. He grabs the basket and holds both Ruth and Abe in his arms.

"Daddy we play?"

"Yup. But let me hug you guys! I missed y'all today!"

"We missed daddy too" Olivia says sitting down besides Fitz on the blanket as they play with their kids.

"Is she trying to walk?" Fitz asked watching as Ruth stands up on her legs while he helps balance her.

"Of course, I want her to crawl but she's stubborn. She wants to walk."

"Sounds like her mama."

Olivia throws her grapes at Fitz who manages to catch it with his mouth.

"You know what that means right?"

"What?"

"Another baby on the way."

"Yesh! Abe yells out excitedly scaring Ruth. "is there a baby brother or sister in mommy's tummy." Abe asked running over to Olivia who giggles at his intrusive nature by lifting up her shirt to see the baby.

"Abe, daddy is playing there's no baby in mommy's tummy right now."

"ahh I thought you had a baby." He says pitifully with puppy dog eyes.

"We just had Ruth." Olivia laughs

"You don't like your baby sister?" Fitz asked

"I want a baby brother."

"But Ruth is fun."

"She sleeps a lot and poops!"

Fitz laughs "well that's what babies do. You did that too."

"I pooped?"

"You still poop." Olivia corrects him

"Be nice to your baby sister. Look at how cute she is." Olivia says snuggling Abe in her arms.

"I'm your baby too."

"Forever and always." Olivia brushes back his long curly locks.

"Come to daddy, my big baby!" Fitz yells as Abe runs to him too.

"You're the best big brother you know that!"

"I protect my baby." Abe said proudly as he pats Ruth on the head gently

"She loves you for that, and guess what?"

"What dad!"

"Ruth told me to go buy you an ice cream for being the best big brother."

"She did!"

"Ruthie told your dad and I to take you to the park and to buy ice cream." Olivia agrees.

"Thank you Ruthie!" Abe says holding his sister and kissing her. Ruth giggles at her brother playing with "she likes it when I play with her." Abe said happily as Ruth laughs at him.

"That's because you're her best friend."

"Ruthie and I are best friends. And look how strong I am." Abe manages to pick up Ruth before Fitz and Olivia could stop him.

"Should we go get some ice cream?" Fitz asked hearing the ice cream truck bellow in the background.

"Yeah!" Abe yelled excitedly before taking off running.

"Wait Abe!" Olivia yells stopping Abe before he took off running. Lost in the moment, he watches his family and smile at how his life changed.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming?" Olivia asked holding Ruth in one arm and inpatient boy with the other hand.

"You bet." Fitz said with smile running to catch up with his family.


End file.
